Law and Order: Once upon a Time Season Three
by HerBlondeToy
Summary: We're back! Emma is now 24 and dealing with ghosts from her past. When Regina comes to comfort her, old flames spark and begin to ignite. Will a sudden tragedy split them apart again, or bring them together for good? Okay, I suck at summaries. If you read the first two, here's the third. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously on Law and Order: Once Upon a Time Season 2**_

_**(Chloe is 7, Emma is 23, and Regina – yes Regina! – is 24)**_

_**Finally, Emma had her bachelors degree in both Social work and Psychology and was applying for jobs like crazy. She loved her parents for all their support, but knew it was time to fully be an adult. She had a few leads and many amazing references from professors up her sleeve, but knew she'd have to start at the bottom. She found herself focusing on counseling jobs in schools, thinking that could be both challenging and rewarding and would hopefully give her time with Chloe before and after school. **_

"_**Mama, we're going to be late. Just let me go on my own." Chloe said as she came into the kitchen. The little blonde was a spitting image of Emma from the long hair to the blue eyes and freckles and right to the attitude. **_

"_**Baby, you know the answer to that." Emma said, closing her laptop. Even though they only lived three blocks from Chloe's school, she made sure someone took her and picked her up. She now understood exactly why her moms had insisted on driving her and Ruby to school when they were younger. "I'm taking you and Auntie Zee is picking you up."**_

_**Chloe lit right up. "Auntie Zee?! I forgot she was going to be here for a couple days!"**_

_**Emma chuckled as she and Chloe left the apartment. Zelena had ended up taking a job in California and Emma missed her like crazy. She and Chloe still saw Cora quite often and both Ruby and Mal visited almost weekly as well. Emma kept up with Regina's life, even if she didn't talk to her. She knew she had graduated with honors, worked with a private firm for a year and now was the newest assistant district attorney for New York City. Alexandra had retired, and Regina quickly took her place. Emma loved Alex from her time as a kid as she was one of the first people, other than Olivia, to believe her and take her seriously. She was the reason her abusers were put in jail and Emma would forever be thankful for her.**_

_**Emma also knew that Regina wasn't officially seeing anyone. She had gained that piece of information from Nick, one of her moms' old coworkers who was still working SVU. Though she hadn't asked for it, she was intrigued by this information. Emma couldn't believe it had been almost six years since they had broken up. She had tried to find someone else, but if she were honest, she was happy with just her and her daughter. Sure, nights could get lonely, but she and Mal would still meet up every now and then to scratch an itch for each other, so she really couldn't complain. Emma still had the box with pictures and gifts from Regina and would sometimes look through it. Before, she'd cry every time she did that, but now, she smiled. She remembered the good times now, the happy times and didn't dwell on the bad. They were young, they were bound to have issues and Emma no longer held anger towards Regina for cheating on her. She still loved Regina and knew she always would. **_

_**After dropping Chloe off at school, Emma found she had nothing to do as she waited until she'd go pick Zelena up from the airport. She was about to call one of her moms when her phone rang with an unknown number. "Hello?"**_

"_**This is the New York court system. You were on the list to be notified of any status changes for prisoner Jane Smith." The recording played, and Emma froze, her heart dropping to her stomach. "The prisoner has been released on parole. Please call…" and the message continued with a number to call if Emma had any questions or concerns. Emma went to the nearest bench and collapsed, she was sure this wouldn't happen. She had gone to the parole hearing and brought up all the dirty details of what Jane had done to her as a child. She thought the people understood her, thought Jane wouldn't get out early. Now, not only was she out early, but she now knew what Emma looked like, knew Emma had a daughter, and knew their last names were now Benson. Emma had looked at Jane just once and knew from that one look that the woman hadn't changed nor forgiven Emma for getting her in trouble. Emma's stomach twisted and she knew she was going to be sick.**_

_**Here we go for Season 3**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 1**

"Amanda!" Olivia called, panic in her voice. "Amanda, we need to go to Emma."

"What? Why?" Amanda asked as she folded laundry.

"I just got a call. Jane is out."

Amanda dropped her laundry and reached for her phone, seeing she missed a call. "Call Emma. I'll call Ruby and see if she's free to watch the twins after school if we're not home."

"It's okay, Preston said he would. I have called her, she's not answering." Olivia pressed redial as she reached for her keys. "She's supposed to be home today."

Amanda looked at the clock. "She probably just took Chloe to school."

"She's probably freaking out. This is exactly what she was afraid of when she went to the parole hearing. Damnit, I wish she wouldn't have gone." Olivia was shaking and Amanda came over and held her.

"Shh honey. We didn't know this is how it was going to end up." She soothed as she took the car keys.

"You don't get it, Amanda. You weren't here yet when Jane took her years ago. You don't know what that did to her."

"I do know, Olivia. I may not have been here full time when it happened, but I was at the hospital and I was here for the years it took her to stop having nightmares. I know exactly how this is going to affect her and I know how scared we all are that Jane will find Emma or Chloe. The thing is, we can't do much about it until we find her."

Olivia sighed and nodded, giving Amanda a hug. "You're right. I'm sorry. Of course, you were here, I wasn't thinking. Yes, let's go find her."

Emma sat on the bench with the phone still to her ear and the sound of a dial tone after the message played. Finally, she took it from her ear and leaned over to throw up in the trash can. Tears were already falling down her face and she felt like a lost little girl, unsure of what to do. Her phone rang a couple times, but she never registered it. Chloe. She had to get Chloe and take her back home. She'd lock them both up in their apartment and keep her daughter safe. Before she could go, however, her phone rang again and this time, she answered it. "H…hello?"

"Emma? Emma, its Zelena. What's wrong?" Zelena could tell by Emma's voice that something was terribly wrong. "Talk to me, Emma."

"She…Jane is free." Emma whispered, still unable to believe it.

"What? Fucking hell, are you serious? Okay, Emma here's what we're going to do. Instead of you picking me up, I'm taking a taxi to you. Then we're going through all your social media to make sure you're completely private. We'll take you off any public listings for anything and I'll call Chloe's school and make sure she's not listed anywhere on their social sites. I'm going to call Regina and she if she can offer any kind of legal advice for a restraining order or something as well. Emma, where are you?"

Emma blinked. "Jane is free." She whispered again.

Zelena sighed. "Emma honey, where are you?"

"On a bench. I threw up. I have to get Chloe."

"Honey, if you show up to get Chloe like you are now, you're going to scare the poor child. Are you near her school?"

"Zelena, Jane is free. She's going to come after me and Chloe. She's going to take her from me and hurt her." Emma said, tears falling. "I have to protect her."

"Emma, you can't go to the school right now in the state you're in. Please, tell me where you are so I can call your moms. I'm in a cab, but I won't be there for about an hour."

"She can't have my baby." Emma whispered before hanging up.

Zelena looked at her phone. "Shit." She understood how Emma was feeling, but she knew she couldn't just go to the school in her state of mind. She then called Olivia. "Olivia, I just talked to Emma and she's freaking out."

"I've been trying to call her. She's not at her house."

"No, she said she was at a bench and threw up. Olivia, I think she's going back to Chloe's school. She said something about having to keep her safe. I'm in a cab but won't be there for another hour."

"Okay, thank you Zelena. We'll head that way and call you once we have her. Thank you so much for looking out for her."

"You're welcome. Take care of her."

Zelena hung up and then right away called Regina.

"Hey sis. I heard you would be in town but didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Regina, I would love to just chit chat, but I need your help."

Regina sat up straight, sensing an urgency she'd not heard from Zelena for years. "What's up?"

"Regina, I just talked to Emma. Remember Jane? The woman who…who did those horrible things to her as a child."

Regina felt sick. "Yes."

"She's out on parole today. Emma went to the hearing thinking it would make it so she wouldn't get parole, but she did. Because Emma was there, she now has Emma's last name and knows Emma has a child. Emma called me after the hearing and said she only looked at the woman once and could tell Jane still hated her with a passion. She said she instantly regretted going there. Anyway, I was wondering how easy you think it would be for her to get a restraining order? I know she got one after Kathryn's dad was released."

"Yes, but that's because it was within the statute of limitation. Unfortunately, she's after that time now. Emma could still apply for one, but she'd honestly have a hard time getting one unless Jane actually reaches out to her and does something or threatens to. Like I said, she can still apply, but she'd have to go to court and fight for it and then, Jane would have her address whether Emma won or not." Regina sighed, wishing she had other news. "Let me call around and see if there's anything else I can do. I assume you're going to see her?"

"Damn. Okay, thanks. Yes, I'm going to see her."

"Tell her I'm here for her, okay? Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I will. Thank you, Regina."

"Miss Benson, I can tell you're upset, please come in my office and talk to me." The principle at Chloe's school Ms. Aryn said, holding her hand on Emma's back. She had just gotten a call from Olivia before Emma came in demanding to have her daughter.

"Please, I just need Chloe. I need to keep her safe." Emma said, almost hyperventilating.

"Miss Benson, Chloe is in class and is safe, we just checked on her. No one is going to get past our security process. Only you, Olivia, Amanda, Ruby, and Zelena are allowed to pick her up and we have alerted her teacher to be strict with that." Ms. Aryn said, as she waited for Emma to sit before sitting herself. "Please tell me what's going on."

Emma tried to focus as she wiped her tears and sat down. "A woman who hurt me a long time ago as a child is out of jail and I know she'll be after me. The best way to me is through Chloe. I have to keep her safe."

"Okay, Emma, tell me everything you know about her. How old, what does she look like, anything you can tell me." The principal said, pen ready. She took down the woman's full name and age and then put it in the computer. There was a recent mug shot, so she printed it out a few copies and stapled the information to them. "Every member of staff will get one of these, especially security and everyone will be aware not to let Chloe go with anyone not on her list. We're a team, Emma, and we care about Chloe's safety too, but taking her out of class when you're clearly upset is going to upset and scare her."

There was a soft knock on the door and a woman peeked her head in. "Ma'am, the Bensons are here."

Emma looked at the door and saw her moms come in. Now, she knew she could break, and break she did. She sobbed as Olivia came to her and held her, sitting on the chair and holding Emma in her lap just like she was a little girl again. Amanda followed and went behind Emma, leaning down and holding her. Ms. Aryn felt like she was intruding and while this was her office, she decided now was a good time to get copies of her 'flyer' done and sent to all members of staff. "I'll be back in a bit. You all take your time." She said quietly, Emma's sobs cutting into her own heart.

"How could they do this? How could they let her go? She tried to kill me! She was found guilty of attempted homicide and she's out?!"

Olivia sighed and rubbed Emma's back. "I know baby girl; it's not fair." She moved and cupped Emma's cheeks. "Take time to process it but do not let her win. She didn't kill you; you fought. Do not let her win now, Emma."

Emma looked at Olivia and while she understood what she was saying, all she could think about was Jane taking Chloe. "Mom, if she hurts her…"

"Shhh baby. That's not going to happen…"

"You can't say that!" Emma yelled, interrupting her. "You can't say that, mom and you know it! You said when I was little that no one would hurt me again, but she did. She did and others did, and I got raped and all that, so don't say that!"

Olivia swallowed because Emma was right. "I'm sorry. You're right. What I meant to say is we will do everything to make sure that doesn't happen. Come home tonight, Emma. Bring Chloe to our house and stay in your old room." The room Emma had been in had been updated, but it was still Emma's room. Instead of the nursery, however, the littler room was now Chloe's room when she stayed and now had its own door. However, one had to go into Emma's room to get to it and that thought made Emma feel good.

"Okay. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We'll be safe there. Mom, I don't want to leave here without her."

Amanda rubbed Emma's back. "Honey, we can't stay here all day. Let's go to your place and pack some bags for you and Chloe. Zelena will be here soon too. Let's try to make it as close to a normal day as possible."

Emma sighed. "I have to just see her. I have to make sure she's here."

"Okay." Olivia stated. "I'm sure Ms. Aryn will allow that."

There was a soft knock and Ms. Aryn came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted you to see this and tell me if it's everything we need to know." She said, handing Emma one of the flyers. It had all the information on it and Emma nodded before looking at the woman. "I need to see Chloe. Please."

Ms. Aryn gave a nod. "Of course. Let's stop at the bathroom first though, maybe splash some water on your face and freshen up just a bit so we don't scare her, okay?"

Emma nodded, feeling exhausted, numb, and still terrified. She got up and let herself be led into the bathroom. She sighed when she saw herself; white as a ghost and terrified. She knew they were all right in that if Chloe saw her like this, it would be upsetting. She washed her face and pulled her hair back in a messy bun, but it didn't do much to help her looks. "I don't need her to see me, I just need to see her. I'm sorry, but I have to just see her."

Ms. Aryn nodded and after a brief hesitation, gave Emma a hug. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that ever since you first came this morning." She said, as Emma hugged her back. "I promise you; we want Chloe safe just as much as you do." She said quietly.

"I know. Thank you." Emma said and then broke the hug.

"This way. She's in music class right now."

Emma followed her, Olivia and Amanda deciding to wait by the front doors. Emma clutched at her necklace; the one Regina had given her years ago that she just recently started wearing again as she walked down the hall. Music hit her ears and she looked through the window on the door. There was her beautiful daughter, smiling and singing her heart out and Emma felt tears of relief. "Thank you." She whispered, watching her daughter. It was nice to see her without a care in the world and she knew it was best she wasn't seen. "I can go now."

Ms. Aryn gave a nod and took Emma back to the front of the building. "I've given the flyers to security along with all other staff. Everyone will be on high alert."

Emma nodded, still feeling a bit in a daze. "Thank you. Either one of us or Zelena will pick her up today, but it'll probably be me and I'll probably be early. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Emma, I have to confess that I saw your case years ago. I know what this woman is capable of and while I pray she's had a change of heart, I can understand why you are so protective."

"Thanks." Emma said, though her adrenalin was coming down and she was starting to feel exhausted. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I don't feel very good."

"Of course. Take care, Emma."

Emma let her mothers' lead her out and as soon as she was outside, her eyes darted back and forth for any sign of Jane.

"Emma, she's not here." Amanda said, taking Emma's hand. "Baby, she's not here."

Emma sighed and wiped her tears, looking down. "Sorry."

Amanda stopped as they reached their car and hugged Emma tight to her. "You have nothing to be sorry for." As Emma hugged Amanda back and let her head fall in the crook of her neck, Amanda realized how much taller than her Emma was. She held Emma tight, wanting to make her feel secure. "We'll get through this, Emma, I promise."

The drive to Emma's was only a few minutes, but it was quiet and Emma felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't stop herself from looking around as she made her way to the lobby. The next thing she knew, she was being hugged and all she could see was red hair. She couldn't stop her smile as she registered it was Zelena. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. I was telling Joe about Jane. He knows not to let anyone up that doesn't belong. Don't you Joe?" Zelena asked, giving him a look.

"Yes, ma'am. No strangers allowed." He said, assuring Emma.

Olivia handed him on of the flyers Ms. Aryn had made. "Here's what she looks like."

He took it and stapled it up on the board behind his desk. "Thank you. I will make sure everyone sees this."

"Thanks, Joe. I'll be staying with my moms for a while, but please call me if she does come here. I need to have things recorded."

"Yes, of course. We save our security footage for 30 days also. I'm sorry this has happened, Emma. We're all here for you."

Emma gave a smile. "Thanks so much."

They all went up to Emma's apartment and after letting everyone in, Emma collapsed on her sofa. "This is not at all how today was supposed to go."

Olivia sat by her daughter and pulled her into another hug. "I know, but Emma, we'll get through this."

"How? I'm a freaking mess and it's day one. I don't want to leave and I want Chloe here with me at all times. How am I supposed to get on and live normally?"

"You're going to pack some bags, come to our house, and let us make some calls. We'll find out where she was released to and if you can get a restraining order."

"Actually, I talked to Regina about that." Zelena said, wishing she had other news. "She said you can try, but it's past the statute of limitation. She said if you do go for one, you may have to divulge your address before you even know if you've won or not. She's going to call around and see if she can find any loopholes. She says hi, by the way."

Emma sighed. "That's what I thought. I looked it up after the hearing. I never should have fucking gone to that hearing! What was the fucking point?!" She said, standing and pacing. "All it did was remind her how much she hates me, show her what I look like now, and the fact that I have a new last name and a daughter. Why the fuck did I mention her?! I'm so fucking stupid!"

Zelena stopped Emma and held her by her upper arms. "I never want to hear you say that again, Emma Swan Benson. You are not stupid! You went there because it was the right thing to do. She basically tortured you as a child and put you through hell! You wanted to make sure she wouldn't get out. You did the right thing. The fucking parole board did the wrong thing. I wasn't there, but I can only assume you mentioned Chloe because she's not much older than you were when she last attacked you. You didn't expect her to get out, Emma. That doesn't make you stupid."

"It's easy for you to say!" Emma yelled, pulling away from Zelena. "You didn't go through it! None of you did! None of you understand! You can all sit there and tell me that it'll be okay, that life will go on, to give it time and I'll be fine, but none of you were there! You don't know! I was there, I was the one she hurt and the only reason I even got through it is because I was used to it! I was used to people treating me like shit and hurting me and throwing me away. I was used to it and knew how to mentally escape what was going on to me physically. Hell, I can still do that if I need to, but do you know who doesn't know how to do that? Who isn't used to people hurting her or treating her like shit? Chloe!" Emma sobbed the name and tried to keep her fight. "Chloe doesn't know how to deal with it and Jane knows that! Jane knows she can't hurt me anymore, so she'll go after Chloe. You guys can sit here and tell me it's all going to be okay, but I don't know how to believe that! I don't know how to do this! All I want to do is get my daughter and lock her up to keep her safe. I want to keep her from any of the hell that I went through and nothing you tell me is going to make me want that any less."

There was no one dry eye in the apartment and the problem was, no one could argue because Emma was right about all of it. As much as Olivia didn't want to admit it, she knew Emma was right. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So stay with us tonight and we'll figure out where she was released to. Then, Emma maybe you'd feel safer if you went to stay with your parents for a while. She doesn't know them, doesn't know anything about them. Take Chloe and feel safe. As much as I'll miss you, I'll understand."

Emma sat down again, feeling even more exhausted than before. "I won't feel safe. As long as she's alive and free, I won't feel safe anywhere."

"Then come with me, Emma. I'm staying for five days, then you and Chloe can come with me to California. She can't leave the state, Emma. You have your degree and there are amazing schools where I live. Chloe would love it out there."

Emma looked at Zelena. It was an answer, valid points were made, but then she looked at her mothers and her heart felt heavy. "I…I don't know if I can." She said in a whisper.

Olivia took Emma's hands. "Honestly, it's not a bad idea." She wiped at her own tears. "I will miss the hell out of you and probably cry for a month once you go, but you'll feel safe. You'll feel free and safe and happy. You don't need an answer right now, but I want you to think about it. Hell, Ma, Preston and I could always move out there too. We're retired, we could do it."

Emma sniffed. "You can't. You have Preston and the girls. They're in foster care and wouldn't be able to go with you."

Amanda came and sat on the other side of Emma. "Actually, they go to their new forever home next Monday. It's been going so smoothly and they're excited to move on. Preston is taking a year off between high school and college and of the schools he's interested in is UCLA."

Emma chewed on her lip. "Mary and David would probably be furious. They've helped me so much."

"Emma, I really think they'd understand." Olivia stated. "Honey, just think about it. Maybe call them later and tell them what's going on and see what they think. It's not like you're leaving the country."

"Chloe would be safer." Emma said, though she also thought about Regina. "Maybe it's stupid and way past time to be thinking about it but…if I go, then Regina and I…well it would really never happen." She said quietly.

"Oh Emma." Zelena sighed. "If you and Regina are meant to be, a little sidetrack to California won't change it."

"It's not stupid." Olivia stated quietly. "It's definitely a factor to think about, but Emma, it won't happen with Regina anyway if you don't talk to her." Olivia always knew Emma never did fall out of love with Regina and had always hoped they'd get back together. She knew how happy Emma was with Regina and thought maybe one day, they'd reconnect. "Just think about it. That's all I'm asking. For now, why don't you rest and Ma and I will pack some things for you and Chloe. I know this has been an emotional day."

Emma gave a nod and sighed. "I'll pack my stuff after I nap. I kinda want to be in my room alone. I love all of you and I'm thankful you're here, but…"

"But you need your space. We get it. Go lay down but let us know if you need anything." Amanda said. "We'll get Chloe packed up."

"Zelena, will you still get her from school if I'm not up? She was so excited that you'd be picking her up."

"Of course. Go sleep."

They watched Emma go to her room and collectively let out sighs. It was true that none of them could put themselves in Emma's position, but they'd all do whatever they could to help her. "I'm going to make sure Emma's social media accounts are all private." Zelena stated, being the tech whiz that she was.

"Okay, thank you." Olivia said. "I'm going to call some old friends and see if they can give us any information on Jane."

"I'll go pack some things for Chloe." Amanda stated.

Emma lay in her bed, staring at the wall for a while before moving to her back. She had her phone and after a bit of hesitation, she hit dial, wondering if the number would even still work.

Regina stared at her phone as it rang and lit up with Emma's name. She had kept her number through out the years solely so Emma would have it and wondered if Emma had done the same. She slid the answer option and cleared her throat. "Emma?"

Emma let out a breath of relief. "Regina…I um…I didn't know if you still had the same number." She said, rolling her eyes at herself.

"I do. Emma, are you okay? I heard what happened and I've been thinking about you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Emma felt tears in her eyes at the concern and Regina's words. "I don't know, honestly. I feel so numb and terrified. Regina, I just want to get Chloe and lock us both up somewhere. I don't know what to do."

Regina wished she could reach through the phone and hug the blonde. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I…I've called around, but I can't find any loopholes for a restraining order. I did, however, find out that Jane was released to a halfway home in Buffalo. She's over six hours away and is on parole, so she has to check in with her PO every week. The home she's in also requires them to be in by 10 PM every day or else they alert the PO. I know that still isn't the same as being in jail, but maybe that will help you feel a little relaxed?"

Emma listened and couldn't help but smile just a little. "It helps a bit. Thank you. I appreciate you taking time to look that up for me. I'm sure you're busy with other things."

"Actually, it's a quiet day." Regina said, biting her lip, not sure if she should ask what she really wants to. "Emma…do you want me to come see you?"

Emma's heart leapt into her throat. Gods, she wanted nothing more than to see Regina and feel her arms around her. She had about six more hours before Chloe was out of school and she didn't want to spend them worrying so much about everything.

"Emma? Are you still there. I'm sorry if I…"

"I'm here. Yes. Regina, if you don't mind, I'd love for you to come see me. I'd…well honestly, I'd feel so much better if you did."

Regina smiled softly, though Emma couldn't see it, and closed her laptop. "Then I'm on my way. If you text me your address, I can put it in my navigation."

"I will. Thank you. Oh and Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not changing your number."

Regina smiled again. "Thank you for the same thing. I'll be there soon."

Emma hung up and already felt so much better. She didn't exactly understand why as she had gotten through the last eight years without Regina, but she did. Though now she also felt nervous. It had been eight years since they were together and seven since she'd last seen the woman…when she yelled at her. Why had she told Regina she could come? Why did she think it was going to be easy? Emma sighed as she sent Regina her address and stretched. She had to tell the others and make sure her apartment looked presentable.

When Emma came out to the kitchen, she saw Amanda cooking, Zelena at the computer and Olivia on the phone. Amanda saw her first and frowned. "Emma, it hasn't even been an hour."

"I know but I…I called Regina." She said, sitting at a barstool next to Zelena. "I know where Jane was released to."

"Buffalo." Said Olivia, coming in behind Emma.

"Yeah, at a halfway house. Six hours is a long way, but it's still close." Emma said.

"It is. I did find out she was taken there at 7 this morning. However, due to privacy guidelines, they can't divulge if she went anywhere."

Emma nodded. "Okay, thanks for looking into it."

"Did I hear you say you called Regina?"

"Yeah I did. She um…well she's coming over. Gods I am stupid. She asked if I wanted her to come over and I said yes thinking I'd feel better, but it's been seven years. What was I thinking?"

Olivia gave a little smile. "You were thinking that you want comfort. Emma, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Just relax, Emma." Zelena said from behind the computer. "It's just Regina. Okay, so you're all private already, which is good. I've made sure that any searches for your name don't bring up any of your social sites. Also, the school has nothing about Chloe or any other students, so that's good. Tech wise, she can't find you."

"Thanks, Zee." Emma said, sitting back on the stool. "You guys don't mind if Regina comes, do you?"

"Not at all. Actually, if you don't mind, Ma and I may go home and make sure your room is all ready."

"Yes, I'm just making something for lunch so I know you'll eat and then we'll go. You'll be okay to drive later?"

"If I'm not, I'm sure Zelena will drive my car for us. Zee, are you okay with staying at their house? Otherwise, I mean you could stay here alone if you wanted."

"You kidding? I can't wait to see Preston and there's no way I'm going to stay here when you and my niece are at home. I mean, if that's okay that I stay."

Amanda chuckled. "Yes, it's okay. We have a spare room next to the twins' room. Just don't…influence them too much."

"I take offense to that." Zelena said with a mock gasp.

"Good. You should."

Emma smiled at the banter and leaned back into Olivia's arms. "Guys, I'm sorry I blew up earlier. It wasn't fair or me to do that."

Olivia hugged Emma from behind and kissed her temple. "Shush. You had every right to say what you did and you were right. You were absolutely right about all of it. We don't know what it was like, Chloe doesn't know and she wouldn't know how to cope mentally like you could. Emma, you were right. But, we're still here to do what we can to protect both of you."

"I know. Thanks, mom."

"I'm tired. I'm going to nap in Chloe's bed if that's okay." Zelena said, stretching.

"You can nap in my bed if you want."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to be in the way when Regina get's here." Zelena said with a wink and got up to leave before Emma could say anything.

"Ignore her." Amanda said and hugged Emma. "There's soup on the stove and there's enough for the three of you. Just relax, okay? We'll see you later."

Emma nodded and watched her moms go before looking at her phone. Regina should be here soon and she suddenly felt like the nervous fifteen-year-old she was when she and Regina met. Gods that was so long ago but felt like yesterday. A knock brought Emma out of her trance and she ran her fingers through her hair before opening the door. She smiled and felt her eyes tear up at the same time. "Regina."

"Emma." Regina said, taking in the woman before her. "You grew up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Emma." Regina said, taking in the woman before her. "You grew up."_

Emma gave a small smile. "Seven years will do that." She took in Regina's shorter hair and no-nonsense business suite. "You still look beautiful." Emma said before thinking and then blushed. "Sorry, I mean come in." She said, standing back.

"Thank you." Regina said, stepping in. "So do you."

Emma scoffed. "I look a mess."

Regina sighed and pulled Emma into a hug. She could feel the blonde stiffen and then relax and wrap her arms around Regina. Then, Regina's heart broke as she felt Emma shake against her, sobs overtaking the blonde. She rubbed Emma's back and held her tighter, wanting to just let her cry. "It's okay." Regina whispered. "Let it out. I've got you." Regina slid her shoes off and then led the way to the living room, never letting go of the blonde, and sat on the sofa with Emma in her arms. She wished she had the right words or actions, but she knew she didn't.

Emma felt ridiculous as she sobbed into Regina's chest. After seven years, the first thing she does is start crying to her. "I'm sorry…" Emma let out, but Regina was not letting go, and that made Emma feel better for a moment. "Regina, I'm getting snot and tears on your shirt. Let me just get a tissue."

Regina chuckled and Emma couldn't help but smile at the sound. Regina pulled back and cupped Emma's face, wiping her tears with her thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your world turned upside down with one phone call, Emma, and you are allowed to let out your emotions."

"Yeah but…I'm acting like an idiot. She hasn't even done anything other than get out early and I'm acting like my world has come to an end."

"Of course you are. I wouldn't expect anything different. She tried to kill you. She abused you when you were her foster daughter and then kidnapped you when you felt safe and almost killed you. Emma, your reaction is perfectly expected. It's not just you anymore, honey, it's your daughter too."

Emma reached over and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and her nose. She then looked at Regina's shirt and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I ruined your shirt."

Regina waved off her apology. "Nothing a good wash can't fix." She watched Emma, unable to take her eyes away from the blonde. Though she was going through something, she still had a natural beauty that Regina could not deny. Sure, she was twenty-three now, but she could still see that fifteen-year-old girl that she had been in love with so long ago. Her features were a bit sharper with age, but it made her even more beautiful. Regina suddenly found herself missing out on so much in the last seven years.

"You're staring." Emma said, wiping at her eyes. "Do I look that horrible?"

"Gods no, Emma. I'm sorry I'm staring but you just…you're so beautiful." Regina blushed and looked down. "I…Emma, I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Regina, we've talked about that. It was eight years ago, and we were still kids. I forgave you a long time ago." Emma took Regina's hand. "Thank you for being here for me. I feel terrible because we lost touch and one thing happens and I call you, but I didn't know who else to call. I…I mean my moms were here but I…" Emma blushed and looked down. "As soon as Zelena said she had talked to you, all I could think about was you."

Regina reached over and laced her fingers with Emma's. "You don't have to thank me, Emma. I am confident that if rolls were reversed, you'd be here for me."

"In a heartbeat." Emma admitted. Now she looked at Regina, really looked at her. Other than the scar above her lip, Regina still looked flawless. Emma always loved that scar, would stroke and kiss it. She was older, but still looked younger than her twenty-four years, which Emma wondered if that gave her issues or not. Her hair was shorter, but it looked good on her and her body…damn, her body was even more smoking hot than before.

"You're the one staring now." Regina said with a grin.

"Sorry." Emma said, looking down with a blush.

Regina lifted Emma's chin. "Stop saying you're sorry." She let her hand linger on Emma's chin for a moment before dropping it. "I'm surprised your moms aren't here. Or my sister for that matter. Did they all leave because I was coming?" Regina wouldn't blame Amanda or Olivia if they hated her after what she did.

"No, not at all. They were glad you were coming over. Moms just went home to make sure my old room was ready. Chloe and I are going to stay there for a while, so I feel safer. Zelena is napping in Chloe's room." Emma looked down. "She…she offered for me and Chloe to go back to California with her. I have to admit, it's very tempting. I wouldn't feel like I had to watch my back or worry about my baby. My moms even said they'd come since Preston wants to go to UCLA"

Regina swallowed, understanding what Emma was saying and why she'd want to do that. "What's stopping you?"

Emma looked at Regina and then down at her hands, her heart pounding. "I…" Should she tell the truth? Was it too much? Too soon? "I don't know." She said, chickening out.

"Is it David and Mary and your siblings?" Regina pried.

"Not really. I mean, they'd be sad, but I really think they'd understand."

"I'm sure they would." Regina said biting at her lip. She didn't want to seem arrogant, but she couldn't help but think she was the reason and she didn't know how to feel about that. She wanted Emma to feel safe and happy, of course she wanted that. However, seeing her again made all those old feelings come back and she really wanted to explore that…if Emma was willing, of course. "Emma, I know I don't have the right to ask this, but please be honest with me."

Emma swallowed and looked at Regina, all her old feelings stirring inside her. "You." She admitted and looked back down. "I know that's crazy and I know I haven't shown you any signs in the last seven years that I still…but I do. Regina I can't stop having feelings for you and seeing you now just makes those feelings stronger. I know it's crazy and stupid and I don't mean to put this on you…and my emotions are all over but it's true. If I even thought we stood a chance, just a sliver of a chance, I'd stay and not go."

"Even if you'd feel and maybe even be safer in California?"

Emma nodded, still not looking at Regina. "Even then. I guess I'd just have to work from home and make Chloe do online schooling and I'd shop online and never leave the house. I'd probably chain Chloe up to her bed too, but at least I'd have a chance to be with you." Emma gave a small smile to show she was only partly joking. Regina wiped at her eyes, not sure how to answer, but before she could, Emma scoffed. "I'm sorry. I'm putting this on you within the first hour of you being here and us seeing each other after seven years. Gods, what the fuck is wrong with me? I'm so sorry."

"Emma." Regina said, giving her hand a squeeze. "There's nothing wrong with you. I hesitated because I don't know how to answer you. I want to be honest and tell you that you have every damn chance in the world and that I can't believe I have a second chance. I want to tell you that I will take you out tonight, that we can start dating right away, that I will keep you safe…and all that is true…"

"But?"

"But, that's selfish." Regina admitted, tears in her eyes. She never thought she'd have another chance with Emma, a chance to right her wrongs from years ago. She never imagined she'd have a possibility to be with the first and, so far, only love of her life. However, she wanted Emma and Chloe to be safe and happy and carefree. "You deserve to be happy, to feel safe, to know your baby girl is safe. I can do all that I can here, but let's be honest, you'd be safer in California. You'd feel freer and I…I can't go there, Emma. I'm under contract with the AD for another two years and…I could never ask you to trust me again in a long-distance relationship, no matter how much I know I wouldn't do that again. I couldn't do that to you. I want so badly to be selfish and convince you to stay, but I honestly think the right thing to do is convince you to go."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to process all the information she just got from Regina. She still wanted her, she still loved her – or at least had feelings for her. She wanted Emma to stay. "I may feel safer and freer there, but I'd never be happier. Especially now after hearing you say that." Green eyes looked into brown ones. "Tell me honestly, Regina, do we stand a chance? I know it's been seven years, and I know we have to get to know each other again…but do you want that? I mean, I never reached out to you, but you also didn't reach out to me. Is it just because this is an emotional situation or…"

"No. Emma, it's not that. You're right, I never did reach out to you but there was a reason for that. You asked me not to. I fucked up, I ruined us and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you even more by not respecting your wishes. Ask Zelena, ask my mother, I've cried so much over what I did to you and how I hurt you and how much I regretted it. I tried dating, but no one was you, no one made me feel like you did, before I fucked it up. Emma, you have no idea how many emails I've deleted before sending, how many times I almost called you, hell, how many times my sister had to take my phone away because I was drunk and wanted you. I just couldn't do that to you after the hurt I caused you. If I…fuck if I'd have known you still had feelings for me, I'd have done everything within my power to be back with you. You're right, we do have to get to know each other again, but Emma, I want that if you do." Regina sighed. "But…"

"Gina, no more buts." Emma said, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, one more. But I want you to still consider going with Zelena to California. Like I said, my contract is up in two years and then I can move there. I can be a lawyer or even an ADA anywhere, and two years really isn't that long." Although Regina knew it would feel like forever, she also knew how fast it could go. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to today, but I want you to really think about Zelena's offer."

"Wait…you can't just say all those things and then say we can't date." Emma said, feeling low again.

"I didn't say that. I just said not tonight. Tonight, you need your family and you're exhausted already. I want you to really think about everything and make sure you're not just saying you want this because of your emotions and the feelings from seeing me again. The very last thing I want to do is take advantage, and I'd feel like I'm doing exactly that if I don't give you time to actually think. Talk about it with your moms and Zelena if you want to. Then, if you decide you do want to give me a second chance, call me or text me and I'll set up our first date."

Emma thought about it and gave a nod. It made sense as her mind was honestly such a mess right now. "I'm so tired." She admitted and leaned over to rest on Regina who wrapped her arm around her.

"Then hand me the remote and let me watch TV while you rest." Regina said with a chuckle.

"Don't you have to work?" Emma asked, handing Regina the remote and cuddled into her more, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa.

"Not unless there's an emergency. I told my secretary that I'm taking a personal day." Regina said, making herself more comfortable. "Now you sleep. I'm assuming Chloe is in school until about 3?"

"Yeah, but Zelena said she'd get her. Chloe was excited that her Auntie Zee would be there." Emma said as her eyes closed. "I have my alarm set for 2:45 from when I was going to nap earlier, but I probably won't sleep that long."

"That's only two hours, Ems. If you need to sleep that long, sleep it." Regina said, trying to hide the growling of her stomach.

Emma chuckled. "There's soup on the stove. Once I'm asleep, go help yourself. My ma made it before they left."

After about a half an hour, Emma was out cold. Regina didn't want to move, but her stomach was empty, and her bladder was full, so she carefully got up and went to find the bathroom. Once done in there, she went to get some soup but stopped at the shelves along the wall. Pictures of Chloe and Emma through the years flooded the shelves, making Regina smile sadly. She missed so much of both their lives and she could never get it back. Sure, she'd seen Chloe's first steps and heard her first words, but she missed so much more. Potty training, pre-school, her first haircut, first day of school, she missed it all and it saddened her that Emma had to do it on her own. Sure, she had her family, but Regina had promised to be there for her, and she wasn't. Regina sniffed and then chuckled as she picked up a picture of Chloe with Zelena, both making funny faces.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" Zelena asked quietly, trying not to scare her sister. "Let me tell you, she's exactly how I imagined Emma to be at her age."

Regina nodded and put the picture back. "I'm glad they've had you, Zee." She said, wiping at her tears. "I really fucked up such a good thing."

Zelena turned and pulled Regina into a tight hug. "You did, but it's not too late. Regina, that woman still loves you and I know you love her. Just fricken go for it. Stop pussyfooting around and be the Regina Mills I know you can be."

Regina chuckled a bit. "It may have been easier if you wouldn't have offered them to go to California."

"Come on. Let's get some of Amanda's amazing soup and talk about this."

The two warmed up some soup, keeping enough for Emma and sat at the breakfast bar. Regina told Zelena about their conversation and sighed when she finished. "She should go with you. She needs to be safe and I can go there in two more years."

Zelena sighed. "You're right. She would be safer with me, but she'd be happier with you. Can I be honest? I know Emma's terrified and we can only imagine what's going through her head, but do you think this Jane would really come after Emma? I'm not at all trying to downplay her fears. Her feelings are valid and real; I'm just curious if you think Jane would do anything."

Regina sipped at her coffee, thinking about that. "Well, I don't know her, Zee, but I did read her file as soon as I heard what happened. She hates Emma; always has. She blames Emma for her being in jail. I honestly cannot understand how she got parole because she has admitted she still blamed Emma for everything. It honestly makes no sense to me. So, to answer your question, if I were Emma, I'd be just as scared as she is. I am scared for her, Zee, I'm scared for Chloe and I'm mad that there's nothing I can do." Regina sighed. "I should have told her we didn't have a chance just so she'd go to California with you."

Zelena reached and took Regina's hand. "That would have only added heartbreak for both of you."

"Yes, but she'd be safe."

"But I'd be sad." Emma said from the doorway. "Really sad and depressed and heartbroken and Zelena would have to deal with me again and she doesn't want that." Emma sat down next to Regina. "I'm honestly giving it thought, Regina, I promise. I'm so touched and glad you were honest with me, so thank you for that."

"Of course. I promise I will never lie to you again, Emma. I'll never do to you what I did before."

Emma sighed and turned to face Regina. "Gina, you need to stop beating yourself up for something you did when you were nineteen. Something I've already forgiven you for. If we are going to move forward and try this again, the past has to be the past. I've forgiven you; you need to forgive you."

"God you guys are still disgustingly sweet." Zelena said as she got up and took both her and Regina's bowl to the sink. "Emma, I'm warming up the rest of the soup and then I'll head out for Chloe. Don't worry, I will be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"Thanks, Zee. Please don't tell her anything; I need to figure out how to tell her." Emma then looked at Regina. "Gina, please…"

"I get it Emma." Regina said with a small smile. "I can't promise you that I won't slip up and possibly apologize for our past, but I do promise I will work on forgiving myself. Emma, I'll do what ever it takes, even waiting for two years while you go start life in California."

Emma sighed. "I'll think about it. Honestly, it's a great offer, but my life is here. Do I let her win and run away? Maybe. I want to talk with my moms more and maybe my parents."

Regina nodded and watched as Zelena brought in a bowl of soup and a sandwich. The redhead leaned over and kissed Emma's temple. "Be back soon."

"Thanks, Zee." It was hard for Emma to not go with, but she knew Zelena would keep Chloe safe. She started eating and then sighed. "I still have to pack."

"How long are you staying with your moms?"

"I don't know. At least the weekend. Then I have to really just decide how to do this thing called life." Emma was glad it was Thursday and would only have to worry about Chloe at school for one more day this week.

"Then how about, should you decide to stay, and you still feel like you did earlier, we set our date for next Friday?" Emma gave a pout and Regina chuckled. "What's that face for."

"First you said no date tonight, and now you want to wait until next week?"

Regina chuckled and couldn't stop herself from kissing Emma's bottom lip. She stopped and pulled back. "Sorry…"

"I'm not." Emma said, cupping the back of Regina's neck and pulling her closer. She kissed her lips and melted into it. It was like no time had passed as they moved closer to each other and deepened the kiss. Emma let out a moan as she broke to take a breath. "Gods, you are still the best damn kisser ever."

Regina smirked and stroked Emma's cheek. "So are you. Okay fine, text me tomorrow and tell me how you're feeling. We can decide if we want the date to be tomorrow or Saturday…providing you still want to do this."

"Of course, I do, you idiot." Emma said with a chuckle as she took her dishes to the sink. "I would have thought that kiss proved it."

"Hmm." Regina said, tapping her chin. "I'm really not sure."

Emma grinned and in two steps was in front of Regina, her hands on her waist. "Let me convince you." She pushed Regina against the fridge and kissed her harder than before. Regina moaned and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, cupping the back of it with her hand.

"Mama! I'm home!" Chloe called out as she burst open the door. Her eyes went wide and she froze in the doorway. "Who are you kissing?"

"Kissing? What did I miss?" Zelena asked, coming in and seeing both Regina and Emma blushing.

"Mama was kissing that lady." Part of Regina's heart ached at being called 'that lady', but she knew she deserved it. "Wait…are you…you're Gina!" Chloe said, her face going from surprised to suspicious. "You hurt my Mama a long time ago."

Emma closed her eyes. "Chloe, that's not nice."

"But it's true."

"How do you even know that? I never told you anything like that."

Chloe stood with her hand on her hip giving her mother a 'duh' look. "Auntie Zee, Auntie Mal, Auntie Ruby and even Granny Cora told me. They said that you loved Gina so much and Gina broke your heart."

Emma was about to say something, but Regina cut her off. "I did." She admitted. "I was a horrible person and hurt your mother in ways no one deserves. But I told her how sorry I am and how bad I feel. It was wrong and I know that, and your mom is such a good person, she's giving me a second chance." Regina couldn't help but grin. "You are a beautiful young lady. Gosh, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"You knew me back then?" Chloe asked, her anger temporarily forgotten.

"Yeah." Regina said, a pang in her heart. "You used to call me Mommy Gina."

Chloe looked at the woman. "Was it cuz of me that you left?"

"Gods no. I hated leaving you and your mother. I left to go to law school and…that's where I…"

"Where she made her mistake." Emma said. "People make mistakes, Chloe, but that doesn't make them bad people. It also doesn't mean they can't change or don't deserve another chance if they did change."

"What if they didn't change?"

"Well, they still sometimes get another chance." Emma said, sighing as she picked Chloe up and put her on the breakfast bar. "Baby girl, I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Is it about Gina?" Chloe asked, giving a side glance to Regina.

"No…well not now. I do want to talk to you about her later and fix any wrong things your dear _old_ aunties told you."

"Come on sis, let's go in the living room while these two talk." Zelena said and Regina nodded and went with. "So, you two were kissing?"

Chloe watched Emma and noticed something different about her. "Mommy? What's wrong? You look scared and worried."

Emma sighed and sat at the bar, looking at her daughter. "Honey, this isn't easy to talk about in ways that you may understand so I'm going to do my best and you ask me anything you want, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe said, her voice shaking. "But you aren't getting rid of me or anything, right?"

"No baby. Of course I'm not. I love you way too much to get rid of you." Emma said, tapping Chloe's nose. "Honey, when I was little, I didn't always live with Grandma Olivia. She found me when I was five and adopted me, but before that, I lived with a few different people."

"Foster parents?" Chloe asked. "I've heard you talk about it, but it didn't sound good."

"It wasn't good for me. Some foster kids get great homes, but I didn't. The reason I'm telling you this is because one of those foster mothers that were not nice to me got out of jail today. She did some really bad things to me when I was with her and even after I was with Olivia."

"How did she get you once you with Grandma Olivia?"

Emma sighed, though she wanted to answer all of Chloe's questions, she didn't want to scare her. "She saw me at a park and took me. I don't want to tell you exactly what she did, baby girl, not until you're older if you still want to know, but she is the reason for the scars on my arms, legs and back."

"You mean those long lines?" Chloe asked, taking Emma's arm and pulling her sleeve up. She traced the scar and looked at her mother. "These? You always said someone did something bad to you, but that she was in jail."

Emma nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt her daughter's fingers on her scar. "Yes. She was in jail, but they let her out early…today. I went there a couple weeks ago and asked them not to let her out yet, but they did. Baby, I don't want to scare you, but I'm scared. She doesn't know where we live, but we're going to go stay with Grandma's for a while just so I feel safer. You'll still go to school, but it's very important that you don't go off with any strangers or by yourself."

Chloe looked up at her with big, scared eyes. "You think she'll take me like she did you? Mama, I don't want to get hurt."

Emma sighed and stood, wrapping her arms around Chloe. "I don't know if she wants to, honey, but I do know I'm going to do everything I can to not let that happen. I don't want to scare you, my love, and I'm sorry if I am scaring you; I just need you to understand why we'll be staying at Grandmas' and why it's so very important that you don't go anywhere with out letting one of us know."

Chloe held onto her mother and nodded against her chest. "Okay, mommy." She pulled back and looked at Emma. "Please don't let her get me or you."

Emma hated that she had effectively scared her daughter. Maybe she shouldn't have been as honest as she was. She cupped Chloe's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Baby girl, I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe." Upon saying those words, she knew that her daughter's safety was far more important than her happiness. Maybe California was a good idea after all. Emma had already waited seven years for her happiness, what was two more? "Honey, I don't even know if Jane is going to be stupid enough to come around us. I may be worried for no reason, but for now, I want to stay back at home where I feel safer; where grandma Olivia and Gramma Manda can help me keep you safe."

"And keep you safe, Mommy." Chloe said, her little hands cupping Emma's face now. "I don't wanna lose you or see you hurt."

Emma smiled softly and pulled Chloe into her arms again. "You won't lose me, baby girl." She let out a breath and put on a smile. "Now, how about you go see what Grandmas packed for you and see if you want to add anything. You'll still go to school tomorrow because your teachers all know what's going on and will also keep you safe. Baby, I don't want you to be too worried, okay? I just want you to be careful."

Chloe nodded. "I will be, Mama. I'll be so careful." She then gave Emma a look. "Are you and Regina gonna get married? Did you forgive her for breaking your heart? Is she a bad person too?"

Emma sighed, but chuckled at the same time. "What have your aunties been telling you? Never mind, I don't want to know. No, at this time we're not getting married. Yes, I forgave her, and no, baby, she's not a bad person. She made a mistake a long time ago and is very sorry for it. I forgave her and we may go on a few dates."

Chloe smiled. "Good. No matter what my aunties said, Gramma and Grandma said you were the happiest with Gina. I want you to be happy, mommy."

Emma felt a warmth in her, and she smiled. Not only did her daughter want her happy, but she seemed to understand and be okay with the subject of Jane as well. Though, only time would tell how scared she really was. "Okay munchkin, go make sure you're all packed." Emma said, letting Chloe down from the counter. Emma sighed and leaned her head against the counter, feeling like she didn't even nap before. She felt hands on her shoulder and smiled slightly as the hands gently massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Emma, I think you need to go to your moms and take a long hot bath and go to bed. You've had an emotional day." Regina said, working her magic on some knots in Emma's muscles. "I got called into work, but I'm so glad you let me come over today."

Emma lifted her head and turned to Regina. "Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me." She chewed on her lip. "Regina, I think…"

"Emma, your house isn't soundproof. I heard. You need to take that little angel to California. I'll fly out to you as often as I can, and we can call all the time. In two years when my contract is up, I'll come out there." She ran her fingers through Emma's hair, feeling as if time had never moved and they were teenagers again. "You're worth the wait, and that way I can prove to you that I've changed."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and rest her head on her shoulder. "So are you. I feel like we could easily just pick up where we left off, but if I am going to California, it's kind of a tease."

"If you are going, then we have to spend all the time we can together before you do." Regina said, lifting Emma's chin and kissing her softly.

Both women found it comforting how quickly they went from being almost strangers back to feeling comfortable kissing. Though, maybe it was because emotions were high, but Emma didn't want to think about that right now. She parted the kiss and gazed into Regina's eyes. "Regina I…"

"Shh. Don't say it. Not yet. Emma, I don't want this to just be because you had a bad day. Say it after you've thought about it."

Though Emma was sure her feelings wouldn't change, she nodded. "Okay. Have a good afternoon at work." She watched Regina go and sighed, so many mixed emotions running through her.

Once at her moms, Emma excused herself and went outside to call her parents. Her mother put her on speaker, and she told them about Jane and about how scared she was. She told them she was staying with her moms for at least the weekend and, while biting her lip, told them of the offer to go to California.

"Oh Emma. If you will both feel and be safer there, then you should go. We'll take care of the tickets for you and help get everything packed and shipped there." David said, though he would hate to see Emma go.

"Your dad is right, but I get a feeling that you don't exactly want to go." Mary said, picking up something in Emma's voice.

Emma sighed. "It's an amazing and kind offer that I'd be stupid to pass up on."

"But…" Mary urged.

"But…everyone I love is here. Sure, moms said they and Preston could always move out there, but you and dad and the kids are here, Ruby, Mal, Regina, Cora are all here."

"Regina?" Mary asked, picking up on that.

David chuckled. "I'm going to let you girls talk. Emma, just know that I support any choice you make."

"Thanks dad." Emma said and waited for Mary to say something.

"So, Regina?" Emma could hear the smile in Mary's voice.

"Yes, Regina. I thought it was a pipe dream, you know? I never could get over her, but I didn't know she never got over me. I called her today. I don't even know why, but I did, and she came over and…well things happened. We talked and kissed and I think we're going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh Emma. That's so tragically romantic."

"Tragically romantic?" Emma chuckled.

"Yes. I mean in any other situation it would be fantastic, but now you have all this Jane stuff to worry about."

"I know, and Regina's under contract for two years. She did say, however, she would fly out to me as often as she could and once her contract was up, she'd move to California. It's just…mom, this is her dream. In two years, they could offer her DA and I don't want her to pass that up for me. But at the same time, I don't want to constantly live in fear."

"Sounds like you have some soul searching to do, Emma, and not much time to do it in. If it were just you, I'd be terrified, but I'd tell you to follow your heart. However, since it's not just you, I can't help but lean towards wanting you to go to California. At least for a while. However, it's not my choice to make."

"I know and I agree with you. It's just hard." Emma admitted, feeling tears in her eyes. "I could finally be with her again and this has to happen."

"True, but if that wouldn't have happened, you probably wouldn't have called Regina."

"Okay, but I'm not giving Jane credit on getting me to call Regina." Emma said bitterly.

"No, of course not." Mary said softly. "I love you Emma, and I'll do whatever I can to help, but this is a choice you need to make on your own. Just know that what your dad said was right; no matter what you decide, we will support you."

"Thanks mom. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Emma. Just tell us when you've made your choice and if you need anything, we're right here."

Emma then went back inside to have a talk with Olivia and Amanda. She got the same response she had gotten from her birth parents and knew she had to just sit and think things through on her own.

Meanwhile in Buffalo, Jane got off the bus and into the halfway house just at check in time. She went to her room and took her new phone out, grinning. Today had just been a dry run; a chance to get a layout of everything and it was pure luck that she had seen all she had. She not only saw where Emma now lived, but also saw what her daughter looked like. The little brat was a spitting image of her mother and that helped feed the hate inside her. She was about to go when she saw Emma, the redhead, and the little one heading out and decided to follow them. Now, she knew where Emma's mothers lived and judging by the luggage, knew they'd be staying there for a while. She looked through the pictures and opened her notebook, drawing out maps and plans and then called the number in her phone. "Is it ready?" She asked, smiling at the answer. "Great. Tomorrow is the day. If I don't do it tomorrow, I won't have another chance until Monday." She hung up and looked at the picture again. "Well little one. By the time I'm done with you, both you and your mother will wish I'd have just killed you. This time, however, I won't be caught until I'm done."


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is going to get dark. This is your warning. I don't want to give anything away, but don't read if violence of any kind will trigger you. (It won't be as detailed as I originally thought, but it's still there. Fair warning) This chapter is longer because I couldn't find the right spot to end/split it.**_

_**Also, for those of you who only read this story and don't know yet, I'm not updating as much as normal because I'm working more and because my father is sick, and I am spending time with him when I can. (We did get good news though, so things are starting to look better). Anyway, I hope you enjoy…although that may be the wrong word.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review.**_

**Chapter 3**

"How the hell are you going to pull this off?" The woman in the sunglasses asked Jane as they stood in the shadows behind the school playground. "This place is guarded more than the bank and they all have your picture."

"Yes, but they don't have your picture." Jane said, carefully watching. "She's here. Remember the plan."

They put on their hats that matched their blue jumpsuits and grabbed their rakes, Jane pulling the wheelbarrow behind her as Becca went over to the other side of the playground where the play yard supervisor was. She got the signal once Jane was at the exit gate and found it unlocked. Becca fell down, dramatically crying out that a snake bit her. As the supervisor and other staff and kids went over, Jane took her chance and grabbed Chloe, sticking the tape over her mouth and all but throwing her in the wheelbarrow. Into the trees she went, while no one saw what happened. The plan was for her to wait for Becca, so she took Chloe out and held her.

"Hello, little one." She said, wrapping tape around the girls joined wrists behind her back. Chloe had tears streaming down her face as the pain hit her. Jane was not careful in the least and she turned the girl around roughly to face her. She pinched at her chin and moved her face close to the girls. "This is all your mother's fault. When you cry for your mommy, and you will, remember that she is the reason you are here. She won't come for you, she won't save you, she can't save you." She then smacked Chloe hard in the face. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear anymore crying."

Emma had just got back to her mothers' house after dropping Chloe off when her phone rang. Confused that the school was calling, she answered it. "Hello. Did Chloe forget something?" She gave Olivia a smile as she waited.

There was a pause and then Ms. Aryn sighed. "She's not with you?"

Emma's heart stopped as she clutched her chest. "Wh…what do you mean? I just dropped her off." No, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. "I signed her in and said goodbye. Ms. Jeffrey's was outside and marked Chloe there."

Ms. Aryn was on the verge of tears as she signaled for Ms. Jeffrey's to call the police. "Emma I…I don't know how to say this, but she's not here."

Emma didn't know how it happened, but she was suddenly sitting on the floor and Olivia rushed over. "What the hell do you mean she's not there?" Emma screamed into the phone. "I signed her in! You told me she was safe there! Where the fuck is my daughter?!"

"Emma, calm down." Olivia said as she sat by her daughter and took the phone. "This is Olivia."

"Olivia I…I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened." The head honestly wanted to cry. She felt terrible.

"What exactly happened?" Sure, Olivia was worried, but they'd get nowhere if emotions were so high.

"I don't know." The woman said, trying to calm herself down. She completely understood why Emma was upset as she was upset herself and Chloe wasn't even her daughter. "She was here, signed in and playing and then…she wasn't. We've looked everywhere, talked to everyone outside but it seems there was a distraction. A woman landscaper appeared distressed and claimed to have been bitten by a snake. However, as soon as Ms. Jeffreys left to call for help, she was gone."

"Was she Jane?"

"No. This woman had dark hair and dark eyes."

"Did you call the police?"

"Just now. I…I wanted to make sure Emma didn't have her."

"Emma wouldn't have taken her without telling you. We just lost time." Olivia groaned, looking at her daughter who was just staring at the floor. "I'm sorry…I have to go but one of us will be down there soon."

"What's going on?" Zelena asked, stretching as she just woke up.

"She's gone." Emma whispered, her mind still not fully processing what she was told.

"What? Who's gone?" Zelena asked, sensing something very wrong.

"Chloe. My baby. My beautiful baby girl is gone." Emma's big tear-filled eyes looked between her mother and her friend. "What the fuck do I do? I don't know what to do. I can't breathe. It hurts. My…my fucking heart…it hurts." This was worse than the pain she felt when Regina cheated on her, worse than any pain she had ever felt before and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Zelena rushed to Emma and sat next to her, holding her as Olivia called for Amanda. Time was everything and they needed to do something.

"Amanda, call Nick. Tell him Jane is out and Chloe is missing."

Amanda froze, her heart dropping to her feet. "She's…oh gods." She then took her phone out to call Nick.

"I know, Amanda, I just got the call. We're on our way to the school." Nick said as soon as he answered.

"What do we do?"

"You stay home. You let us do our job."

"Nick…"

"Amanda, I know this is hard, I get that, but stay home. I'm sending Carisi over while Fin and I check out the security cameras at the school."

"Wait!" Emma called out and stood up, looking at her phone. "I didn't tell her this, but I put my iPod in her bag with the tracking on, just in case." She paused and her shoulders slumped. "It's right outside the school."

"Emma…she probably took…"

"Took her bag off. I know. Fuck!" She then went and put her boots back on. "I'm going to look for her."

"Emma, wait." Amanda said, but completely understood why Emma would want to go look. "I hate to say this, but she's not going to be somewhere we can see her."

Emma turned, her eyes filled with anger and tears. "I have to try."

Jane cut Chloe's bag off her back and tossed it aside. She then did the same with the girls' clothes, putting a large t-shirt over her.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked as she ran over to the van.

"I don't know if she has a tracking device on her. She's the granddaughter of two retired detectives."

"You didn't tell me that! What the hell, Jane! That makes this even more dangerous."

Jane rolled her eyes and took Becca's head, slamming it against the van and knocking her out. She then took the scissors she had and slit the woman's wrists before pushing Chloe in the van. "See what can happen if you don't listen?" She took the keys and made sure all the doors were locked before heading out. This was always her plan; she wanted to do this part alone.

Chloe laid on her side, her knees curled up and her eyes shut tight. _Mommy will find me. Mommy will look for me and find me and save me. Mommy won't let me get hurt. _She whimpered as she was thrown from side to side as Jane drove.

Jane smiled as she followed the map and found what she was looking for. A secluded cabin surrounded by thick rows of trees. She parked the van and looked back at the little one curled in a ball. "Let's go play." She said, grinning evilly as Chloe closed her eyes tighter. Jane got out and opened the side door, yanking Chloe out. "Stand up!" She yelled, smacking her head again. She then pulled the girl to the door and found the key where she was told it would be and unlocked it. She pushed Chloe in and closed and locked the door before turning on the child with a knife in her hand. "If you so much as look at the door, you will lose a finger. Once your fingers are gone, then go your toes. You don't want to know what happens then. Do I make myself clear?" Chloe's heart was pounding, but she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she felt warm liquid run down her legs and instantly felt mortified and terrified. Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Gods, you're as disgusting as your mother was." She then smirked. "Get on your stomach and soak that piss up with your shirt."

Chloe looked at her, unsure how to do that with her hands tied behind her back. However, one look from the woman and she dropped down and laid on her stomach, feeling the liquid soak into her shirt.

"Stay down there until I'm ready for you and keep your fucking eyes off that door." Jane said, kicking the girl in her side before stepping over her.

Chloe closed her eyes, praying for her mother to find her.

Emma paced the living room as they waited to hear from Nick and Fin. She had been stopped by Carisi from leaving and felt like a part of her was missing and she needed to get it or she'd die.

"Emma honey?" Olivia said as she went to her daughter. "They'll find her."

Emma shook her head. "She cut her clothes off, mom. Cut her bag, stripped her, she left that other woman to die! Mom, even if we get her back, she's going to be different. This is exactly what I wanted to keep her from." Emma said, pulling away. She went out to the back yard and yelled out the most pitiful, painful scream. Olivia was right there, holding her. "She can't do this, mom! She…she's never had to be mentally or physically strong. I shouldn't have taken her to school. I should have listened to myself and kept her home."

"Emma, we can't think like that. Nick and Fin are the best, you know that. They will find her. Yes, she left that woman for dead, but she didn't die, Emma. She's alive and I'm going to talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

The back door opened, and Regina came out, rushing to Emma and wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Oh Emma. What can I do? How can I help you?"

Emma shook her head as the lump grew in her throat. "Hold me…" She whispered.

"Always."

Olivia left the two outside and came in the house. "Carisi, what is going on? If we don't hear news soon, I'm going into the station myself. My grandbaby is out there in the hands of a psycho and I'm hearing nothing."

"Liv, you know how this works."

"I don't give a shit, Carisi, I want my grandbaby found now." She sighed, trying not to let it all out. "At least tell me that other woman has woken up."

"Liv, you can't…"

"I can, Carisi. I can. I'll take Robert with me." She looked over at the other detective. He had been with them a while before she and Amanda retired and knew he'd keep her on track.

He gave a nod. "I'll make sure it's by the book, Carisi."

Carisi ran his fingers through his hair. "Get it okayed with the Serge."

Olivia let out a breath; she knew Fin would okay this. She looked over at Robert who hung up the phone and nodded. "Let's go."

Mary and David were coming in just as Olivia was leaving. "I'll be back, Amanda knows what's going on. Emma's in the back yard with Regina."

"Okay." Mary said and went in search of her daughter while David went to talk to Amanda, Carisi, and Zelena. She opened the back door and saw her baby girl sobbing in the arms of Regina, so she stopped, not sure if she should intrude.

Emma, however, looked over and saw her. "Mom. Mom, what do I do?" She asked as she sat up and reached for her mother who came and sat by her, holding her. "I…I'm sorry if this is insensitive, but you've been through this. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm doing nothing."

Mary swallowed the lump in her own throat as the memories from the day Emma was taken came back again. She stroked her daughter's hair and knew some of the pain she was going through. "Honey, you're doing what you should be doing. Let the police do their job; they can do it with a clear head honey. You are, understandably, far too emotional to think rationally. I know it's hard." She said, moving to cup Emma's face, wiping at her tears. "Sitting here while your baby is out there is the hardest thing you'll ever do, but you have help, Emma. I didn't have that, and that gives me so much hope. Try to have hope, my love, she needs you to have hope."

Emma let out a breath and moved to rest her head on her birth mother's chest. "I'm trying, mom, but I know Jane. I know what she can and will do. Mom, Chloe as we know her is gone already."

Regina and Mary gave each other tearful looks, neither one doubting Emma's words, but neither one knowing what to do or say. Mary stroked Emma's hair while Regina rubbed her back, trying to just comfort her.

"You can have ten minutes alone, per Fin's orders, but then I have to supervise. Please don't make us regret doing this."

Olivia gave Robert a nod. "I understand." She then took a breath and went into the room where Becca was lying in bed looking miserable. Olivia fought the urge to strangle her, instead she sat on the chair by her bed. "You don't know me, but I'm Olivia Benson and Chloe is my granddaughter."

The woman in the bed let out a sigh, knowing there was no way out of this. "I don't know where she took her. All I know is once we had her, we were going to leave with her, and Jane said I'd get half of the million-dollar ransom we'd ask for her."

Olivia raised a brow. "How on earth would we get that kind of money?"

"Not you." The woman sighed. "Emma's birth parents. They're loaded now."

"Now? What do you mean now?"

The woman looked at Olivia. "When I took Emma, they had no money. I didn't know that until later and that's why I…dropped the baby off."

Olivia gasped. "You're Rachel? The woman who kidnapped Emma from her parents?"

"I'm Becca, but yes, I was Rachel." She sighed. "I'm not getting out of this so I may as well tell you everything". Olivia waived for Robert to come in and he took notes as the woman spoke. "Jane found me, though I still don't know how, and convinced me that I should get paid now for what I did years ago. The problem is, it was so long ago, and Emma found her parents so why would they pay me now? So, Jane said Emma had a daughter and if we took her, they'd pay us. I had no idea what that woman was capable of or I swear, I wouldn't have done it."

"Do you know where she was going to hold Chloe? It's important, Becca. If you can think of anything she said, it would help. She…she's going to harm that little girl, Becca, just like she harmed Emma years ago…maybe even worse. Please help us help her. She's only a seven-year-old child."

Becca had tears in her eyes, hating herself for what she did, both years ago and now. "I don't know." She said, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. "We were parked in the woods in a gray van with no side windows. She…she said something about not having to leave the woods." She sighed and opened her eyes. "That's it."

Olivia gently touched the woman's arm. "Thank you. That helps. I'll be sure the DA knows you helped us."

"I don't care, Ms. Benson. I deserve whatever punishment I get. I…I know it won't mean much if anything, but please tell Emma that I'm so sorry."

Olivia nodded, though she knew she wouldn't tell Emma that right away. She left the room and called Fin, telling him everything the woman said.

"Thanks, Liv. That's good information. Now go home."

Liv sighed, she wanted to go to the office, to be on the front line. This was one of those times she wished she hadn't retired, but she knew she had to get back home. She had Preston and the girls to worry about on top of Emma. She felt terrible, but she was glad that the girls had been scheduled to stay the night with their new family as a trial run that night. Amanda had already called the social worker and they were told that so long as it all goes well, the girls would just stay there. That being said, Olivia wanted to get home and say goodbye before they left. She let her mind wander as Robert drove them home. Once there, she came in and saw the twins and Preston. School was already out; it had already been eight hours since Chloe went missing. She looked to their son. "Where's your sister?"

"She's in bed. Regina's up there. Mary Margaret called the doctor because Emma kept saying her chest hurt." He said with tears in his eyes. Olivia went to him and hugged him. "Mom, I want Chloe back. I hate seeing Emma like this and I hate thinking…" He let out a sob, unable to continue.

"I know." Olivia said over the lump in her own throat. "I know. Is Emma feeling better? The pain I mean?"

David came in then and wrapped his arms around Olivia and Preston knowing everyone needed comfort. "I picked up a prescription for her. She didn't want to take it, but it'll help calm her and hopefully let her rest." He looked at Olivia. "Liv, what are the numbers? The chances? I have hope, but what's the reality?"

Olivia went with David to the kitchen. "It got a bit better. The woman they found that was working with Jane told us everything she knows. It sounds like she took Chloe to a cabin somewhere in the same woods they found her in."

"Then let's go." Emma said from the doorway. "Mom, I can't sit here anymore. I can't sleep, I need my baby. Please, let's go."

"Emma, Fin and Nick are…"

"Are not her mother. If you don't want to come with, that's fine, but I'm going."

"I'm going with her." Regina said, having made up her mind.

"I can't." Olivia said and looked towards the living room where Carisi and Robert were. They'd never let them leave. "Go out the back door. I'll keep them distracted as long as I can." She then reached out and took Emma's hand. "Be careful, Emma, please." She then looked at Regina. "Keep her safe."

Regina nodded and Emma kissed Olivia's hand. "I love you, mom."

Pain. Chloe found herself waking up and all she could feel was pain. It was dark, so she couldn't see her injuries, but she felt them. Her whole body hurt, and she felt hot and sticky. Panicked, she moved her fingers and toes and didn't feel like any of them were missing. A couple teeth were missing though, and she could still taste the blood. She remembered the sound of her nose crunching when she was pushed down and the blood that had gushed from there too. She remembered praying for it to end, praying to just die so it would end. "Mommy." She let out quietly or tried to. Her throat hurt and so did her stomach.

"Your mommy isn't coming, little bitch." Came her voice from the corner, causing Chloe to whimper. She honestly couldn't take more. Jane put a camera down on the floor and went to Chloe. "Say it again." She ordered before kicking the girl's back.

Chloe cried out and then sniffed. "My mommy did this to me. It's my mommy's fault that I'm here and in pain. She didn't love me enough to keep me safe." Chloe screamed out as a searing pain in her side made her saw stars.

"What did you forget?"

"I hate you mommy!" She cried, looking at the camera before passing out again.

"Emma Swan Benson! What are you doing here?" Fin asked as Emma went under the caution tape. "I can't let you at the crime scene. And ADA Mills? Have you both lost your minds?"

"I have to look, Fin." Emma said, tears in her eyes. "I have to."

Fin sighed, remembering Emma as a little girl who had gone missing from the same woman who now had Chloe. "Stay close to us." He said and then looked at the group of officers which included Nick. "Okay, spread out and be attentive. Emma, do not go too far ahead."

Emma gave a nod and then took Regina's hand as they set out. She had decided to stay along what looked like a track and watched for tire marks. They walked in silence for almost forty-five minutes, though to Emma, it was days. Suddenly they heard a scream and Emma's hand clutched Regina's. She'd know that scream and it ripped her heart apart. "It's her." Emma went to look for Fin, but he was too far away. "Go get Fin."

"Emma, I'm coming with you." Regina said, waving her arms to get Fin's attention. Once she knew he saw her, she followed Emma towards the noise.

Emma saw the cabin and she ran faster, now terrified at how the screams had abruptly stopped. Her baby was in there and she was hurt. The locked door only held her back long enough for Regina to catch up.

"Emma, wait." Regina whispered, holding her. "You can't just go in there not knowing what she has."

Emma looked at Regina, tears in her eyes. "I know she has my baby." She then kicked at the door until it opened. "Chloe! Baby girl, where are you?"

Emma went through the cabin, turning on all lights as she did so. When she opened the door to the last room, she froze, her stomach churning at the sight. Chloe was passed out, laying over Janes lap as Jane sat carving a picture into her back with a paperclip. What was worse was all the blood dripping from Chloe's wrists, mouth, and legs. "Get the fuck away from my daughter." Emma growled, her fists clenching.

Jane looked up with a smile. "You're too late. By the time you get anyone here, she'll be gone, and she'll have died knowing it was all your fault." She then pushed the girl off her lap and stood with a knife. Emma watched her baby girl fall so limply and went to go to her. "Stop right there unless you want to join her in death."

Emma didn't stop; she couldn't. She went and knelt by her baby, feeling there was still a pulse. Everything else disappeared and all she could focus on was her daughter. She could see the bruises, the cuts, the wounds and she cried. She sobbed as she laid down next to her daughter, too scared to pick her up. She didn't see the knife heading towards her or register the body that collided with Janes. She didn't notice anything until Jane fell next to her, her eyes dead and lifeless. Emma then looked up and saw Regina with blood on her hands and saw the knife in Jane's chest.

"She…she was going to stab you." Regina said, her voice shaking.

"I saw it all." Fin said from the doorway. "That was quick thinking, Regina. Emma, an ambulance is on its way."

"Tell it to fucking hurry." Emma said, finally coming to her senses and ripping her t-shirt apart so that she could wrap the material around Chloe's wrists. She also covered her other deeper cuts and wounds. "Regina, are you okay? Is that your blood or hers?"

"It's hers." Regina said, still shaken, but moving down to Emma, offering her shirt as well. The two were left in their tank tops, but Chloe's injuries were covered. Most of them. Emma felt sick as she saw her baby's face and the blood coming from her mouth. Terrified of what she'd find, she opened it and gasped as she saw at least five teeth were either knocked out or almost knocked out. Her nose had obviously been broken and Emma wished to any god out there that she could trade places with her daughter. The sound that came from the blonde was nothing Regina or Fin had ever heard before, but it expressed the pain the mother felt for her baby.

Emma watched as they loaded Chloe onto the gurney and into the ambulance. "I'm coming with." She said and no one argued with her. She turned to Regina, knowing there was so much she needed to say. "Thank you." Was all she could come out with and Regina shook her head.

"Go. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Emma nodded and got into the ambulance, touching any part of her daughter that was available, but wanting to just hold her in her arms.

"I know my heart isn't in it right now, girls, but I will miss you. I've loved having you here and I can't wait to see what your futures hold." Olivia said, hugging the twins before they headed out. They both understood the situation and hugged Olivia tighter.

"Keep in touch." Amanda said, hugging them as well. "I hope you have a wonderful time with your family."

Once the girls and their social worker were gone, Carisi came over. "Where are Emma and Regina, Liv? I know they're not here."

"They're not?" She asked, but then sighed. "Okay, they're not. They went out to the wood, but don't worry, Fin called and said he let them help in the search."

He sighed and went outside, phone to his ear. It didn't take long before he rushed back in. "They have her. She's being rushed to the emergency room. Emma is with her."

"Am I in trouble, Fin?" Regina asked quietly, looking down at her now cleaned hands. "I had to stop her. She was going to stab Emma."

"It falls under defense of others, Regina, you know that. I saw it, I'll vouge for you. You have nothing to worry about. Just focus on Emma and Chloe."

Regina could do that; she would do that. Emma would need her now more than ever and so would that little girl. Regina knew that the next few hours to days to months were going to be hard, but she would be there with Emma every step of the way. She already had a call into her boss to take some personal time and while she hadn't heard back from DA Barba, she was pretty sure she'd get it. She knew that Barba was close to Olivia and Amanda and knew he knew the family.

Emma was in the bathroom, emptying what little was in her stomach when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and saw both her mothers and began to sob, letting them hold her and wishing they could take her pain away so she could take Chloe's pain away.

When Emma's sobs calmed, Olivia cleared her throat. "How is she? They didn't tell us anything."

Emma took a breath. "Is anyone else here? I don't want to repeat it over and over."

"Yes. Your parents, Regina, Zelena, Mal, Cora and Preston are all here. Ruby is on her way and before you say anything, they want to be here. For you and for Chloe. They gave us a private waiting room, so we can go there whenever you're ready. We're not pushing you to do anything you're not ready for."

Emma nodded and then swallowed. "I need something to drink. I think I need sugar and caffeine."

"I'll get you a coke." Amanda said, kissing Emma before standing.

"Thanks, ma. Can you take it to the waiting room?"

"Of course."

Emma then looked at her mother and sunk into her arms again. "I don't know what I'm going to do, mom. She's so…broken."

"You're going to love her, Emma. Do you remember when this happened to you?"

"Mom, what happened to me was nothing compared to what happened to her."

"Maybe, but do you remember? All you wanted, all you needed was me to assure you that you're loved. You only need to be here for her and know that we're here too. Emma, we'll get through this together."

Emma nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Let's go. I'm sure everyone is wondering what's going on."

Olivia nodded and got up, helping Emma up. "Remember, no one expects you to be perfect or strong. We're all here to lift you up, Emma."

"I know. Thanks, mom."

Regina felt out of place in the waiting room even though she knew everyone there. She stood in the corner, just trying to stay out of the way as her past friends talked to her sister and mother and she felt like a stranger. When Emma came in, she fought the urge to rush to her, instead letting the others go and hug her. However, she felt a sense of relief or pride when she could tell that Emma's eyes were searching for her. When green eyes locked on brown, Emma was in Regina's arms in a flash. Regina held Emma and closed her eyes, not wanting to see all the eyes on them.

Emma pulled back but took Regina's hand as she went to sit down on one of the many sofas in the room. "Okay, there are a few things to discuss." Emma said, her voice shaking. "And please let me get through it or I may not be able to again." Amanda came in and handed Emma the coke as everyone made themselves comfortable. "First, since I can see even in the horrible situation, some judgmental looks being given, yes, Regina is here and before this all happened, we were on track of getting back together. You can have whatever feelings you want, but please be respectful to Regina." She then ran her fingers through her hair. "As far as Chloe goes, we're not in the clear yet. She's back in surgery and they didn't know yet what all her injuries are. What they do know is she has three missing teeth and two broken ones that will have to be taken out. At least they're baby teeth, so her adult ones won't be missing. Her nose was broken, and she has a small skull fracture. Both her wrists were slit, but luckily, they said there was no permanent damage with that. She had other superficial cuts and apparently, a paperclip picture on her back to match mine. I know that sounds…not so bad, but that's just what they know. What they don't know is how badly damaged her kidneys, liver, spine, and other organs are. And of course, we have no idea what this will do to her mentally." Emma said, her voice finally giving to her emotions as she leaned against Regina who wrapped her arm around the blonde.

Everyone was quiet as they let the words sink in but soon, Preston came over and sat in Emma's lap, wrapping his arms around his sister. They quietly cried together, no words needing to be said and soon, Olivia and Amanda joined them, including Regina into their circle. Emma looked at her birth parents and stood up, going to them as well. She then looked at her dad. "Is her doctor a good one?"

He cupped her cheeks and nodded. "He's the best, Emma. I'd trust him with my life."

She nodded and looked over at the door as it opened. Dr. Mason came in and Emma went right to her. "I hope it's okay that I'm here. Your mother called me and…oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I had to see you."

Emma hugged her and shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're here. You've been a huge part of my life and I need you. I didn't know how badly, but I need you. I know you're retired, but…thank you for being here. I'll…I'll pay you somehow."

"I'm here, Emma." She said, hugging the woman she had known for the last eighteen years. She then pulled back and looked at Emma. "I don't care if I'm retired or not, love, I have helped you through everything in your life and I'm not leaving you now. You won't be paying me, child, stop worrying about that. I'm here because I want to be here, because I care so much about you. I've also already reached out to my son who is following my footsteps to see if he can see Chloe once she's medically ready. Emma, she's going to make it."

Emma wiped at her eyes and then took the tissue offered to her by someone. "Thank you. I'm trying to have hope, but it's so hard. Dr. Mason, I don't know…I don't know how to feel, what to do, what is right, what is wrong, what is up what is down. I'm so lost."

Dr. Mason lead Emma to a sofa while the others gathered in groups to talk softly. Fin motioned for Regina to follow him out of the room, so she did so, with Amanda in tow. "Emma, honey, first things first, I'm not here on a professional capacity now that I'm retired so you can call me Angela. Second, right now, there is no right or wrong, Emma, there's only here and now. Right now, you are feeling so many things and all of those feelings are valid. If you feel the need to cry, you cry. If you feel the need to be angry, then be angry. Don't push your feelings down thinking that will benefit someone because it won't."

Emma sniffed and then blew her nose. "I…I think I'm feeling so much that I feel nothing."

"You're still in shock. You saw your baby girl after she was beaten and tortured. From what I've heard, you were almost killed. Your mind needs to process that."

"I don't mean to interrupt." Mal said, coming and sitting next to Emma. "What does she mean you were almost killed?"

Emma noticed the others get quiet and realized neither Amanda nor Olivia told them about what happened. "I…I just burst in there." Emma said quietly, closing her eyes. "I saw Jane and I know she said something but I can't remember what. All I remember is seeing her toss my baby down like she was garbage. She was limp and not responding and I was terrified she was dead. I remember a knife…Jane had it and I think she threatened me, but all I could focus on was Chloe. Then…" Emma knit her brows, remembering. "Then Jane was lying down dead with a knife in her chest and Regina…" Emma opened her eyes, searching for Regina. "Regina saved me. Where is she?"

Olivia came and stood behind Emma, putting her hands on her shoulders. "She went to talk to Fin. Don't worry, she's not in trouble. You're right, she did save you. She honestly saved both you and Chloe."

Fin, Regina, and Amanda sat in a smaller room watching the video on the laptop. Fin had forwarded it to the part that mattered and Regina saw herself as she threw her body at Jane, causing the woman to stab herself. "I know you were worried, Regina, but you can clear your conscious. You did nothing wrong. You pushed her from harming Emma and saved her life."

Regina gave a nod and let out a breath. She knew Jane deserved death but was glad she wouldn't be accused of causing it. "How did you get this video?"

Fin let out a sigh and looked between Regina and Amanda. "Jane recorded everything for Emma to see." He shook his head. "I don't think it will help her to see it."

Amanda sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. "I agree with you, but I don't think that's up to us."

"Sure it is. She doesn't even have to know about it." Both women looked at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, but I've watched it and I honestly don't think it's a good idea to show her."

Regina wanted to beg to watch it so she could decide, but she bit her lip instead. Amanda, however, leaned forward. "Let us decide that."

Both Regina and Amanda had balled up tissues in front of them and sick stomachs after the video was over. They could never un-see what they just saw and both knew they wouldn't sleep that night. Amanda looked at Regina and sighed. "I…fuck I don't know. Part of me says we should never mention this to her and the other part says it may help Chloe if Emma knew."

"I know what you mean." Regina replied. "She was being brain washed and if that little girl wakes up thinking her mother hated her and caused this…it'll kill Emma."

"I'm scared she won't wake up at all if she's thinking her mother hates her so much. It's so hard to tell if she's saying those things because she believes them or because she was forced to."

"Either way, Jane put doubt in her head." Regina said softly, wiping her eyes. "Gods Amanda, that girl went through hell. I know Emma's life was shit before she found you and Olivia, but…even she didn't have this."

"I know." Amanda said sadly. "I just want to go and hold her in my arms and never let her go."

Fin came back into the room and closed the computer. "Emma's looking for you two. Let me know what you decide, and I'll trust your choice."

Regina and Amanda collected themselves before heading back into the waiting room. Amanda went to Olivia while Regina was lost in thought, looking at the floor. Suddenly she felt arms around her, and she was surprised to see they belonged to Mal and Ruby. "What…what's that for?"

"For saving our girls." Mal said with tears in her eyes. "The past is the past, Regina, let's not hold onto it. Thank you for saving Emma." Ruby could only nod her agreement.

"I…I did what anyone would have done in the situation. She was going to stab Emma; she had the knife up and everything. I couldn't let that happen." She swallowed. "I'm glad you're willing to leave the past in the past and I am too. I just…I want to tell you both that I am sorry. I…I knew I did wrong and that Emma deserved your friendships more than I did, so I didn't…"

"It's okay." Ruby said, lowering her voice. "Mal's right, it's in the past. Right now, we have to all be here for Emma."

"And Chloe." Regina stated, memories of the video in her head. "Excuse me a moment?" The two nodded and Regina went to Amanda and Olivia. "I think we have to at least tell her."

Amanda nodded. "I was just saying that to Liv."

Olivia took a breath and looked over at her daughter who was pacing by herself in front of the window. "It's going to kill her, but you're right. It needs to be her decision."

Emma sat with Olivia, Amanda, Dr. Mason, her biological parents, and Regina as she took in what they were telling her. Her daughter's hellish experience had all been captured on video and they were asking her if she wanted to watch it. She understood why they asked and knew that had they never told her and she found out another way about it, she'd have been pissed, but she couldn't handle this right now. "Does…does it make me a bad mother if I say I really don't think I can watch it?"

"Of course not." Mary said louder than the others who said the same thing. "Emma, why on earth would you think that?"

"She had to live it and I can't even watch it. I know I should. I should watch it so I can help her, but I can't. Gods help me I can't watch what happened to her." She looked at Regina and Amanda. "You guys watched it. Am I wrong? It was terrible, wasn't it?"

"It was…awful." Regina said. "I don't blame you for not wanting to watch it." She said, biting her lip.

Emma caught that. "But…?"

Regina sighed. "But if you're not going to watch it, there's something you should know."

Amanda nodded. "Something that will be hard to hear but will help you with Chloe once she's out and recovering." They had only been updated on the fact that the doctor was still working, but not on the details, but Amanda figured if they were still working on her, she was going to make it.

Emma rest her head in her hands and took some deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready."

Regina took Emma's hand, lacing their fingers together. Amanda nodded to her and Regina took the lead. "When Jane was…with Chloe, she kept telling her that it was your fault she was there. She was drilling into her that you don't love her and that you didn't protect her and it was your fault Jane was hurting her." Regina said as softly as she could. "She made her repeat it over and over and…" Regina stopped as the lump in her throat caused her to have to stop.

"And what?" Emma asked miserably.

"And she made her say she hates you." Amanda said quietly.

Emma was quiet for a few moments. "Do you guys think she believed her? Do you think…do you think she does hate me?"

Regina wanted to just say no. No, she didn't believe any of it, but she didn't want to lie. "I honestly don't know, Emma. It was hard to tell if she was saying it because she believed it or because she was forced to. I think, I honestly do think it was the latter. Emma, you love her, and she knows that."

"Yes, but someone beating into them saying otherwise can change her prospective." Emma sighed and looked at Amanda and Regina. "Thank you. I can't imagine how hard it was to watch, but I appreciate you doing it, so I don't have to." She then looked at Fin. "Can…can you save it in case I do want to watch it one day?"

"Yes, Emma. It will always be there for evidence."

"Evidence for what? Wait, are you saying Chloe's going to have to go to court?"

"No." Fin said, putting his hand on Emma's knee. "Not at all. Even open and closed cases have to have a record and evidence."

Emma let out a breath of relief. "So…so this is really over with Jane?"

"Yes. It's over, Emma."

"What about the other woman? The one who helped her? I mean, I know she helped us, but she still helped Jane take Chloe."

Fin cleared his throat as he looked at Olivia for a moment. "She's going to jail for kidnapping."

Emma was confused. "But I though Jane kidnapped Chloe."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but she kidnapped you." Emma sat in a stunned silence while she, Mary Margaret and David all processed this. "Apparently Jane found her and got her to help her. Now, she feels terrible about all of it and is fully cooperating without asking for anything in return. She said she's more than ready to take her punishment. She's also willing to talk to any of you, if you're interested."

Emma shook her head. "I can't…this is too much…" She was breathing heavily.

Dr. Mason stood up. "Everyone out." She ordered, focusing on Emma. The others left and Dr. Mason put her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Breathe with me. In and out. That's right, in and out." She moved behind Emma and started massaging her temples, something they learned years ago would help Emma calm down. Emma shut her eyes and laid her head back against the back of the sofa. "That's right. Relax, Emma. You were just given a lot of information, but you don't have to focus on all of it. Just focus on your daughter. Everything else will fall into place."

Emma reached up and pulled Dr. Masons arms down, hugging them. "Thank you. Thank you so much." After a few more moments, the two joined the others in the waiting room and Emma noticed Mary Margaret and David were gone. She looked at Regina who motioned for her to come sit by her. She sat and rested against Regina. "Where are they?"

"They went to see Becca." Regina stated, and was about to say more when the door opened, and a doctor came in.

"Emma?" He asked and Emma stood, going to the table in the room where he sat. "I'm assuming it's okay to talk freely in here?" Emma just nodded, trying not to notice the specs of blood on his scrubs. Her baby's blood. He finally looked at her and gave her a kind smile. "I won't lie, Emma, it was touch and go a couple times, but she's stable now and will be monitored over the next twenty-four hours before we will say she's in the clear. I'm sorry, but I don't want to give a lot of hope and then have something happen. There is hope though, Emma, so please don't give up. She's a fighter that one." He chuckled as he took out his clipboard. "My honest opinion is that by tomorrow afternoon, she will be out of the ICU and in a regular room."

Emma felt like she was going to pass out until she felt arms on her shoulders, Olivia holding her from behind. "Is…what all was wrong?"

He took a breath. "Her right kidney was ruptured, but we were able to fix that, which is good, Emma. It's good. Her left kidney is a little bruised, but no damage. We did have to take her appendix because of the damage around it. She has four broken ribs that will heal, and her left lung was punctured and had collapsed. That sounds terrifying, I get that, but all of that has been fixed and will heal with time. For now, she is on a breathing mask, but it won't be forever. The main causes of concern are the skull fracture and the loss of blood. We did scans and her brain looks normal, which is good, but we won't fully know until she wakes up. The blood loss caused her heart to slow, but she's doing much better now. We did have to do a transfusion while we were working on her."

Emma swallowed, trying to take everything in. She wiped at her tears and felt so lost. "What do we do now?" Her voice sounded so small even to her.

He reached over and took her hand. "You can see her. I can allow you in there for one hour every five hours. Don't worry, the nurses will keep track of the time and come get you. Emma, I said it before, but I really think she's going to make it through the night. Once she is in a regular room, however, she will be there a while. It's going to be at least two to four weeks that she will be here. We have to make sure her kidneys, ribs, and lungs are all healed before we can let her go." He turned to face her even more. "But Emma, in a years' time, other than some scaring, she will be active and normal again."

Emma couldn't help but let out a snort and shook her head. "She'll never be normal again. No offence, Doctor, but mentally, she will never be normal."

"Maybe not the normal you know now, but the new normal. Emma, we can do all the physical work, but I highly recommend you find someone to help with the mental aspect."

Emma nodded. "It's already being looked into." She sighed. "Thank you so much. I appreciate everything you did for her. Can…can I see my baby now?"

"Yes, but I want to prepare you." He looked at her seriously. "She's on a breathing machine, has an IV, and has other monitoring wires. She looks tiny in the bed with everything around her, but she's there. There's a chair by her bed on the side where her hand is free for you to hold. I'm sorry, but I can only allow you in there at this time."

"It's okay." Emma said and then looked at the others. "Honestly, if any of you want to go, please do. I appreciate you being here, but you don't need to stay here all night." Emma smiled softly when no one got up to go. She then looked at Regina. "Can you tell David and Mary what was said?"

"Of course. Go spend an hour with your baby."

As Emma walked with the doctor, her heart was pounding. She wanted to see her baby but was scared for what she was about to see.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Caution: Emotional chapter ahead.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 4**

Emma stood in the door trying to process what she was seeing, what she was hearing. Beeping, pumping, and so many things from the machines keeping her baby alive with wires covering her baby's body. Bandages covering so much of her daughter made Chloe look so tiny in the bed and Emma's hand went to her mouth to try and stop her sob. The doctor was right there, holding her and gently rubbing her back. He didn't rush her, he didn't push her, he just supported her. "I know it's scary, Emma." He said softly. "There's no rush. Just tell me if you want me to go or stay."

Emma swallowed and shook her head. "I…you can go, thank you. I'm sure you have other patients."

"I do, but you and Chloe are my priority right now. Your hour won't start until I go."

"Then just stay all night." Emma said and then tried to smile. "I'm kidding. Thank you, I'll be okay." She watched the doctor leave, shutting the door behind him and she looked back at Chloe. "Oh my baby girl." She said, coming over to the side of the bed and carefully kissing her head. She sat down and took her hand, stroking it. "I'm here, baby. Mama's here and Mama loves you so much. I know you may not believe that, but I do. I never wanted this to happen to you, I didn't think it would or I would have kept you home. I know she told you that I don't love you, but I pray you know that's not true. I love you with all that I am, baby girl, more than life itself." Emma sighed and brought Chloe's hand to her lips, kissing it softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk to you just in case you can. Everyone is here, my love, to support you. Grandma Olivia, Gramma Amanda, Uncle Preston, Nana Mary, Gramps, Mal, Zelena, Ruby, Cora, Regina, we're all here, honey and they can't wait to see you. I know you're hurting and I know you're scared, but I really need you to keep fighting. I…I'm not ready to lose you, Chloe. You're my everything, my whole world." Emma sniffed as tears streamed down her face. "I was so scared I'd never see you again, scared for what you were going through. Regina and I found you and I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner. I tried, baby, I tried so hard to find you sooner. I really hope you can forgive me."

Emma looked up as a nurse came closer; she hadn't heard her enter the room. "I'm sorry, Miss Benson, I was just checking her machines. Keep talking to her. We don't know if she can hear us, but if she can, she needs to hear your voice."

Emma wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thanks." She then looked back at Chloe as the nurse took notes in the chart and left the room. "I love you so much, baby. I have loved you since I knew about you. I was scared, I won't lie, I was terrified because I was so young and you…well you weren't planned, but I wanted you. It took me a while to realize that, but I always knew I loved you. It was because I loved you that I wondered if you'd be better with someone else. But you know what? The day you were born and I looked into your eyes; I knew that no one could love you more than I did. I knew that I would do whatever it took to be the best mother you could ask for. I know I'm not perfect, I know I make mistakes, but I also know that I'm doing the best that I can do."

After about an hour, Emma came back into the waiting room and sunk into the sofa next to Regina. She let Regina wrap an arm around her and then put her head on Regina's chest and just cried. Her body rocked with sobs and she didn't care who all was still there to see her. Regina held her, rubbing her back and kissing her temple. "Let it out, Emma." She whispered. "Just let it out."

Emma cried a bit more and then sat up and wiped her eyes. "I want to do more than just fucking cry. I want to…I want to hit someone or something!" She said standing, pacing the room. "My baby has wires attached to her everywhere. I don't know if she will fucking wake up and I'm just supposed to sit here and wait?! I can't fucking do that! I need to break something! To fucking hurt someone how I'm hurting, how she's hurting! What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Mary said, going to Emma and holding her shoulders. "Emma, that's normal to feel that way. Hit me. Go ahead and hit me."

David came behind Mary. "Then me."

"Then me." Preston.

"And me." Ruby.

"Me too." Mal.

"Hit me twice." Zelena said.

Everyone lined up and looked seriously at Emma. Emma looked at them and shook her head as more tears fell. "You guys are the best." She said quietly, calming down from her anger. She then looked at Olivia. "I have five hours. Would it be bad if we went to that beach?"

"What beach?" David asked softly.

Emma sniffed. "When I was little and first came to Olivia, Jane appeared after I talked to ADA Alex. She had been arrested, but wasn't supposed to be there yet or something like that and she yelled at me and came for me and I was terrified. I wet myself and hid under the desk before having a proper melt down and completely embarrassing myself and Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you had an understandable melt down that literally broke everyone's heart."

"Well, either way, when we left, Olivia took me to this lakefront beach and let me throw rocks and yell and let it all out. It made me feel better then, and helped after I was raped. It's kind of our place when we're upset." She looked at Olivia. "Will you take me? Just you and Ma? You can stay in the car if you want."

Amanda cleared her throat. "I think you and mom should go alone. I love you and I love that you want to include me, but that's your place. Go. I'll stay here and let you know if anything changes."

Emma nodded and then looked around. "Mal, Cora, Ruby, and Preston, I want you guys to go home for a while. Zelena, can you take Preston? I love you all for being here, but you need to go home and eat and sleep."

"I'll go, but Emma, you need sleep too." Mal said, coming over and hugging her.

"I know. I'll get some. There's a couple sofa's in here." Emma then looked at Mary and David. "I'm not going to tell you two what to do, but I do want you to remember that you have three other kids who need you too. I love you so much and I do want you here, but I also want you to see them. Maybe go home and come back tomorrow? Bring me some food from that seafood place by your house?"

David smiled and hugged Emma. "We were going to ask you if you minded if we went anyway. We're going to get the kids and come stay at a hotel that's closer so we can be here without driving 45 minutes each way. We'll bring you food, but it may be from somewhere else."

"That's totally fine." Emma hugged her dad again. "Thank you for being here." Emma hugged Mary. "Both of you." She then looked at Regina. "I…I know you should go home too but…stay? Or at least go home and come back in an hour or so?"

Regina nodded with a small smile. "I'm going to try and get your Ma to go home and get some more clothes for you and them and then I'll stop home too. I'll be here when you get back, Emma, and I'll be here for as long as you want me here."

Emma looked at Amanda. "Could you maybe get my blanket when you go home? I know it's dumb but I want it."

"It's not dumb and it's on the top of my list." Amanda said.

Emma hugged everyone and promised to let them know if anything changed before she and Olivia headed out. As they went to the car, Olivia put her arm around Emma and Emma leaned into her a bit. "I feel bad leaving, but I have to get this out."

"Don't feel bad, Emma. All you'd be doing back there is sitting in that room waiting for the next time you get to go see Chloe." Olivia unlocked her vehicle and they got in.

At the beach, Emma threw a few rocks, yelled and screamed and cried, and then sat by her mother, leaning into her the way she had so many years before. Olivia just held her baby girl, wishing there was more she could do. "Emma, I don't want you to worry about anything while Chloe is in the hospital. Don't worry about finding a job or anything like that."

"What about her bills? If she's going to be there for two to four weeks, that's going to be a huge bill, even with state insurance."

"Don't worry about it. And if you want to move in with us once she's released so we can help out, you're always welcome back home."

"Thanks, mom, I'll keep that in mind. I guess I don't have to worry about moving to California now."

"No, and you don't have to worry about Jane anymore either. For a moment, Emma, think about that without thinking of Chloe. Let that relief fill you, just for a moment."

Emma smiled softly, her head resting on Olivia's arm. "There's no one left to worry about. Everyone who has hurt me is now gone or too old to remember."

Olivia rested her head against Emma's. "I told you that one day, they'd all get what they deserved."

Emma nodded softly and snuggled in more. "You're an amazing mom, you know that? When I was little, I was convinced that one day you'd change your mind about me, but you never did. You actually kept your promises, never hurt me, and always put me first. I remember thinking that something was wrong with me because my foster parents always hurt me and moms and dads weren't supposed to hurt their kids. You were the first one who didn't, the first one who let me have my fits and let me break down and then build me up afterwards." Emma sniffed and wiped at her face. "If I can be half the mom you've been, I'll be amazing."

Olivia felt her own tears and pulled Emma closer. "You are more than half the mom I was, Emma, you're so much more. This isn't your fault and Chloe will know that. Don't think for one moment that she will spend the rest of your life thinking you were the reason for her to be hurt. We're all going to be here for her, Emma, and for you. If you need anything, you simply ask because you're not alone."

"Thanks, mom, you may have to remind me of that later." Emma sighed and moved to crack her neck. "We should get back. It's getting pretty late…or early, I can't even tell what time it is."

Olivia chuckled. "It's almost 2 am. We should get back and we can turn down the lights in the waiting room and you can get some sleep."

"You and Ma too. Unless you're saying you guys are going home." Emma asked, biting her lip.

"No. You're not getting rid of us." Olivia chuckled, stretching. "But there are four sofa's in that room, so I think Ma and I are pushing two together so we can snuggle while we sleep. You and Regina should too."

"We haven't even gone on a date again yet."

"So what? It's obvious you two are picking back up where you left off and that's okay. Just let her comfort you, Emma, you know you'd do the same for her."

"Yeah, I would." Emma stood and helped Olivia up before they headed back to the hospital. Regina and Amanda were back and had stopped for food. Emma didn't think she was hungry, but when she smelled it, she knew she was. As the four ate, a nurse came in and right away, Emma was terrified something had happened. "Is Chloe okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to know that you can see her sooner than expected. I still can only give you an hour, but her heart and breathing have been getting stronger and the doctor said to let you see her again." She then looked around. "I'm sorry I can't let the rest of you in, and I'm sorry we don't have a spare hospitel room (the hospital's version of a hotel room for patient families) but one should be opening up tomorrow and we're booking it for you for three weeks with the possibility of adding a fourth. No charge, no bill for it, and it has two beds. Your dad kinda had a say in that." She said with a wink. "However, for tonight, feel free to move the furniture around in here and switch the lights off. Let us know if you need anything and we can also let you use some private showers if you want. I know this is a hard time and while we're here for the patients, we're here for you as well."

"Thank you." Olivia stated with a smile. "Emma, go see your baby girl. Tell her Grandma loves her."

Emma wiped her hands and mouth and nodded. "I will."

Emma spent the next 45 minutes talking to Chloe when suddenly one of the machines started beeping loudly. She sat up straight and put her hands up as the nurses came in. "I didn't do anything. What's going on?"

The nurses started checking things and pushing buttons and turned the beeping off. One rushed out as the other smiled at Emma. "It's good, Emma. It's good. It means she is breathing on her own. We have to take the intubation tubes out, so I'm going to have to ask you to go back to the waiting room. You probably will have to wait a few hours again, but this is good. This is really good."

Emma nodded, feeling relieved and leaned over to kissed Chloe. "Thank you for fighting, baby girl. Mommy will be back." Emma then went to the waiting room and told them the news. Olivia and Amanda were on one set of sofa's while Regina had been on another.

"That's great, Emma." Regina said with a smile. "I um…I didn't know…and your mom said…" She said, gesturing to the couches pushed together.

"No, that's great. I'm so tired. "I'm just going to use the bathroom and change."

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was lying on a sofa facing Regina. "Regina? I know this is awkard because of the little space between us but…hold me?"

"Of course." Regina said with a smile. The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

By ten the next morning, Emma had seen Chloe four times and slowly, machines were being disconnected as the girl grew stronger and stronger.

"We're going to try and wake her up." The doctor said, coming into the room while Emma was sitting by her baby. "You can stay; in fact, I'd like you to stay. Just stay right there so she can see you."

Emma just nodded and stayed where she was as the doctor and nurse did what they had to do. The lights were dimmed and Emma waited with baited breath as medicine was put into Chloe. "Chloe, honey can you hear me?" The nurse asked as she gently rubbed Chloe's forehead. "Honey, don't be scared. Your mommy is here." The nurse then gestured for Emma to stand.

"Mommy's here, baby. It's okay; you can open your eyes." Emma said, tears blurring her vision. "Please wake up, baby. Mommy misses you so much."

Chloe's eyelids fluttered and her head tilted towards Emma. "Mommy?" She asked in a weak little voice.

Emma smiled wide, letting out a small sob. "Yes, baby. Mommy's right here."

And bless that little soul, she smiled the tiniest smile and slowly opened her eyes. "I knew you still loved me." She whispered. "She was lying."

"She was lying, my love. I never stopped loving you and I never will."

The doctor smiled. "Chloe, I know you're just waking up, but I do have to ask you how your feeling. Does anything hurt really bad?"

Chloe made a noise. "My throat hurts, and my head kinda hurts. The rest of me feels all fluffy."

Emma chuckled at her words and kissed her hand, so glad her baby was awake. The doctor also chuckled and nodded. "Your throat is going to be a little sore, but water and ice will help that." He then looked at Emma. "We're going to keep her on strong pain medication for a while. If she wasn't on it, she would be in unbearable pain right now, and we don't want that." He then looked at Chloe. "You can go back to sleep for a bit, honey. Hopefully next time you open your eyes, you'll be in a different room."

Emma kissed Chloe's hand again. "Take a nice nap, baby. Mommy will be here when you wake up."

"Love you, mommy. I kept fighting like you asked me to." She said before drifting off.

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and hugged the doctor. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It was just as much her as it was us, but you're welcome. This is so good, Emma, and I'm just going to keep observing her for a few hours and so long as she keeps doing what she's doing, she'll be in a room by one. Then, you can have more visitors. It'll still be limited at first to probably four or five, but it's more than it is now."

"It's perfect. She's got a lot of people who love her, but we'll make it work."

"Emma, you have to take care of yourself too. When she can have more visitors, take advantage of that and go home to get some good sleep or in the hospitel room. Please, remember that you can't take care of her if you get sick from not taking care of yourself."

"Yes, doc." Emma said and looked back at Chloe. "I have to tell the others."

"I'll come get you later." The nurse said with a smile and Emma headed to the waiting room, feeling lighter than she had in 24 hours.

"She woke up! She woke up and she loves me and knows I love her and may be in a regular room by one." Emma announced and hugged her mothers and Regina. "I'm going to call my parents, Regina can you let Zelena and your mom know?"

"I sure can. I'll call Mal and Ruby too."

"I've got Preston." Called Amanda while Olivia went to call Nick as the detectives wanted to be kept informed as well. They loved Chloe just as much as anyone else.

Three hours later, the large group was waiting in a different waiting room in the main pediatrics floor of the hospital. They were still given a private one for now, and Emma couldn't wait to see her baby again. A nurse came in and smiled. "I've heard a lot about this group and I'm so happy you're finally able to be up here. Emma, you can have four others with you at a time, while they're in the room, whoever is left can stay here or go in the main waiting room. We're not too fussy. She's in room 5457 just down the hall."

Emma looked around and bit her lip and Regina knew exactly what she was thinking. "Emma, I think you should take all your parents first." She moved closer to Emma and lowered her voice. "Emma, I know you're thinking of me, but you have to think of Chloe. She doesn't know me like she knows everyone else here. Let them see her first and don't worry, I'm not leaving. I may go up to that room and take a nap, but I'm not leaving."

Emma kissed Regina, so glad she had her back in her life. "Thank you. You are the most understanding woman ever. If you do need to leave, I do understand, just tell me first, okay?"

"You got it."

As the group left, Zelena came over and sat by Regina, taking her hand. "I love seeing you two back together. She's good for you and you're good for her."

Regina smiled a bit. "Thanks. I really fucked things up before and I don't deserve this chance, but I'm not going to fuck it up again."

Zelena smiled. "Good. Now, let's go to that room and take a nap. I hardly slept at all last night because I was so nervous and I can tell you didn't either." She then looked over at Preston. "Want to come with? There's two beds and Gina and I can share one."

He shrugged a bit. "I kinda want to see Chloe first and then I'll come up."

"That's a good idea." Mal said. "Why don't you two go up and nap, then maybe Preston, Ruby, Cora and I can see Chloe next, and while we do that, we'll have someone come get you and then Preston can go up and sleep? We can all take turns."

Regina nodded. "That sounds great." They headed up and Regina fell asleep as soon as she laid in the bed.

"Hey baby girl." Amanda said, smiling as she saw Chloe was awake. "It's so good to see you."

Chloe smiled, but didn't try to sit up, which Emma was thankful for. Emma came over and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Do you want me to adjust your bed?" Chloe nodded and Emma slowly raised the top of the bed. "Just tell me if something hurts."

"I'm okay, Mama." The little one said, holding Emma's hand tightly. "They gave me this thing to push if I start to hurt."

"Oh that." Emma said, remembering. "I had that when I was little. It makes you sleepy, but it takes pain away."

Emma went to get a chair, but Chloe held tightly to her, her eyes growing wide with fear. "Don't leave me, Mama."

"Oh baby, I'm not leaving you. I'm just getting a chair." But Olivia had brought one over so Emma sat down. "Honey, you're safe. The woman who did this to you is dead and can't hurt us ever again."

"I know, but I still don't want you to leave me."

"Wait…you know?"

Chloe nodded. "I remember. I was on her lap when you and Regina came in. I remember you lying by me, even though my eyes were closed cuz it hurt so bad. But I saw her, I saw all of us like I was looking down. I even saw myself lying on the ground. I saw Regina push her away from you and I saw her die. I saw her watching us, but her body was on the ground still. She got sucked into a dark hole and I was scared I was gonna go with her, but I didn't. I saw woman, mommy, and she told me to lie back down. She said it would hurt, but I needed to lie back down in my body, so I did."

Emma sat in shock and then smiled. "I'm so glad you had someone watching over you, baby." She kissed her hand. "I'm not leaving you, I promise."

After a bit of visiting, Chloe was obviously tired and she said her head was starting to hurt. Emma lowered the bed a bit and Chloe pressed the button and was soon off to sleep again. Her friends and family switched out throughout the day and eventually, Chloe was able to see everyone. Each time she woke, she looked for Emma, so Emma felt guilty going up to the room that night. "I think I'm staying here. I don't want her to wake up and find me gone." Emma said, expertly pushing the buttons to turn the chair into a bed. She had been here enough to know how it worked.

"I figured that." Regina said, gesturing to the table. "That's why I brought you dinner, your bag, and your blanket. Your birth parents are at the hotel and your moms and Preston are up in the room. Everyone else went home, well Zelena went to your moms home."

Emma sat at the table and took a bite of food. "Wait, if my moms and Preston are in the room, there's no bed for you and this chair bed is too small."

"It's okay, Emma, I do have to get back to my apartment and feed my cat and my plants. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I got time off. I want to be here for you."

Emma smiled softly. "I appreciate that so much, but please don't feel obligated."

"I don't, Emma. I _want _to be here with you, for Chloe. Now, I'm heading out, but I want you to promise me you'll at least take a half hour to yourself in the morning and go up to that room and shower and if you don't get good sleep in here, get a couple hours up there. Chloe will be fine if her grandma's are here."

"I promise." Emma said with a yawn. "I love you." She froze, she hadn't meant to say that.

Regina just smiled. "I love you too, Emma. Always and forever."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not much to say here, just some fluffy stuff and healing stuff.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 5**

Emma spent that night gazing at her sleeping daughter, so thankful she was alive. There were a few times the young one woke up whimpering in pain or from a nightmare, but each time, Emma was right there. Around three in the morning, Chloe said she was hungry, and the nurse brought in some chocolate pudding and Emma helped her eat it. "Mommy, it's good, but my mouth hurts."

"I know, baby. Would you rather have some juice or something? I'm afraid almost anything you eat or drink is going to hurt your mouth for a little while." She said, stroking Chloe's cheek.

"Cuz of my teeth?"

"Yes, baby. Luckily, they were baby teeth though, so it won't hurt forever, and the adult ones will grow in."

Chloe sighed, but took another spoonful of pudding. After a bit she looked at Emma. "Mommy, why did she do this to me?" She asked with tears in her eyes that broke Emma's heart. "She kept saying that you lied and made her go to jail and that she was punishing me. I didn't do anything to her, mommy, I've always been a good girl."

Emma didn't even try to hide her tears a she carefully laid in the bed next to her baby. "Honey, she came after you to get back at me and I'm so sorry." Emma went on to tell Chloe the full story of her and Jane. "Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I wanted to just lock you up at home with me, but…" Emma closed her eyes. "I made a mistake and thought you were safe."

Chloe slowly reached a hand up and wiped at Emma's tears. "It's okay, mommy. It's not your fault. I think she would have found me anyway. I'm just…mad and sad and I know you can't actually tell me why, I just…"

Emma smiled softly. "You just have to ask it. I get it, baby, I really do. It's okay to be mad and sad and all of that. Your feelings are valid, and you can feel however you want." She kissed her cheek softly. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"It hurts. My whole-body hurts, Mommy." She said and cuddled in with her mom. "But the nurses said it will get better." She then held her wrist up and looked at it. "Will the scar go away or will it always be there like yours?"

Emma traced her own scar on her arm. "I don't know, baby, but we're going to put special cream on them that should help." She stroked Chloe's hair. "Honey, why don't you push the button and get some sleep."

Chloe looked at her. "Okay, but when Grandma Liv or Gramma Manda comes down, will you go up and get some real sleep? I'll be okay with them, Mommy."

Emma smiled softly. "Okay, baby, I promise."

The two snuggled up and Chloe pushed the button, letting the medicine take the pain as she fell asleep.

"Emma? Emma, honey, the nurses need you to wake up." Emma opened her eyes, seeing her daughter smiling at her and sensing her ma behind her. Amanda rubbed Emma's back. "Honey, they need to check on Chloe. Why don't you go up to the room for a bit, Mom and I will be here?"

Emma stretched and sat up. "You okay with that Chloe?"

"Yes, Mommy. I'll be okay."

The nurse smiled. "She'll just be resting again today. We have to do some scans later, and tomorrow, we're going to see how she does at walking around and if she's good, we'll take out the catheter."

"Do you know what time for the scans? I want to be back down before then."

"Not until after noon. We want to see if we can get her to drink more today first." The nurse looked at Chloe. "Think you can do that, kiddo?"

"I'll try." Chloe said. "I tried eating pudding last night, but it hurt my mouth."

"Okay, well I'm thinking we'll try yogurt or oatmeal this morning, and if you eat enough of that, we'll get you a popsicle. That'll feel good in your mouth, so long as you don't suck too hard on it. We'd prefer if you let us chop it up so you can put pieces in your mouth."

"I'll do my best." Chloe said and looked at Emma. "Go get some more sleep, mommy. I'm okay with Grandmas."

Emma smiled and kissed her baby girl. "Okay honey. I'll be back in a few hours. If you need me though, let Grandmas call me." She then looked at her moms. "If Regina comes while I'm up there will you send her up?"

"Yes." Olivia said and gave Emma a hug. "Take a shower while you're up there. It'll help relax you."

Emma kissed Chloe one more time before going upstairs to the room. She was quiet so she didn't wake Preston and was able to fall back to sleep, the relief that her daughter was going to be okay finally sinking in.

Regina felt butterflies in her stomach as she came to the hospital. She knew Emma wanted her there and felt welcomed by the end of the night the night before, but still was nervous to potentially see any of Emma's parents alone. Sure, Amanda had taken her home last night to gather clothes, but that was still when everyone was on high nerve alert. She took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the door before coming in. "Good morning." She said, seeing Olivia, Amanda, and Chloe, but not Emma.

"You just missed Emma." Amanda said, smiling. "She just went up to get more sleep."

"Oh, no problem. Regina said, placing the drink carrier on the table. "I didn't know who all would be here, but I got a special little girl some hot chocolate." She said smiling at Chloe. "If you're up to drink it, that is."

"I wanna try." Chloe said as Olivia adjusted the bed so she could sit up more. "I love hot chocolate."

Regina smiled. "I figured you would. It was always your moms favorite." She said, bringing the smaller cup over. "I made sure they didn't make it too hot though. Nothing worse than having hot chocolate and not be able to drink it right away."

"Thank you." Chloe said and then looked at Regina. "Can you help me drink it? My wrists really hurt if I hold anything."

"Sure, honey." Regina said, looking at Amanda and Olivia to make sure it was okay. Amanda gestured to the chair by the bed and Regina gave a nod. She helped Chloe sip the drink before sitting down. "How is it?"

Chloe licked her lips and smiled. "So good. Thanks, Gina." She said and then smiled at her. "And thank you for saving me and my mommy. You're always going to be my hero."

Regina blushed and didn't really know what to say as her throat grew a lump. "You're welcome, honey." Regina whispered. "I just did what anyone would do if they were there." Regina cleared her throat and took a deep breath before looking over at Amanda and Olivia. "There's two coffees there. I'll take the other up to Emma in a bit."

"Thank you." Amanda said, taking one and handing the other to Olivia.

"Have you seen Frozen 2 yet, Gina?" Chloe asked.

Regina shook her head. "I haven't. I haven't seen the first one yet either."

Chloe gave her a look. "You've got to be kidding me! Well, I know what we're doing today since I gotta rest." She said and looked at Amanda. "Can I turn the T.V. on?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes honey, but I think you should wait to watch any movies. Remember, you have to try and eat and then have scans a bit later." She said, handing her the remote. "I love that you're feeling good now, but you still need to rest or it's going to hurt more later."

"Oh, that reminds me." Regina said and dug into her purse. "I know these books say ages nine to eleven, and you're only seven, but I also know you're Emma's daughter, so you're probably pretty smart. I thought you may like to do some word searches, and other puzzles like find the differences, mazes, and crosswords." She pulled out the book along with a package of gel pens.

Chloe's face lit up. "Thanks Gina! I love these things. I'll try to do some later."

"Only if you feel up to it." Regina said and looked up as Preston came in. God, she remembered him at Chloe's age, so it was so weird to see him at 18.

"There's my Butter Bean." He said and came over to kiss Chloe's temple.

"Hi Uncle Preston." She said with a smile. "Mommy still sleeping?"

"She's in the shower and will be down soon." He looked at Regina. "She said if you were here, you could go up if you wanted."

Regina looked at Chloe. "Is that okay with you?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes. Uncle Preston can help with my hot chocolate." She looked at him. "I need help drinking it."

"I can help drink it; I love hot chocolate." He teased.

"No, it's mine." Chloe said. "I just need help holding it."

"Oh, okay." He said, smiling.

"Regina? Can we maybe talk before you go upstairs?" Olivia asked and Regina gave a nod, getting up to follow her out to the hall.

"Gina?" Chloe called and Regina turned. "Will you be back?" She asked, biting her lip, much like her mother always did.

Regina smiled. "Yes, honey. I'll be down with your mom."

Chloe smiled. "Kay."

Out in the hall, Regina felt nervous again as she saw Olivia waiting with her arms crossed. She was expecting this and deserved it, but she had forgotten just how intimidating Olivia could be. "Olivia I…"

Olivia held a hand up. "Regina…Regina, Regina, Regina. Emma would kill me if she knew I was having this talk with you, but I just can't help myself. I get she's an adult now, but I'm still her mother and I can't not say anything." Regina just gave a nod and Oliva continued. "I know you were young when you and Emma broke up and I know you regret that now, but Regina, you broke her. My baby was broken and wondering why she was never good enough. She's willing to forgive you, so I am as well. However, you do anything like that again, you hurt her in any way, you break her again, and you'll see that Mama bear can come out no matter how old her cub is."

Regina swallowed and gave a small nod. "I get it, Olivia. I know no couple never has fights, but I swear to you I will never, ever, make her feel like I made her feel before. My biggest regret in life will always be what I did to her and how I made her feel. I promise I only have good intentions. I knew the minute Emma actually let me come into her home that I had a responsibility. It's not just her; it's Chloe too, and I want to be here for both of them. I…I've missed all of you. Even if it was all my fault, I still missed you."

Olivia looked Regina up and down and then hugged her. "I missed you, too. Now, go up and see Emma."

Regina smiled and went up to the room, letting out a sigh as she softly knocked on the door. "Emma? I have coffee." She said and the door opened.

"Oh, thank Gods. I need caffeine." She said, slightly opening the door to let Regina in. Regina realized why Emma stayed behind the door when she came in and saw the blonde wrapped in a towel. "Thanks, Regina." The blonde said, taking a sip before putting it on the table. "I've just got to get dressed quick." She said and went to the suitcase. "Did you see Chloe this morning?"

"I did. I had some hot chocolate and puzzle books for her, and I think that made her accept me. Gods but she's adorable, isn't she?"

Emma chuckled. "That she is. Even under all those bruises, she's my beautiful baby."

Regina sighed as she sat on the bed. "I missed so much." She said softly.

Emma pulled the shirt over her head and looked over. "Regina, you can't…it won't change anything. Don't beat yourself up."

Regina gave a shrug. "I'm not, I'm just saying that I missed more than I ever wanted to. I mean, I knew I'd miss some things, but because of me being stupid, I missed so much. Emma, I…I still love that little girl like I did when she was a baby. It's weird because I wouldn't let myself feel this before, but now…now I feel like I abandoned her."

Emma zipped up her jeans and came over to Regina, putting her arms around her. "Oh Regina. You didn't though." She sighed and rubbed her back. "At the time, yes, it felt like that, but it wasn't. You have to forgive yourself and move on, Regina. We could have a great thing here, but we can't let the past keep coming up on us."

Regina looked at Emma and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm going on about this while your daughter is down there after fighting for her life."

Emma shrugged and kissed Regina's cheek. "I also want us to work, so I'm willing to take some time and talk to you. Please, let's move on, baby."

Regina nodded "Okay. We move on." She gave a small smile. "I like hearing you call me baby again."

Emma smiled. "I like calling you baby." She looked at the clock. "Did you eat yet?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't always eat breakfast."

Emma's stomach growled. "I do." She said with a grin. "Let's go down to the cafeteria before I go see Chloe."

The two did just that and as they were eating, Mary came in and smiled. "Good morning. How's Chloe doing?"

Emma smiled and kissed Mary's cheek. "She's doing great. Still has some pain, but that's to be expected. She has to have some scans today and they said the catheter should be able to come out tomorrow. I know we're still on a long road, but after having a three am chat with her, I'm feeling so hopeful."

"Oh, that's so great, Emma." Mary said as she sat down. "Your dad is in there now with your brothers and sister, then they're going back to the hotel. The boys are old enough to watch Izzy and they want to go swimming."

Emma smiled a bit. "It's still so hard to believe that my brothers are adults. Well two of them are, and my sister is thirteen?! It's crazy."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "That is crazy."

Mary smiled. "Tell me about it. My baby is twenty-three." She said, gazing at Emma for a moment. "Oh, I think they're taking Preston with them. Get him out for a bit."

"Okay." Emma said, finishing her breakfast. "I have to meet with the financial team today. I'm probably going to have to pay with my kidney, but I'll do whatever I have to do."

"Emma we…"

Emma put her hand up. "Mom, I've taken so much money from you guys already. I can't take more."

Mary gave a smile. "I was going to say that we filed for a grant for you. Your dad knows all the little programs and you qualify. I'm not saying you'll get it, but you qualify. If they ask you about it, you won't be caught off-guard."

"Oh. Thanks. So, are you staying here today?"

"Yes. Your dad is trusting the kids and they want to stay, but they know there's only so many that can be in the room." She then smiled. "Here they are."

Emma looked over and smiled as her sister rushed over, hugging her. "Emma, I've missed you." Izzy said. "I'm so glad Chloe is awake. She'll be okay, right?"

Emma smiled and hugged her sister, kissing her cheek. "She'll be okay. It'll take a while, but she will be okay."

Emma then hugged her brothers and talked to them a bit before they all headed out, saying they'd come back later. Mary went up to the room and Emma and Regina made their way as well.

"Gods your siblings have gotten so big."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, but they're great kids." She opened the door and smiled, hugging her dad. She then sat on the bed by Chloe. "How you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm okay, mommy. I ate all my yogurt, so I get some popsicles in a bit." She said as she laid back in the bed. "Mommy, it's hurting."

Emma stroked her hair. "Then push the button and get some sleep. Honey, people are going to be here to see you, but you don't need to worry about that. You just be honest and do what you have to do."

Later that day, Emma excused herself as she went to meet with the financial counselor. She was nervous, but at the same time, she knew the most they could do was work out a payment plan with her. However, she found out that because Chloe was a victim of a crime, all her bills would be paid and she'd have nothing to worry about.

Emma came back to the room and smiled when she saw Ruby, Mal, and Zelena there with boxes of pizza. She looked at her baby girl and saw she was awake. "How are you feeling, Princess?"

"I'm tired, but I have to go for my scans soon. Then they want me to try some scrambled eggs. I wish I could have pizza, but it hurts my mouth too much."

Emma smiled softly. "Maybe you can't have pizza, but I can ask them if you can have some pop."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Really? Coke or Pepsi?"

"I'll ask." Emma said as a nurse came in.

"Ask now, Mommy." Chloe said and Emma chuckled.

"We're wondering if she can have some pop when she gets back? Preferably Coke or Pepsi."

The nurse smiled. "You sure can. The bubbles may feel good in your throat." She and another nurse carefully shifted Chloe to another, smaller bed to transport her. "Okay, I'm taking the Princess, but we'll be back soon."

Emma gave a nod and kissed Chloe's head. "I love you. Don't worry, scans don't hurt."

"I know, Mommy. I love you."

Emma watched her go and then sat down and sighed. "She's so damn strong."

"Just like her Mama." Amanda said with a smile. "How did the meeting go."

"Good." Emma said, grabbing some pizza. "Everything is paid for because she's a victim of a crime. Gods I hate that word victim."

"She's not a victim." Olivia stated. "Just like her Mama, she's a survivor."

Emma smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes. She's a survivor."

The next few weeks went by fast and Emma was always there with her baby. Chloe was healing fast and ready to go home, but Emma wanted to make sure she was fully healed before that happened. The day finally came, and everyone was there to see Chloe wheeled out.

"You feeling okay, honey?"

"YES Mommy." Chloe said with attitude. "I'm fine. I wanna go to the airport to say goodbye to Auntie Zee."

"Okay, okay. It's a bit of a drive, that's why I'm asking."

Everyone said good bye and then waived as Emma, Regina, Chloe, and Zelena headed out. Zelena sighed a bit. "I'm glad the evil woman is gone, but I was kind of excited to have you two move out to California with me."

Emma smiled softly. "I was going to, but no offense, I'm glad now I don't have to. New York is my home, Zee, and I am glad I don't have to leave."

"You know, dear sister, you could always move back here." Regina stated, looking back at her sister. "I do miss you."

Zelena grinned. "Aww. I miss you too. We'll see."

After saying goodbye to Zelena, the three left and Chloe was out in no time. Part of Emma wanted to stay with her mothers, but she wasn't sure that the three flights of stairs were good for her daughter, so she decided to stay at her apartment where she had an elevator. Emma carried her baby into her apartment and laid her in bed before coming out by Regina. "It's good to be home."

"I'm sure it is." Regina said, cuddling in with Emma.

"Thank you for taking the time off to stay with me." Emma said and then gazed at Regina. "I want a real first date though. Friday night? Mal wanted to come and watch Chloe for me. What do you say?"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "I say, I can't wait for Friday night."

Emma bit her lip. "You know, you could stay with me tonight…if you wanted to. I mean, Chloe may have nightmares, so she may end up in bed with us, but…"

Regina kissed Emma to stop her babbling. "I'd love to."

_*************End Note*************_

_**Curious. My other stories all have smut where as this one hasn't (mostly because Emma was a little girl in the first and teen in the second) Just curious if you'd like me to continue with "implied" content, or have a smutty scene with our girls. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! Here's the plan, we're going to have some fluffy, cute, even some light smut, maybe a time hop, and then more drama **____** I know, I'm horrible to Emma. I haven't had any smut in this series, so if smut isn't your thing, just don't read the middle of the chapter (although, like I said, it's very light and I'm not sure it can actually be considered smut). Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 6**

Emma finished her make-up, fluffed her hair and smoothed her hands down her dress as she stood back and looked in the mirror. She then checked her phone, glad she had a bit of extra time before she had to go and meet Regina. As much as she wanted this date, she was nervous to be leaving Chloe after only a week of being home. Mal had offered to watch the little one, but Emma could tell that Chloe didn't feel good about Emma being away, so she said she'd take Chloe to her Moms' house, and Mal could definitely come see her there. Chloe had been coming into Emma's bed every night since they got home and hadn't started going back to school yet because she was terrified to leave the house and be anywhere without Emma. Emma tried reassuring her baby girl that Jane was dead and couldn't come after her, but Chloe would have such panic attacks that she even had to be taken out to the hospital. Because of this, Emma was looking into homeschooling options, but was torn on if that was the right thing to do. Chloe would also be starting therapy and Emma hoped that would help her baby.

The drive to her parents' house was quiet as Chloe just sat back in her seat and looked out the window. Once there, however, the girl wrapped her arms around Emma. "Mama please don't go. I don't feel good and I want you to stay with me. Please, Mommy, please don't leave me."

Emma sighed and knelt down, wiping her baby's tears. "Honey, I'm only going to be gone one night and you'll be here with your grandmothers. I think they have something fun planned for you and Mal is going to come over and watch a movie with you. Both Grandma Olivia and Gramma Manda said you can sleep in their bed tonight and I'm going to come get you in the morning and take you out for breakfast."

"With Gina?"

"Maybe. I can ask her to come with us." Emma wasn't going to admit that she hoped Regina would be with her that night and morning. "Honey, you're safe here, I promise."

Chloe looked down. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Emma lifted Chloe's chin. "Honey, I can promise you that you will be safe here tonight."

Chloe looked at her mom and hugged her again. "I'm sorry, Mommy, I'm just scared."

Emma hugged her and rubbed her back. "You don't have to be sorry, baby. I know it's scary." Emma sighed. "If you really don't want me to…"

"Chloe honey, come in the kitchen with Gramma Manda and help me figure out what we'll do for dinner." Amanda said from the doorway and took Chloe's hand as Olivia came out.

Emma stood and sighed, watching her and then looking at her mother. "Should I not be going? Am I doing the wrong thing?"

Olivia came over and hugged her daughter. "You should go, Emma. You've been stuck in the house for a week after about a month in the hospital. Emma, you need to make steps to getting back to normal for both of you and you going is one of those steps. You know she'll be okay and safe here, you have nothing to feel guilty for. Call and check in after dinner, and if she's not better, come back, but I honestly feel that she will be okay."

Emma gave a nod. "I just feel bad that I'm excited for my first official date with Regina while my baby is terrified."

"Don't feel guilty. Remember when you were little and I had Nick come watch you so I could go out with Amanda? It was soon after you were attacked and you were okay. You two can't live your lives locked up and she needs to see you getting back to normal so she knows she can too." Olivia stroked Emma's cheek. "Don't feel guilty, go have fun. You look beautiful."

Emma smiled and wiped at her tears, trying not to smudge her make up. "Thanks, mom. I can't wait to start therapy, both for her and our family sessions. I think it will help her so much."

"You're right, but in the meantime, you better go before you're late."

"Mommy!" Chloe called out with a smile as she came back into the room. "We're going to have grilled chicken!"

Emma smiled. "That's your favorite. See? You'll be just fine. I love you sweetheart and I'll call you later, okay?"

Chloe came over and hugged Emma. "Okay, Mommy. I love you, too."

Emma made it to Regina's right on time and just as she was about to knock, the door opened. "Hi." Emma said, taking in the beauty in front of her. Regina's hair was to her shoulders and curly and her deep purple dress fit her perfectly.

Regina smiled back. "Hey. You look great, Emma."

Emma blushed and shook her head. "This dress has nothing on yours."

"Oh, stop it. Emma, you look amazing."

They walked to the car and once they were in, Regina sat back, feeling a little nervous. "How's Chloe doing?"

Emma sighed. "In some ways she's doing really well but in others, I just don't know. It took so much to get her to be okay with me leaving her tonight. She comes into my bed every night because she's always having nightmares. I had to take her in yesterday because she had a panic attack about going to the grocery store. I feel so lost, Regina, like I don't know what to do and what is right. I…I feel like I'm failing."

Regina put her hand on Emma's leg to comfort her. "You're not failing, Emma. Things like this take time. She starts therapy next week, right? That should help."

"Yes, she does. She has individual therapy twice a week and we go together once. It seems excessive, but Dr. Mason – my Dr.'s son – said that at first, it's best to have more sessions. I just hope she can get over this and go back to school and have a normal life again. I mean, I also need to actually get a job and stop living off my biological parents. Of course they say to take all the time I need, but they've been paying for me since I found them and I feel bad."

"Again, don't feel bad, Emma. If they didn't want to or couldn't help you, they'd tell you."

"You're right. It's just…gods, I never imagined my life like this, you know? I thought that by now I'd have my own place that I pay for with money I make from my job and me and Chloe would be happy. I'd take her to school and pick her up and my baby would know nothing but happiness. Now, I'm out of school, no job, no money of my own, my baby is terrified most of the day and I feel like I'm sinking." Emma hated it, but she had tears in her eyes and had to take a deep breath. She parked the car and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry. This isn't how I wanted this date to go."

Regina sighed and faced Emma more. "Emma, don't be sorry. You are going through things just as much as Chloe is and if you need to let it out, let it out. If you feel like you're sinking, let me hold you up. I wasn't here for you for too long, but now I am, please let me help you."

Emma smiled over at Regina and took her hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it. "If you want to help me, let's have this date. Help me feel normal for one night."

Regina grinned. "You got it." She got out and went to Emma's door to open it for her. "Come on, Princess."

Emma chuckled and got out, locking the door as they walked towards the restaurant. "Thank you."

"Now, I know you love your daughter and I do too, but let's try to get through dinner talking about us. It'll help you feel 'normal' again. Then, you'll call her and check on her and we'll decide where we go next."

Emma smiled, taking Regina's hand and pulling her closer as they walked. "It's like you can read my mind."

Dinner was a success and while it could have gone the wrong way, the two found themselves laughing and talking about the seven years they were apart. Their failed dating, their schooling, Regina's job, Emma's siblings, no topic was out of bounds.

"So, I did hear you and Mal had a little arrangement." Regina said, lifting an eyebrow as she sipped her wine. "She felt the need to call me all those years ago and brag about how she did things to you that you never experienced."

Emma was mortified and knew her face was as red as Regina's wine. "I was seventeen, Regina, so anything I said, I can no longer be held accountable for. But yes, we had a friends with benefits arrangement for quite a while. It was only sex though; neither of us did want more, at least not with each other. It's sad, really, because Mal would make some woman very happy. She doesn't like to admit it, but she is caring and kind and had she and I met in another situation, I could see myself with her. She just won't let that part of her open up, and I feel for her."

Regina gave a nod. "Yes, that was always an issue she had. She had it rough growing up and I think she thinks she's protecting herself. Her I can understand, what I am surprised about is how you didn't form anything stronger with her."

Emma gave a soft chuckle and licked her lips. "She wasn't you. It was easy to not become attached to anyone because they weren't you."

Regina blushed and looked down. "That's exactly why I never found anyone either. I thought…gods I thought I wanted my 'freedom' and my own life. I thought…" She shook her head. "I thought you were weighing me down…well not you, but being with you, but I was so wrong. I lost so much when I did that to you. If I'd have been honest, if I'd have talked to you and worked it out where we could still have been friends…but maybe that wouldn't have worked either."

"It's hard to say. I'd like to think that we could have been friends, but I honestly don't know. But Regina, that's in the past, remember?" Emma put her hand on Regina's. "You're here now and I couldn't be happier. We've had seven years, Regina, seven years to grow and search and see what is out there and neither of us found anything else. I think that's a sign."

Regina smiled softly. "Yes, I think you're right." She looked down at their hands. "I just…Emma, I don't think I could even say sorry enough."

Emma sighed and laced her fingers with Regina's. "Okay, I've already said I've forgiven you, so you tell me what you need from me so that you feel better about it. I'm being serious here. It seems you have a need to punish yourself or something, so you tell me what you need from me."

Regina bit at her lip. "I need you to let me show you how sorry I am."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, I'm paying for dinner."

Emma gave Regina a look. "Starters? Regina, how long will this go on? Because baby, we need a point at which we move on."

"I know, I know. I just…I don't want to be presumptuous, but I guess I was hoping tonight could be me making it up to you. From dinner to some drinks at a bar or club, to…possibly showing you in physical ways…" Regina blushed a little.

Emma couldn't stop her grin. "Okay, let's say I agree to this and let you spoil me tonight to show me how sorry you are. When I say I forgive you, will you finally believe me?"

Regina gave a nod. "Yes. I just need to do more than say the words, Emma."

"I get it. We all deal with our things our own ways. Okay fine, tonight, I will allow you to spoil me. However, I did promise Chloe I'd call her after dinner, is that okay? She's staying at my moms' tonight."

"Of course that's okay"

"Great. Oh, I also promised her I'd take her for breakfast tomorrow and she made it clear that I'm to ask you to come with. If you're not working, I'd love for you to join us."

Regina smiled and Emma loved how it made her eyes light up. "I'd love to join you. I'm not working again until Monday and have no plans."

"No plans all weekend? Maybe you can help me get Chloe out of the house? I want to take her to the arcade, but she freaked out last time, but maybe with you, she won't be as nervous."

"I'm willing to try, Ems. Now, go call Chloe and I'll take care of the bill."

"Thanks." Emma said and headed outside to call her daughter.

Regina came out a bit later and Emma ended the call, smiling. "She's doing great. Mal's over and watching a movie with her and they're having fun."

"That's great, Emma. Maybe tonight was just as good for her as it is for us." Regina said, coming over and taking Emma's hand. "I know you're not a big drinker, but do you want to go to a bar or a dance club? Or, would you rather go to a movie or something?"

Emma laced her fingers through Regina's. "What if we stopped at a store, got a bottle of wine, and go to my place? We can watch a movie or talk, and not be interrupted by loud music and drunk people."

"That sounds perfect."

They stopped and then went home not only with a bottle of wine, but also ice cream with all the fixings. After making up their own sundaes, they sat in the kitchen with soft music playing and talked and ate. Once they were done, Emma looked at Regina. "I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind if I changed into something more comfortable? You can too, if you want, I'm sure I have extra pajamas that would fit you."

"That's not rude and it sounds perfect." Regina said, taking their bowls to the sink and rinsing them. In her room, Emma laid out a few choices for Regina and then wen t to her bathroom to change into her favorite sweats and tank top. When she came out, she blushed as she saw Regina naked from behind. Damn, that ass. She had forgotten what a great ass Regina had. She was licking her lips when she noticed Regina's head turned and watching her with a smirk. "Like what you see, Swan?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Very much. I've had dreams like this, but then I wake up alone and…bothered."

Regina slipped the shorts up and turned around. "Well, you don't have to wake up alone and bothered tomorrow, if you don't want to." She walked towards Emma and slid her hands around her waist, pulling her close to her. "Let me show you just how sorry I am and how much you mean to me. Please, Emma."

Emma swallowed and gave a small nod. "Okay, and then you're fully forgiven. Deal?"

"Deal." Regina said and cupped the back of Emma's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. "Now, remember just like before that if things get to be too much, you just tell me. I respect you and don't want this to be uncomfortable. I…I don't know where you're at with everything you've been through, but I remember when we were together before, I never wanted to cause flashbacks."

Emma smiled softly and stroked Regina's cheek. "That's so sweet of you, baby, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. I haven't had flashbacks in years and…well you don't _have _to be gentle." She bit her lip, blushing.

Regina grinned more. "Good to know." She kissed Emma again, her hands sliding up the back of her shirt. She slid her nails gently, but firmly down Emma's back and took note of the way the blonde shuttered. Regina ended the kiss and unwrapped herself from Emma, going to her phone and turning on some music before putting it in Emma's docking station. Soft music filled the air and Regina turned, sliding her shirt off and revealing nothing underneath. "Keep up, dear." She said, nodding towards Emma.

Emma swallowed and slid her own shirt off, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her scars, stretchmarks and the few pounds she had gained in the last seven years. She crossed her arms over her stomach and looked down. "I um…don't look the same as…"

"Emma, stop." Regina said, coming back over and lifting Emma's chin. "You're not sixteen anymore, but you are just as beautiful now as you were then." She slid her hands down Emma's arms and pulled them away from Emma's stomach. She then let her fingers run along Emma's skin. "You still work out, I can tell, and even if you didn't, even if you were a hundred pounds heavier, I'd still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't look like I used to, Emma. My boobs are lower than before and my skin is older and not as tight. We grew up, my love, but you're still so fucking hot."

Emma couldn't stop her chuckle. "So are you. Your boobs are perfect." Emma said cheekily as she cupped them and kneaded them with her hands. "So fucking perfect."

Regina chuckled. "Oh, not as perfect as yours. Yours really filled out after having Chloe." Regina said, kissing Emma's neck, her hands cupping Emma's ass. "And this ass. Fuck. So perfect." She looked at Emma as she took the elastic of her pants and when Emma gave a small nod, she pulled them down, her eyes locked with Emma's. Emma did the same to Regina and the two were kissing again, teeth clashing, hands feeling skin that hadn't been felt for seven years. Regina moved them as they kissed and as Emma fell back onto the bed, she fell on top of her. "I love you, Emma. I never stopped." She said as she kissed to Emma's neck. "I am so sorry I ever hurt you, sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I never reached out to you to fix it." She whispered, feather light kisses down Emma's chest. "I've missed you so much." She said as she took a pert nipple into her mouth, sucking on it before moving to the other one. "Let me show you."

Emma's breathing was harder as she felt and listened to Regina. "I love you too, Regina. I always have and I know I always will. I forgive you, my love. I forgive all of it, but if it makes you feel better, then show me."

For the next hour, Regina did just that. She did things to Emma she had never done to anyone else, things that had Emma calling her name and seeing stars. She wouldn't let Emma please her at first, as this was to be all about the blonde. However, Emma finally got her way and Regina was glad the blonde fought her when she came down from her third orgasm. The two fell asleep together for a bit, but woke up later and continued getting reacquainted.

The next morning, Emma smiled as she felt Regina's kisses to the back of her neck. Regina was curled around Emma as the big spoon and Emma's skin tingled at the feel of Regina's breasts on her back. "I hate to say it, baby, but we have to get up if we're going to get your daughter and go to breakfast."

Emma groaned but knew Regina was right. "Come shower with me?"

Regina chuckled. "Sure, but we really can't take too long. I have to keep you on track."

The two showered and mostly kept things PG-13, though Emma was so tempted to call her mothers and tell them she'd get Chloe the next day. However, she knew that wouldn't be okay because she had to keep her promise to her daughter.

"Mommy!" Chloe called as she ran to Emma and flung her arms around her. "I missed you so much, Mommy."

"I missed you too, pumpkin. Did you have fun?"

"I did! Mal stayed overnight and I slept in my own bed the whole night! I mean…Mal did come lay by me after I had a nightmare, but then she went back to your old bed."

"That's great sweetie! I'm so happy you had a good time and I'm proud of you."

Mal cleared her throat from the window, having obviously seen Regina outside in the car. "Did you have fun, Emma?" She asked with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, but saw her baby girl looking at her expectantly. "I had a lot of fun. Chloe baby, Regina's in the car and she's going to come to breakfast with us."

"Yay!" She then went and hugged her grandmothers and then Mal as Emma thanked her mothers' for watching Chloe, and then took Emma's hand. "Can Mal come too?"

Emma smiled. "If she wants to, she's certainly more than welcome to come."

"Thank you, but I actually have to go to work for a bit." Mal said and came over to hug Emma. "I'm so happy for you, Emma. I'll miss our arrangement, but I'm happy for you."

Emma blushed a bit but smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

After saying goodbye, Emma took Chloe out to the car. Once they were both buckled in, Chloe started tapping her finger on the car door. "Mama? Can we have breakfast at home?"

Emma tried not to sigh. "Honey, I made reservations at your favorite restaurant. Why don't you want to go out?"

"I just don't want to." Chloe said, her face turning red as she looked down.

Emma turned in her seat since she hadn't started driving yet. "Honey, let's try it okay? I know you're a bit scared, but let's just try. If it works out, then I think we should try the arcade so you can show Regina how fast you are at the go-carts."

Emma could see that Chloe really wanted to be excited for this, but was also fighting that fear inside her. "Okay, Mama. I'll try."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, baby."

Even though Chloe sat as close to Emma as possible, the breakfast went well and they had decided to try the arcade. Chloe clung to Emma, holding her hand tightly as they walked around looking at games. It wasn't too busy and Emma was thankful for that. She was proud of Chloe for even getting this far and smiled when Regina got her to play a game with her. Watching Regina with her daughter brought warm feelings to the blonde's heart and she couldn't help but wonder if this is what her future would be like. Chloe, Emma, and Regina all raced on the go-carts and things seemed to be going just fine until Emma heard a scream and felt her daughter clinging to her again just outside of the gates. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

The woman who was helping with the go-carts came over and looked concerned. "I'm so sorry, ma'am, I was only helping her out of the car. She yelled at me to not take her and then ran to you. I'm sorry if I upset her."

Emma understood and picked Chloe up, the seven year old hanging onto her mother like a koala. "It's okay. She…she's recovering from a traumatic experience. It's not your fault and I'm sorry if this caused any issues."

"None at all, I just feel so bad that I scared her so much." The woman said, looking at Chloe. "I'm sorry I scared you sweetie. I do hope you can still have a fun time here."

"Thank you." Emma said and the three walked away. "Chloe honey, it's okay. She was just helping you out of the car." Emma said as she stood next to a high standing table, sitting her daughter on it.

Chloe broke out in sobs. "I'm sorry, Mama. I just gotted so scared. I'm sorry I'm so stupid!"

Regina's heart broke and she saw Emma was close to tears as well. She stood by Emma and lifted Chloe's chin. "You are not stupid, Chloe Benson. You went through a very scary thing and you still get scared sometimes. That's normal, I promise your therapist will say the same thing. No one is mad at you, no one is yelling, and no one thinks you're stupid. Your mom just wanted to reassure you that you're okay." She rubbed Chloe's knees. "Honey, it'll get better, but until it does, please don't think you're stupid."

Chloe sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve as she nodded. "It'll get better, Gina? For real? You promise?"

Regina nodded and kissed the girls forehead. "Yes, for real. I promise with all of my heart that it will get better."

Emma watched and had a lump in her throat, but not from being sad. No, she felt emotional because this is how it always should have been. Regina stepped up right when they both needed her to and Emma couldn't be more touched. "What do you say we go home, make some pizza and watch a movie with Regina? If she wants to come over, that is."

"I'd love to, if it's okay with Chloe."

"Yes! Gina, we can watch Frozen since you didn't watch it yet!"

Emma chuckled and put Chloe back down. "That sounds like a perfect afternoon."

The three tucked into the homemade pizza and Emma and Chloe sang along to the movie, making Regina laugh. Though the girl was seven, Emma wasn't surprised when Chloe fell asleep for a nap after the emotional morning she had. Emma cuddled in with Regina and turned on a more age appropriate movie. "Thank you for earlier at the arcade. You were so good with her."

"It was no problem, dear. I was a little scared that maybe I overstepped, but I could tell you were on the verge of tears too."

"You didn't overstep at all. I…" Emma sighed. "I need help, Regina, and I'm so thankful you were there. I know I've been a single mom for seven years, but it's hard work. I have family and friends, but I still wonder if I'm doing things right and at the end of the day, it is just me and her. It was really nice to have you step in and help calm her down. Honestly? I could get used to it."

Regina smiled and looked at Chloe before kissing Emma. "I could too. I never realized how much was missing in my life until you and Chloe came back into it."

The three had a great afternoon and evening and when it came to getting Chloe to bed, the little one asked Regina to tuck her in, surprising both women, but making both of them feel good about the situation. Regina read to Chloe and got her all tucked in before going back to Emma who was cleaning the kitchen. "She's out like a light."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. You know, that was a huge thing for her to ask. She rarely lets anyone other than me tuck her in." She said as she wrapped her arms around Regina. "You're great with her. You're great with me." She said with a grin. "Regina, this may sound high school, but…will you officially be my girlfriend?"

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma. "Yes. I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

"Stay again tonight?"

"Of course, though, I may need to borrow more of your clothes tomorrow."

Emma chuckled. "That's no problem. You'll just have to bring some clothes here to leave here." She said with a wink. She knew that in some ways it was too soon to have Regina in, while in other ways, it felt like the right thing to do. She'd figure it out and let the relationship take it's natural course. "Just know that Chloe may come in in the middle of the night, so we will have to have some clothes on."

Regina chuckled. "That's understandable."

The two had a hot and heavy make out session before redressing and falling asleep in each other's arms. Emma felt something poking her nose and she opened her eyes. "Chloe?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She whisper cried. "I hadded a bad dream and I didn't want to wake you up but every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing her."

Emma wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her into bed and moving her in the middle of her and Regina. "Honey, you don't have to be sorry." Emma whispered. "I am your mother and I want you to tell me when you have bad dreams."

"You know what helps?" Regina asked, startling the two blondes. "Let's list off all the things that make us happy. For me, one of the things that make me really happy is chocolate cake."

Chloe smiled. "Um, rainbows make me happy."

"That's a good one." Emma said with a smile as she lay her head back down, her arm over Chloe and touching Regina's arm.

"What makes you happy, Mommy?"

"You, baby girl."

Chloe groaned. "Something else, Mommy."

"Hmm. Well, noodles make me pretty happy."

Both Regina and Chloe giggled at that. "Another thing, Gina?"

Regina smiled softly. "Your mommy forgiving me makes me pretty happy."

Chloe smiled, though she didn't exactly get it, she knew it was a good thing. "Having my mommy happy again makes me happy. Gina, you make my mommy really _really _happy."

Regina smiled. "You and your mommy make me really happy."

Emma smiled at the two and kissed Chloe's temple. "The three of us being here like this, just like when you were a baby, makes me very happy."

Chloe smiled. "You two slept like this when I was a baby?"

"We did." Regina said, softly stroking Chloe's hair. "You were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I swear your eyes would look deep into my soul, just like your Mama's eyes."

"I'm glad we're all together again." Chloe said with a yawn. "Thanks for letting me stay in here." She said, looking at Regina.

"Oh honey, you don't have to thank me. I do not want to take your mommy away from you. I love your mommy and I love you and I want to be with both of you. Please know that I'm not at all going to take her from you."

Chloe gave a nod. "It's been just me and Mommy forever. I think I'll like having you, too."

Emma tried to sneak the wipe at her tear as she smiled. She had both her girls again and she honestly couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm back. I was thinking one more fluffy filler (with some big surprises) and then the drama will start.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 7**

Over the next few months, things around the Benson apartment slowly started changing. Regina was becoming more and more permanent and the nights she didn't stay, both Emma and Chloe felt the loss. Chloe felt as though she now had two parents and she loved that feeling. The young one was finally sleeping in her own bed most nights with very few nightmares and was slowly working on getting out of the house. Her therapy was going well, according to Dr. Mason, and Emma was so proud of her baby girl. Emma had a heart to heart with her birth parents and they assured her that she didn't have to be in a hurry to get a job and that Chloe should be her main focus. She also had been sat down by her mothers who assured her that should she need to, she and Chloe were always welcome back home.

One change that Chloe loved was that because Regina stayed over most nights, her cat now found her home with the Swans. Chloe was in love with Mittens and even was okay with feeding her and helping to clean her litter box – something Emma refused to do but Regina understood. Mittens slept with Chloe most nights and Emma figured that was part of what helped to keep her in her own bed. Emma wasn't a pet person herself, but she could see the way Mittens comforted Chloe and that was what made her agree to the arrangement. That and it meant Regina could stay more and that made Emma happy. Reconnecting with Regina was the best thing to have come out of such a horrible situation. The two reconnected as if they were never apart and Emma found herself smiling more than she had in years.

Cora was ecstatic and often visited 'her girls', loving the way her daughter and Emma were back with each other. The only thing the woman wanted now was for her other daughter to come home for good. Little did she know, her wish would soon come true.

Thanksgiving that year, the dining room at Amanda's and Olivia's, which was barely used, was packed full of happiness and love. Emma, Regina, Chloe, Preston, Amanda and Olivia sat with Ruby, Cora, Mal, Mary Margaret, David, Ryan, Jacob, Izzy, Ryan's girlfriend, and Izzy's best friend. The table was packed, but no one complained as they all loved being with each other.

"Hello! The party has arrived!" Came a voice from the living room and Cora's eyes opened wide.

"Zelena?" She asked, almost unable to hold her surprise as she stood up. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, of course it is." She said, coming into the room and hugging her mother. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Auntie Zee!" Chloe said, getting up and rushing to Zelena who picked her right up and held her close.

"There's my brave survivor. How are you, Princess?"

"I'm better every day!" She said with a smile. "I can even leave the house now…if mommy comes with me."

"That's great, Princess. You're getting better and better. Are you going back to school yet?"

Chloe shook her head and looked down. "I'm too scared. I may try after Christmas break, but I don't know yet."

Zelena lifted Chloe's chin. "That's okay, honey. You'll go when you're ready." Zelena looked at her sister and Emma and smiled. "Look at the two of you all cozy together. I love it." She nudged Emma. "Kinda glad things didn't work out between us."

Regina rose an eyebrow and looked at Emma. "Her too?"

"You didn't tell her?"

"Geez, Emma, any friend you didn't sleep with?" Preston asked, causing Amanda to hit the back of his head – playfully of course.

"I can safely and honestly say she and I never did." Ruby said with a smirk at Preston; she loved teasing Emma just as much as he did.

Emma felt all eyes on her and stood, taking Regina's hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Regina, I'm so sorry. I honestly forgot; I wasn't keeping it from you."

Regina took Emma's hands. "Baby, you don't have to explain. We weren't together and you were free to do whatever…or whoever you wanted. I just…baby please don't get mad, but I have to ask you. Was it before or after we broke up?"

Emma sighed. "It was after, Regina. A year or more after. I promise you I wasn't cheating on you with her. I told you that then and I mean it now, I never…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Emma. I had no right to ask."

"No, it's okay. Look, all that matters is I'm with you now and there's no one else I'll ever want to be with."

"I feel the same way. Emma, I…"

"Girls, dinner is getting cold." Amanda called from the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Ma." Emma said and looked at Regina. "Everything is okay, right?"

"Yes. Let's go." She said and took Emma's hand as they went back.

A spot had been made for Zelena next to Regina and the redhead leaned over and whispered. "Sorry, Gina. I really hope I didn't cause any issues."

"You didn't. It's all good."

After dinner, Regina was acting different and it worried Emma, but she tried to act like she didn't notice. However, when she saw David and Mary Margaret emerge from the kitchen where Regina was with tears, then Olivia and Amanda go into the kitchen, she started worrying. She went over to her birth mother. "Mom? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine baby. I'm sorry, but we have to head out." She said, giving Emma a tight hug. "I'll see you for Christmas, yes? And um…call me if you want to."

"Yes, of course. The 23rd with the Mills, Christmas eve with my moms, and the 26th with you guys. I'm sorry we can't come Christmas day, but we want to have it just us three, you know?"

"Of course, baby." David said, hugging her. "We understand and with the boys being out of the house, they agreed that the 26th worked best for them too. I love you, Emma."

"Love you too." It took about a half an hour to say goodbye to Emma's birth family, but once they were gone, she was more curious about what was going on in the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

"Thanks for coming to talk to me." Regina said, nervously wringing her fingers together. "I know I have a bad spot on my history with Emma, but the last few months have been absolutely amazing. Maybe this is kind of soon, but I…I was looking for your blessings on asking her to marry me. I have it all planned out."

Olivia felt her heart swell and Amanda smiled a megawatt smile. Olivia took Regina's hand in her own. "Regina, it's soon in some ways, though not in others. I know she's going to say yes and I'm all for it as long as you promise me one thing. Please, please never break her heart again. I'm sorry, I know we're all moving on, but please don't hurt her like that again."

"I won't, Olivia. I swear to you I won't. I only want to make her and Chloe happy."

Amanda went and hugged Regina. "You have my blessings. I've seen the change in both Emma and Chloe since you've been back together, and I'm all for this."

"I am too, I just worry." Olivia said and Amanda hugged her.

"Honey, Regina has sworn to us that she won't do it again and I believe her. She's not a dumb young kid anymore."

Olivia nodded. "I know. Yes, Regina, you have our blessings. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to ask her tonight. I had thought about asking on Christmas, but that's so cliché and overdone. I have the ring and though I'll probably forget them as soon as I start, I have the words I want to say. However, I wanted to talk to you two, Mary and David and Chloe first. I want to make sure everyone is happy with me asking her."

Amanda gave a nod. "Then I suggest you ask Emma soon after you talk to Chloe. Girl can't keep a secret."

"Would you guys mind if I asked her here? Like you said, I don't want to wait too long from when I talk to Chloe and when I ask Emma. It's just that she'll fall asleep on the way home and…"

"Yes. Oh, please ask her here." Amanda said, her eyes all dreamy.

Olivia chuckled. "I'll go get Chloe and have her come in. Amanda, don't ruin the secret."

"I won't. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"I just hope she says yes." Regina said.

"She will. I'm sure she will." Amanda said, Olivia nodding in agreement.

Regina waited as the two left and then Chloe came in. "You wanted to ask me something?" She asked, sitting up on the stool by the counter.

Regina leaned on the counter and gave her a smile. "Chloe, do you like having me with your mom?"

"Yes. You make my mom and I so happy. You're the coolest, Gina."

Regina couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, Chloe. I was just wondering if I could get your permission to marry your mommy?"

Chloe smiled wide. "Really?! So, like…would you be my Stepmom?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes, and yes I'd be your stepmom, but don't worry, I'm not evil or wicked."

"Auntie Zee told me you was evil and she was wicked, but that was when I was really little. I don't think you're evil and I don't think she's wicked. I think you're really nice and pretty and my mommy really loves you. I'd love to have you be my other mama. I could have a mommy and a Mama just like my mommy."

Regina gave a nod. "My sister likes to say silly things." She tapped Chloe's nose. "You could call me what ever you wanted, my love. When you were a baby, you called me Mama Gina…well you at least got the mama part most of the time."

"Are you gonna ask my mommy now? Cuz I don't know if I can wait to tell her how excited I am."

Regina chuckled. "Yes. You have to wait just a little longer so I can ask her."

Regina came out soon after she talked to Chloe and sat by Emma, kissing her hand. Emma looked at her and couldn't keep it in. "What's going on, Regina? You said we were okay but then you were in the kitchen for so long talking to my family. You're kind of scaring me."

Regina turned towards Emma. "Honey, we are okay. We're great and I'm sorry I was in the kitchen so long." She looked around and saw Chloe, Olivia, and Amanda there along with Preston, Ruby, Mal, Cora, and Zelena. She then looked back at Emma. "Emma, the last few months have been the best few months of my adult life. I never thought I'd have you back in my life to this capacity and I feel so lucky each and every day." She shifted, facing her more. "Emma, in some ways this is a new relationship while in other ways it's just a continuation, but to be honest, I don't care. I have something I want to ask you and I had to get permission first." She moved to her knee and Emma gasped, her eyes instantly filling with tears. "Emma Swan Benson, will you make me the luckiest woman in the world and say you'll marry me?" She pulled out the ring box and held it up.

Emma's heart was pounding, her tears were flowing, and she lunged at Regina, wrapping her arms around her. "Yes! Oh, my gods, yes I'll marry you!" She hugged and kissed Regina as flashes from cameras went off around them.

It didn't take long for Chloe to come over and join in the hugging. "Mommy, I get another Mama!"

"Yes, you do, baby." Emma said and put Chloe on her lap. "Honey, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, Mommy. Regina asked me and I said it was okay and I said it was. Hey, if this makes Regina my stepmother, does that make Mittens my step kitty?"

Regina chuckled and sat next to Emma, kissing Chloe's cheek. "If that's what you want, then she can be your step kitty."

Cora pulled Emma up and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy you're going to be my daughter in law – finally."

Emma smiled, hugging her back. "It was meant to be, it just took a different journey to get here."

"It's okay, we all have the future to look forward to."

"Okay, let's celebrate." Olivia said, opening a bottle of champagne. "Before anyone says anything, there's plenty of guestrooms available. In fact, there's also the guest house."

"Bring it on!" Mal said, holding up her glass. She then went over to Regina and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, even if you are taking an FWB away from me."

Regina rolled her eyes and hugged her back. "I'm pretty sure you two haven't been together for a while now."

"Technicalities, dear." She said and then kissed her cheek. "This is how it was meant to be, Gina. You and Emma were written in the stars."

Regina smiled. "As corny as that sounds, I think you're right. Also, I think if you allowed yourself to…"

"Regina, don't. Please."

Emma put her arm around Mal. "She's right though, Mal. You are an amazing person who would make a woman very happy if you'd let yourself."

Mal glanced at Zelena and then looked at Emma and Regina. "Yeah well, we will see. I have been working on it. I've decided I don't want to live a life of casual sex and want something more. I just have to work on it on my own time."

Regina didn't miss the glance between Zelena and Mal, but she decided to wait until later to talk to Zelena about it. Emma, however, went to Zelena and lowered her voice. "So, is that why you're here?"

"Maybe." Zelena said with a grin. "And maybe I transferred home because I've missed everyone."

Cora gasped. "Really?! You're coming home for good?!"

"Yes. Do you have a room for me while I look for a place?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"You know sis, maybe we can work something out where you could sublease my place so I can move in with Emma. I mean, if she wants that of course."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, I want you with us. You basically stay there anyway."

"Then it's settled. I'll stay with mom until you're moved out and then I'll move there."

Finally, Ruby made her way over and hugged Emma. "Congratulations, bestie. I'm so happy for you."

Emma hugged her back tightly. "Thanks. Ruby, I have no idea what the plans are, but I want you there. I want you to be my maid of honor, just like we've planned since we were little girls."

Ruby smiled, tears in her eyes. "I'd be honored, Emma. I'll be there, you know I will."

Emma smiled and hugged her again. "I'm so glad we've stayed friends all these years."

"Me too. Let's celebrate!"

Zelena walked over to Regina and clinked glasses. "So, who will your maid of honor be?"

Regina glanced over to Mal and then Zelena. "I mean Mal and I have been friends for years…" She teased and then nudged her sister. "It'll be you, of course." She then looked at Mal. "But I know both Emma and I would love to have you in the wedding as well, Mal."

Emma joined them. "Yes, if it's not too awkward."

Regina sipped her drink. "I mean, it would work out perfectly. We'd have you three in the wedding walking with Emma's three brothers. If they want to be in the wedding, of course."

Emma smiled and looked at Preston. "You'd be my best man, right?"

He grinned and hugged her. "I'd be honored to. Emma, who will you have walk you down the aisle?"

At that, Emma froze. Before she had met her birth parents, her dream was always that both her mothers would walk with her and give her away. Now, however, she had her birth father in her life, and he had done so much for her. Would he expect to be the one walking her down? Would he and Mary Margaret both want to do it? Panic rose through her and she gripped onto her brother to stay upright.

"Emma? Emma, breathe. It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Preston said, worriedly glancing at his moms.

Olivia came over and took Emma into her arms, holding her tight as Amanda stood behind her rubbing her back. "Baby girl just breathe. Don't panic and don't worry. We'll all sit down and figure out the best plan for what you and Regina want. Maybe you walk down on your own. Maybe you and Regina meet at the doors and walk down together. It doesn't matter tonight, baby, we will figure it out."

"But then there's the father daughter dance and while I do have my father, I've had you guys longer and I don't want to hurt you or hurt him or hurt anyone." Emma said, hyperventilating.

"Emma, baby." Regina said, coming over and stroking her cheek. "Honey, we don't have to have a 'father daughter dance'. My father won't be there anyway, and you can have special dances with all your parents. Baby please don't worry about a thing. All your parents are so wonderful and understanding and I know we can find a way to make them all happy and make sure no one is hurt." Olivia shifted her daughter to Regina's arms and Regina laced her fingers with Emma's, squeezing her hands. "You know what matters the most on our wedding day? You know whose happiness is the most important?" She lifted Emma's chin. "Yours."

Emma softly shook her head. "No, Regina. Ours." She kissed her and blushed when the room gave a cheer. "I love you so much." She said softly

The night went by with celebration and after Preston took a sleeping Chloe up to her bed, Emma finally gave in and had some wine.

Between Thanksgiving and Christmas, Regina had fully moved in and Zelena had moved into Regina's old place. Emma kept up with job openings but knew she couldn't really start applying until Chloe was ready to go back to school. Sure, Zelena had offered to take Chloe if Emma got a job since she worked from home herself, but Emma felt guilty about that both because Zelena would still be working and she didn't want Chloe bored all day. At least now, she was able to help Chloe with her schoolwork.

Christmas with Cora and Zelena was a lot of fun and the first night that Chloe would get spoiled. Emma tried hard to keep the adults from spoiling her, but knew it was a lost cause. Instead, she'd email them what she got her, so they wouldn't get the same. In the end, Emma knew she'd end up with too many clothes, toys, and candy, but she didn't care; her baby was loved and happy and that was all that mattered. Christmas eve with her moms and brother was a night of traditions. Stories, songs, food, everything Emma had always grown up with.

Christmas day with just Emma, Regina, and Chloe was special. They spent the morning watching Chloe open gifts before giving each other their gifts and then made a large breakfast as Chloe put on a fashion show with her new clothes. In the afternoon, they went to the apartment courtyard and made a snowman with the freshly fallen snow before going in and drinking hot chocolate and watching _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ – the original as that was Emma's favorite. That night, the three cuddled in Regina and Emma's bed, Mittens joining them, and they all talked about their favorite holiday memories.

The next day was much busier. The three loaded up Emma's vehicle and headed off to her birth parent's house. Chloe was excited as she and Izzy got along really well, even if there was a seven-year age gap. When Chloe was smaller, Izzy loved playing with her like she was her real-life doll, and now, she loved putting make up on her and doing her hair and Chloe ate up all the attention. Even though the boys were now 21, they also had fun playing with Chloe. She'd gotten them to have tea parties and once, though he'd never admit it, Jacob let Chloe do his hair. He had kept it long for a while, but coincidentally got it cut two days after Emma took a picture and held it for blackmail.

Reinga was a bit nervous as it was the first time, she'd be with just them since she and Emma had gotten back together, but they had given their permission for her to ask Emma to marry her and even tearfully hugged her.

When they got there, Regina was helping Chloe out of the vehicle as Emma went to get the gifts and the front door burst open. "Emma Swan Benson, you get over here and show me the ring!" Mary called out, making Emma chuckle. Emma went to her and hugged her before showing off the ring Regina had gotten her. It was perfect to the blonde as it was beautiful, elegant, but not flashy. The ring itself was rose gold and made to look like the stem of an open rose. The rose then housed the beautiful circle cut diamond with small diamond slivers in the petals. Regina had a matching band for it for when they wed that was solid with more diamond slivers on it. "Oh Emma, it's beautiful." Mary said, hugging her daughter again. She looked over and gestured for Regina to come over. "Good job on the ring. Congratulations, honey." She said, hugging her.

Regina smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks. It called out Emma to me, so I had to get it. I'm just so glad she said yes and that all her parents were okay with me asking."

"We all have pasts, Regina and none of us want to forever be judged on our teenage selves. Besides, Emma forgave you and she's really the only one that matters. Well, her and Chloe of course."

"Of course." Regina said and then smiled. "I should get the stuff out of the car."

"I'll help, babe. Chloe, come say hi to Nana."

Mary took Chloe inside as Regina and Emma grabbed the gifts and bags from the car since they'd be spending the night. They came in and took the bags to Emma's room before taking the gifts to the living room and saying hi to everyone there.

"You guys remember Jennifer, Ryan's girlfriend?" David asked and Emma nodded.

"Yes, hi. It's nice to see you again."

"You too. Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks. Congrats on making it to Christmas." She said with a smirk, nudging her brother.

Jennifer blushed and Regina playfully slapped at Emma before looking at the girl. "Don't mind her; she's still immature but she thinks she's funny."

"So that's where Ryan gets it from then?" Jennifer asked, smiling at the young man as he put an arm around her.

"We like to joke." Ryan said. "We didn't get to do that until we were older. You know the story."

Jennifer nodded. "It's a very interesting story."

"Emma!" Izzy said as she ran down the stairs, throwing her arms around her sister. "Are you and Gina really getting married?"

Emma hugged her back. "Yes we are." She looked at all three of her siblings. "Actually, I was wondering if you three would be in the wedding? Jacob and Ryan as my groomsmen and Izzy as my junior bridesmaid. Chloe will be the flower girl, so you'd walk with her, Izzy. Jacob and Ryan you two would be with Mal and Zelena."

Jacob smirked. "Seriously? Would I get the hot blonde or the smoking red head?"

Mary nudged him. "Ryan! You do not talk about women like that."

Emma smirked. "Not sure yet, but the hot blonde is dating the smoking red head, so you don't really stand a chance."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Geez, did your school only produce lesbians?" David cleared his throat and gave Ryan a look to let him know that he was on a thin line. Ryan took a breath. "Not that being a lesbian is bad or anything. It's just…I mean until you came into our lives, I didn't know any. Then you were with Regina, your moms were together, and now your friends. It's just weird."

"It's not weird." Emma said with a shrug. "Think about your friends. You all have at least one thing in common or you wouldn't be friends. Besides, Ruby isn't a lesbian, nor is Kathryn…not that I see her much anymore."

Jacob put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Bro, what all that means is you need to broaden your world. Seriously, if Emma and her friends are the only LGBTQ people you know, you live in a small world."

"They're not the only ones you know." Izzy said, biting her lip. "You've known me for fourteen years."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Emma knelt down by her sister and hugged her tight. "I love you, Izzy."

Soon, Mary was next to them, hugging both her girls. "Izzy, I'm so proud of you."

Izzy took a breath and looked at her dad, searching for his approval. He smiled softly and held his arms out so she could sink into them. "That was probably scary, Iz, but I'm glad you knew you could tell us. I love you just as much as I did five minutes ago, and I always will."

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Food was eaten, gifts exchanged, games played, more food eaten, movies watched and so much love given. It took a bit for the three to get ready to go the next day, but once home, they just continued the cuddle fest and watched movies.

Regina had to work until New Years which is why she was in her office when Fin came in looking worried. "What's up? New case?"

"Not exactly." He said, handing over a printed out email. "Not yet anyway. We don't know if this is real, but we sent cars out to watch over Emma's block and Amanda and Olivia's. It's hard to tell exactly who is being threatened here. Our computer guys are trying to locate where this was sent from but in the meantime, I thought you should know.

Regina's heart was in her chest as she read the email.

_To The Benson Women,_

_I know that neither Amanda nor Olivia work for SVU anymore, but I figured someone could get this message to Olivia for me. Hi Olivia. You don't know me, but you did know my father. It is because of you that I don't know him and because of you that my mother drank herself to death shortly after I was born. You were obsessed with my father, beat him, lied about it, and then killed him. Sure, you got off by saying he shot himself, but I know better. My father was a smart man, but you just couldn't leave him alone. My mother kept all the news clippings about him, writing notes about how it was all lies and how he was a great man. I grew up in foster care, much like your daughter before you found her, but I kept all the information about you and my father. You are the reason he is dead, and you will pay for that. Or will Emma? Or by torturing Emma, will that be the price you pay? Sure, she's innocent, but so was I. I lost my father, maybe Emma will lose her mother? Preston would work, but there's something special about Emma. I have so many plans, so many ways this could go. Which plan pulls through depends on you and your next action. I'm watching you, Olivia. I'm watching all of you. Keep a close eye on your granddaughter while you're at it. The ADA can't protect them all the time._

_Yours truly,_

_William Lewis Jr._


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! I'll be honest here and tell you I have no idea what's going to happen lol. I'm just going to let my fingers do the work. While I do agree with some of you saying that Emma deserves a break, I did take that into consideration…kind of. I'm sorry.**_

_****Trigger warning** Descriptive acts of violence towards the mid-to end of chapter.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 8**

Emma had just gotten Chloe started on some spelling words when her the buzzer went off on the doorbell. She knew it had to be someone she knew, or her door man wouldn't have let them up, but she still checked the peep hole before opening the door. "Hey mom. I wasn't expecting to see you today." Emma said as Olivia pretty much pushed her way in and closed the door, locking it. "What's wrong? Where's Ma and Preston? Mom, you're scaring me."

Olivia let out a sigh and hugged Emma tightly. "Emma, I need to talk to you, but we have to get you and Chloe out of here." She said, keeping her voice low. "I'm so sorry, baby girl, but a very old case has come back to haunt me…haunt us."

Emma's heart sank. "Mom, please tell me this is some weird joke. I can't take anymore; Chloe can't take anymore."

"I know. Baby, I'm so sorry, but until we get more figured out, we have to take this seriously." She handed Emma a folded piece of paper. "This was sent to Fin today."

Emma peaked over at Chloe who was so focused, she hadn't noticed Olivia was even there, and then read the email. She grew pale the more she read and when she was done, she looked at Olivia. "William Lewis Jr.? Mom, that was a huge case and if this guy is half as dangerous as his father, we're in for it."

"Wait, I never told you about that case, did I?"

Emma shook her head. "No, but I read about it. You were beaten and drugged and…mom what do we do? I cannot let anything happen to Chloe again."

"Ma and Preston are at the station for now, and they have your whole block being watched, but Emma, I think you and Chloe should go to David and Mary Margaret's. I think you'll be…"

Emma shook her head. "No. Mom, I know why you'd say that, but if some lunatic is watching me, I'm not going to lure him to their house where they and Izzy would then be in danger too." She bit her lip. "But maybe I can have Zelena take Chloe there. I hate to be away from her, but maybe if I stay here, he won't go that far out. It sounds like I'm the one he's after anyway. I just don't know if she'd go."

"Try, Emma. Let's try to get her to go." Olivia said.

"I have to call my mom and make sure she can watch her."

Olivia nodded. "Of course."

"Mom, breathe. Have a glass of lemonade or something while I call over there. Then, maybe check on Chloe's work? But try not to upset her."

Emma went to her room and shut the door. She had never rarely seen her mother so out of sorts, not even when Chloe had been taken. The only time she could remember was after she and Amanda were attacked, and even then, it was only because Olivia didn't know she was watching. She took some deep breaths herself and called her birth mother.

"Hey Emma. I didn't expect to hear from you today." Mary said, a smile in her voice.

"Hey mom. I um…I have a huge favor to ask you and if you can't or don't want to, I understand."

Mary could hear the worry in Emma's voice. "What is it, baby?"

Emma paced as she told her mom what was going on. "I don't want to come there because I hate the idea of me putting you guys in danger, but can I have Zelena take Chloe there if I can get her to go without any fights? I can see if Preston will go too so he can watch her if you and dad have to work."

"Honey, I'm off for two weeks, but if Preston wants to come with, he's more than welcome. Emma, what about you? What will you do? I understand you not wanting to put us in danger, but I'm worried about you."

"I don't know. I'll stay with my moms, wherever they decide to stay. I know I could go anywhere, Cora's, Zelena's, Mal's, Lilly's, but I don't want to put anyone else in danger." Emma sighed and sat on her bed. "Mom, why does this stuff keep happening? Why can't I just be happy? I was finally on the path and the other fucking shoe came down again." Emma sighed, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, mom. I know you can't answer that."

Mary sighed. "Oh, Emma, I wish I was there to give you a hug right now. I don't know why this keeps happening, but stay strong, my love. Your mom is going to blame herself for anything that comes from this, so be there for her and Emma, keep in touch, please."

"You're right and I will. I need to talk to Chloe and hope she agrees to all this. Will Izzy be home? I can use her as lure."

"Yes, and I know she'd love to spend time with her niece. Call me when you know the plan."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emma hung up and took some deep breaths before calling Zelena. She told her what was going on and asked if she would be willing to take Chloe and maybe Preston to her parent's house. "I'll pay you, Zee, for gas and everything. I just can't have you take my car because if he is watching, he'll know it."

"Gods Emma, that's terrible. Yes, I'll be more than happy to take them, and you don't have to pay me."

"Thank you so much. I have to talk to Chloe and then I'll call you back."

Emma came out and sat by her daughter. Chloe looked up at her. "What's going on, Mommy? You and grandma seem worried. Jane is still dead, right?"

Emma pulled her baby into her arms. "Yes, honey, Jane will never come back. Honey, I know this is hard, but I need you to be a big brave girl and let Auntie Zee take you to Nana and Grandpa's house for a while." She stroked her baby's blonde curls. "Jane is gone, but…I don't even know how to say this." She said with a sigh.

Olivia felt terrible as she watched, and she came over and knelt by them. "Honey, we don't want to scare you, but there is someone who may try and hurt us and you're going to be so much safer with Nana and Grandpa."

"What about you guys? Are you coming too?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"No, honey. I'm going to see if Preston will go with you, but we have to stay here. There will be police watching Nana's house, so you will be safe."

"Will you be safe, Mommy? Mommy, I don't want to lose you." She said, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma closed her eyes. "I hope I'll be safe honey, and I'll have police watching me too. I'll probably go stay with Grandmas." She pulled back and stroked her daughter's cheek. "I love you, baby girl, and what I care most about is that you're safe. I know you're scared, and I know you don't want to go there without me, but please baby, please do this for me."

Chloe looked at her mom and then hugged her again. "Okay, Mommy. I'll be brave and go, but mommy, please be careful and call me all the time."

Emma couldn't stop her own tears from falling. "I'm so proud of you, my little Princess. I will be very careful, and I'll call you every day and night, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." She said, reaching up to wipe Emma's face. "Don't cry, mommy, be brave like me."

Emma sniffed and gave a small nod. "Okay, baby girl. How about you go pack a bag, okay? Maybe enough for a few nights. I'll come and get you as soon as Nick and Fin catch the bad guy."

"Okay." Chloe gave Emma another hug and then went to her room.

Olivia sat right there on the floor and put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I feel so fucking guilty for all of this. I feel like…like everything that has happened to you and Chloe since I got you has been my fault. Maybe I haven't given you a better life after all, maybe I should have just let David and Mary have you and none of this would be happening."

Emma got down and crawled into Olivia's lap as if she was still a little girl. "Mom don't say that. Nothing that has happened to me since I've been with you has been your fault. Nothing. Jane wasn't your fault; she was part of my past, not yours. When those people came when I was home sick, that was because of mama…not that I blame her, but they were there for her. The rape wasn't your fault and Jane coming back for Chloe again, wasn't your fault. Mom, I didn't want to go live with mom and dad when I met them because I love you so much. You've been the most amazing mother I ever could have asked for and I will not have you sit here and blame yourself for this or anything else that has happened. I don't know what I would have done had you not adopted me." Emma said, tears filling her eyes. "Don't you dare think you've had any negativity in my life. You've been nothing but amazing."

Olivia hugged Emma tight and for only the second time in her life, Emma let Olivia break down. Olivia was always so strong, and Emma knew this would eat at her until this person was found. They sat together for a while before Olivia got herself back together. "I thought he was my history; no longer a threat to my life." She sighed. "What's the plan?"

"Well, my mom said she'd take Chloe and Preston if he wants to come, and Zelena said she'd drive them. I'm thinking we go to the station and have Zee meet us there? I thought that way, there's more people and if he's watching, he won't know Chloe and Preston are with her."

"That's good. We'll have her come to the underground parking where there's security. I'll call Ma and tell her to have Preston ready. He won't have a bag though."

"I'm sure mom's got clothes from the boys. I'll call her first."

The two made their calls and Mary assured Emma that she had clothes and an extra toothbrush and any necessities for him. She then called Zelena and asked her to be at the station in an hour and gave her directions to the underground parking.

Emma then went in and checked on Chloe. "How are you doing, baby? Need any help?"

"Can you just check and make sure I got everything?"

Emma did just that and grabbed a few bits and bobs to add to the bag. "Chloe honey? Tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded and came up to Emma, sitting on her lap. "I'm okay. I'm kinda scared, but I know Nana and Grandpa will take care of me. I'm scared for you though, mommy."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry for that." Emma said, rubbing Chloe's back. "I won't lie to you, baby. I'm scared too, but I also know that my mommies are going to keep me safe."

"Gina will keep you safe too, mommy." Chloe said.

"She will, baby."

"Will we still have a New Years Eve party?"

Emma and Regina had been planning on ringing in the new year with Chloe, Zelena, Mal, and Ruby. "Honey, I don't know, but I do know that if you're still with Nana and Grandpa, they will have a party with you and Preston and Izzy. I'll tell them you're allowed to stay up late. Then, when we're all back together, we'll have our own party, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." She hugged Emma again. "Will I see Gina before we go?"

"Yes baby." Emma knew Regina was at the station with Fin and Nick and the rest of them. "We're going to the station and Auntie Zee is going to pick you up there and you'll say goodbye to Gina and Grandma Amanda too."

"Okay." She cuddled up with Emma. "I'm gonna miss you." She said, her voice shaking. "I'll try not to cry though."

Emma kissed Chloe's head, her own tears filling his eyes. "It's okay if you need to cry. Nana and Grandpa will hold you and cuddle you if you cry. They won't get mad at you baby, and Izzy will be there too. Maybe she'll even let you cuddle in her bed with you."

"Can you ask her?"

"Yes. I'll text her now." Emma did just that and it didn't take but a few moments before she got a message back. She smiled at it. "Izzy said you better plan on cuddling in her bed with her because she was planning on cuddling with you." Emma then read the rest to herself. 'Emma, please be careful. I love you so much.' She texted back to her. 'You just made Chloe so happy. I love you too, sis and I promise I'll be very careful. Take care of my baby.'

The three of them were quiet on the drive to the station and once there, Chloe gripped Emma's hand as if she'd never let go. Amanda had been working with Nick, Fin, Carisi, and the others, easily going back into her research roll she used to have while Preston sat in a chair with his tablet. Amanda came over and hugged Oliva, then Emma and Chloe. She picked up her grandbaby and hugged her tight. "You're being such a brave and good warrior, Chloe."

"I'm just going to Nana and Grandpa's." She said but hugged her gramma.

"I know, but I also know you don't want to. We're working hard on finding the bad guy so we can all be together again."

"Zelena's here." Emma said and looked at her brother. "Are you going with? My Mom has things you can borrow."

"Yeah. Ma really wants me to go, but I think I'll be bored."

Emma put her arm around his shoulder. "I know you don't want to go, but you have no idea how much better I'd feel if you were there with Chloe. Two of the most important people in my life will be safe and that makes me feel so good."

"But what about you, Ems? How am I supposed to keep you safe if I'm not here?"

"You're not supposed to keep me safe; that isn't your job." She hugged him. "I love you, Preston, but your job is to be you."

He hugged her back and held her a moment. "I love you, Emma. Be careful."

As Chloe said her goodbye's to Olivia and Amanda, Emma went to Regina and hugged her. "We need to figure out what we're doing. Hell, I'd stay here if we were able to."

"There is a sleep room." Regina answered. "But we'll talk about it when you come back up here." She then went to hug Chloe. "You have fun with your Nana, Grandpa, and Autie Izzy."

"And Uncle Preston."

"Yes, of course him too."

Preston said his goodbyes to his moms and then Amanda and Emma walked them down to the parking garage to say goodbye. Emma made sure Zelena had the address in her GPS and they talked a bit.

"Emma, I'll watch. If it seems like anyone is following me, I'll go another way. I promise to keep them safe. You stay safe too."

Emma hugged her. "Thank you so much."

~Meanwhile~

As soon as Amanda, Emma, Preston, and Chloe headed down, Olivia went for the door. "Olivia, where are you going?" Regina asked, walking with her.

"I want to be a distraction. If he's watching, I want him to focus on me and not them."

"I'm coming with you." Regina said and gave Olivia a look to not argue.

"I'm going to the coffee shop around the corner. Just try and act normal."

"Okay." Regina said, though she was a bit nervous.

He was watching and saw when Olivia, Emma, and little Chloe came, but hadn't seen anything since. He couldn't get into the parking garage, but they hadn't parked there anyway. He was just about to give up when he saw Olivia emerge with Regina. Damn, he really wanted Olivia and Emma, but this may be his only chance. He grinned as they turned and walked his way. He had his van pulled over and was acting as though he was cleaning it out. Just as they approached, he turned and grabbed both of them, throwing him in the van. It was easier than he thought it would be, but the surprise was probably what did it. Once the door was shut, he knew they'd be stuck. He had modified the van to be as soundproof as possible and had it so it couldn't be unlocked from the inside. He readjusted his hat and looked around, seeing no one was even paying attention. He got in the driver's side and started off. Reaching back, he slid open the plastic window. "Get comfy ladies, we have quite a ride ahead of us. I'm sad I couldn't get Emma, but you'll do, Regina."

Regina sat stunned in the back of the van huddled by Olivia. Sure, they wanted to be a distraction, but hadn't expected this. At least Chloe and Emma were safe. That was what mattered most to her after everything they'd been through. She felt Olivia lace her fingers through hers and she looked over.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." She whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. I'll do my best to keep you safe."

Regina squeezed Olivia's hand. "We'll keep each other safe."

"I have my phone still." Olivia said, taking it out and turning all the sound off. "I'm going to text Amanda."

"Mine's back at the station. Don't let him know you have that." Regina couldn't believe he wouldn't have checked for that first.

~Emma~

Emma let Amanda hold her hand as they went back up to the office. She looked around. "Where's Mom and Regina?"

Nick looked around. "They were just here when you left."

Amanda picked up her phone that was on the desk and checked it. "Fuck. They went to be 'distractions' and now they're in the back of a van."

Emma's heart dropped. "What?" She asked and came over to look. "Fuck!"

"Tell her to make sure her GPS is on." Nick said. "And maybe find a place in the van to hide it so when he searches her, he won't find it."

Amanda sent the text and then added how much she loved her. She then logged into the app they had and let out a breath as she saw the red dot appear. Nick took the phone and radioed for traffic patrol to watch for the vehicle.

Olivia found a pocket under the flooring in the van to hide the phone in just as the van stopped. They were out of the city, but she could still hear some traffic. He slid the window again and looked at them. "Okay ladies, time to switch it up. Are you going to cooperate, or do I have to drug you up?" Neither of them answered, but the glares were all he needed. He sighed. "Duct tape it is." He opened the door from the cab to the back, gun in one hand and tape in the other. He threw the tape at Regina. "Tape her hands behind her back." He said, pointing the gun to her head.

Regina's hands shook and Olivia locked eyes with her. "Do it." She said quietly and turned around, putting her hands together. Regina started taping them when she felt a hit to her head.

"Tighter, bitch. Don't think you're going to get away with anything." With tears in her eyes from the pain, she taped Olivia's hands tighter. "Now her mouth." Regina did as she was told and then took the rope from him. "Now her legs. She needs to be able to walk, but not run." Regina was still shaking as she did her best to tie Olivia's ankles, leaving enough rope to connect them. "Good girl." He said, stroking her cheek. "Your turn." With Olivia tied up, he felt better to put the gun down and tie up Regina the way Olivia had been. He then grabbed the gun and opened the side door. After looking around he pulled Olivia out, pocketed his gun and pulled Regina out. Olivia looked around and realized they weren't at the final location and her phone was still in the van. He pulled them to a car and opened the trunk. "Get in."

Olivia got in first and did her best to give enough room for Regina who got in after her. The trunk was then closed, and darkness overtook them. Regina closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't get car sick as they once again took off.

Emma paced the office, chewing on her nails as they waited for any news. Nick's phone rang and he answered it right away. He spoke quietly and then hung up, going to the incident board where Amanda was. Emma watched as he whispered to her and she fell into a chair, her head in her hands. She came over, feeling a bit pissed that she wasn't included as it was her mother and fiancée. "What's going on?" Nick looked at Amanda and then at Emma and hesitated. "Tell me, Nick. I'm a fucking adult and that's my family out there too."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Emma." He said and sighed. "They found the van, but it had been abandoned. Your mom's phone was in it."

Emma did her best to breathe and not cry. "Was…was there any blood?"

"No. To be honest, there was no sign of a struggle. There was tape and rope, but again, no blood."

"Good. That's good." She said and started pacing again. "Fuck! This is fucking shit!" She said, yelling and kicking at a chair. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Amanda got up and went to Emma, holding her tight. "Honey, calm down."

Nick shook his head and took Emma's arm, leading her back to the locker room where there was a punching bag. "Don't calm down, Emma, let it out. Let it all out."

Emma grit her teeth and let it out. She screamed and cried as she punched over and over at the bag. Finally, she collapsed on the floor and laid down, sobbing. Amanda laid by her daughter and Nick respectfully left to give them time.

"We'll find them, Emma." Amanda said, her own tears falling. "Baby girl, we'll find them. I know this is hard, I know it's not fair, but we have to stay united and stay strong. It's us now, Em. We have to do everything we can to find them."

Emma listened and then curled into her Mama's arms. "I can't lose either of them, Mama. I don't know what I'd do if Mom…"

"Shh. Honey, don't talk like that." Amanda said, her voice cracking. "I can't…just please."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mama. I know she's your wife and I'm sitting here acting like this is just my issue."

Amanda held her baby girl. "I love you so much, baby, and we have to stay positive."

"What do we tell Preston? Do we have them come back?"

Amanda sighed. "I…I don't know if I can deal with this and Preston as bad as that sounds."

Emma shook her head. "That doesn't sound bad because I feel the same way. As much as I want my baby, I also don't want her to see me like this and I don't want to have to be strong for her. However, I think we have to tell Preston the truth. At least we know they're safe."

"You're right, but let's wait until your mom calls to say they're there."

"I should call my mom though, just so she knows."

"Okay honey." Amanda said and helped Emma get up.

Emma got her phone out and took some deep breaths before dialing her mother's number.

"Emma?"

"Mom…" Emma said and then the lump in her throat stopped her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"He took them. He took Mom and Regina. I don't know what to do."

"Oh, my darling daughter. What happened?"

Emma told her, pacing the locker room as she did so. "I don't know what to tell Chloe or Preston. I don't know what to do, mom. I want to see my baby, but I also want to focus on finding them. I want to cry, but I want to stay strong. I love Chloe, but I don't think I could care for her right now."

"Breathe, baby girl. Now, you are right, honey, you can't focus on her right now, and that's okay. She will stay here, and we will take care of her, baby. As far as Preston goes, you leave that up to Amanda. I won't say anything until after he's talked to her. I know he doesn't know me as well, but I'll be here for him too. Baby try to breathe. I know this is tough, but you can't go getting yourself worked up too."

Emma took some deep breaths. "Thanks, mom. I'll figure out what to tell Chloe but thank you for being so supportive. Mom, make the time fun for her, please."

"I will, baby. Call me whenever you can."

"I will. They should be there in about an hour and a half. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Regina groaned as the car stopped and turned off. She had fallen asleep and for a moment forgot where she was. The trunk opened and cold air hit her. "Get out." He said, stepping back and Regina tried, but it was hard with her hands taped behind her back. "I said, get the fuck out!" He yelled and pulled her by her upper arms. She luckily landed on her feet and positioned herself to catch Olivia's body when he pulled her out so she wouldn't fall. Gods, if she could just get an arm free, she'd punching him so fucking hard right now. Regina also worried for Olivia, for she seemed to be in another world just by the blank expression on her face. She had read the old files and wondered if she was in some kind of a flashback. He then pushed them and lead them into a cabin, pushing them onto the sofa. He put the gun on the counter and took a long drink of water. If Regina had to guess, she would say he was more scared than they were. That could work in their favor. He looked at them for a moment. "I'll take the tape from your mouths if you don't scream. There's no one around to hear you, but I don't want to hear it just yet either."

Regina nodded and he took the tape from her mouth first, then Olivia's. "Please, I'm thirsty." She croaked, hoping he'd take a little pity on her. He did hold the bottle up to her mouth and let her drink and then moved it to Olivia's.

"You're awfully quiet. My dad wrote in his journals that you always talked too much."

Olivia looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Your dad lied." She said simply.

He gripped her by the neck. "You lied! You lied and took him from me!"

Olivia didn't fight and he let her go, throwing her back. "God, you've gotten weak with age. You're pathetic and I was afraid of that. I should have waited for Emma."

Regina glared at him. "You'll never get your dirty hands on her."

He grinned. "Now you may be more fun." He went to her and stroked her cheek and laughed when she shuttered. "Don't worry, the one thing I didn't get from my father is the need to rape. The thought of that does nothing for me. Torture and pain, however, do get my blood flowing." He then brought his hand back and smacked her hard.

"Don't touch her!" Olivia yelled and kicked out with her feet. "Don't fucking touch her. It's me your father had a problem with so it's me you should be taking your pathetic anger out on."

He smirked and leaned down to Olivia. "But you give me no reaction when I come for you." He said, stroking her cheek. "You're not as fun." He then pulled Regina up and took the tape off her wrists before sitting her in a chair and taping her arms to the arm of the chair. Olivia knew what was coming next and her stomach lurched with her heart at the thought of what could be coming next.

"Don't do this to her. Do it to me." She said, trying hard to not show her tears. "Please, do it to me."

He laughed as he went to the stove and turned it on, putting the frying pan he already had set up on the burner. "Took some notes out of dear old daddy's journal." He then went back to Regina and ripped her shirt open, buttons flying across the floor. He tore at it until it was scraps on the floor and she was sitting in just a silky tank. He ran his fingers up and down her arms. "So perfect. So flawless. Not for long."

Regina's heart started pounding, knowing she was about to be in so much pain. She closed her eyes, trying hard to work up courage. _It's not Emma. It's not Chloe. Be glad it's not them._ She told herself. _They've been through much worse and survived it. You can survive this, Regina._ She opened her eyes and saw Olivia staring at her.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia whispered, tears now falling.

Regina gave a small shake of her head, not trusting her voice and she hoped Olivia understood that she was telling her it wasn't her fault. The next thing she knew a bottle was being held to her lips. "Open." He said and tilted the bottle. Regina felt the alcohol hit her and she sputtered at the shock of it. "Shut up and drink." He said, tilting it more. Regina drank as much as she could, her throat burning. She figured maybe this way, whatever was coming next wouldn't hurt as badly.

As Olivia watched, flashes of when Regina first came into their lives hit her. Regina and Emma as awkward teens, laughing and chatting in their apartment and later, their house. Flashes of Cora and Zelena made her feel such guilt as they would find out what happened to their daughter and sister because of her. No. She couldn't let that happen. It took everything she had inside her, but she managed to get up and body slam the man before he had reached Regina with the red-hot fire poker he had ready.

_**Sorry, leaving it off here *evil laugh***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! Just a warning, things are going to get a bit…bad in this chapter. I want it to be known that if you can't read about torture – both physical and mental – you may want to skip this chapter.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 9**

William fell to the floor with a grunt, but so did Olivia. With her hands still tied behind her back, she had a hard time getting up and he was up while she was still on her knees. His foot made contact with her side and she fell back down, her breath leaving her for a moment. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled, taking the hot poker and hitting her with it. Between the heat and the hard hits, Olivia's body was searing with pain, but she took it because it meant it was her and not Regina. William threw the poker down and lifted Olivia, placing her on another chair and tying her to it. "Guess you'll be more trouble than I thought." He said, stroking her cheek before smacking her. Olivia could feel blood coming from her mouth and running down her chin, but she was so numb with fear, she wasn't sure if it was from her cheek or a tooth.

Regina couldn't watch, but when it sounded like the scuffle was over, she looked at the man. He couldn't be much older than they were and she could see he was shaking. "William…" She said softly.

"I'm Billy. William was my dad." He said, going back to the stove.

"Billy. You don't have to do this. I can tell you don't actually want to. Look, I'm the ADA and if you just let us go now, I can make sure they don't give you a harsh sentence. I can't stop them from arresting you, but…" She swallowed. "Actually, if you leave now, you could make it to Canada before we're even out of our bindings. No one will know because we won't tell them. We'll say we didn't know where you went."

Billy shook his head. "I have to do this. My dad would want me to."

"Your dad isn't here, Billy. You are your own…"

"Shut the fuck up right now." He said, his teeth clenched. "My dad isn't here because she took him from me!" He said, pointing to Olivia. "You can thank her for what will happen to you. Now stop talking!" Regina opened her mouth, but the look he gave her made her close it again. "Now, as much as I looked forward to doing this to her, it's obvious that it's harder for her to watch it being done to you." He put on the thermal gloves and took out some 'tools' he had heated up. Regina closed her eyes as she watched the red hot fork coming towards her. It took a few seconds for her brain to realize the burning sensation, but when it did, the pain was terrible. She couldn't stop herself from squirming and letting out a pained scream. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she felt the fork burn more of her arm between her shoulder and elbow.

"Fucking asshole, stop it! Stop it and leave her alone!" Olivia yelled, her own tears falling. "She's done nothing to you!"

Billy chuckled as he switched arms, leaving Regina's upper right arm full of fork shaped blisters. Regina honestly wanted to tell Olivia to just be quiet because her anger was spurring the man on, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but scream. Inside, all she could think of was how her dream wedding dress would now look horrible with these scars. Those thoughts led her to wonder if she'd even live to get married. Would she ever see Emma again? She just got her back, her and Chloe and she couldn't imagine never seeing her again. Then she wondered if Emma would ever see Olivia again and if not, how would she get through that? Amanda was amazing and so were her parents, but Regina didn't think Emma would ever recover if Olivia was killed by this psycho. She knew then and there that she had to do everything she could to make sure they both survived this.

Emma lay on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds in the sleeping room at the station. She and Amanda had been kicked out of the investigation once it was officially confirmed that Regina and Olivia were the 'victims' in their investigation. However, both refused to leave, so they compromised by letting them stay in the sleep room for the night. They'd fight the real battle the next day and Emma knew they'd end up having to leave. Part of her wanted to just grab Amanda and go out and look for Olivia and Regina on their own, but she knew that was a terrible idea and one that would get them in more trouble. If it were Chloe, nothing could stop her, but Regina and Olivia were adults and she had to trust that Fin and Nick would find them. She curled up into herself, hugging her legs to her chest as she heard Amanda on the phone across the room.

"Preston, I'm sorry I didn't call you right away. I wanted you to be at the Nolan's before I told you. Bud, there's not much you can do here. I…Emma and I are both…Preston please. No. Preston don't say that." Amanda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath. "Preston, it's not that Emma is the favorite, okay? She's here because she was here and you're there because that was the plan."

Emma sighed and got up, gesturing for Amanda to give her the phone. She completely understood why her brother felt like he did, but she also knew Amanda was barely holding on. She took the phone and listened as Preston was both crying and yelling. "Preston, it's Emma." He got quiet and she waited a bit. "I know this is hard and I know you want to be here right now and you're angry and scared and you think you'd be more help here. It's okay to feel how you feel, but please stop yelling at Mama right now. I know you're mad, and your feelings are valid, but bud, she's…" Emma walked away and lowered her voice. "You're old enough to hear this, Preston. She's barely hanging on right now. What she needs is to be able to focus on herself and while she loves you, she needs you to try and understand. That's why Chloe is staying there also. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if she was here and I had to also focus on her. I can hardly function myself."

"But Emma, I'm not seven. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. Emma, I could help and mama can break down even if I'm there. She's my mom too you know." He said, his voice shaking.

"I know, Preston." Emma sighed. "How about this? Today is Wednesday and if we don't find them by Friday, I'll come get you."

"They better find them by Friday!" Preston said, a bit of fear in his voice.

"I'm sure they will, but if they don't, I'll come get you and bring you back, okay?"

There was a pause, but then he answered. "Okay. Em? Can I talk to Ma again?"

"Of course." Emma said and handed the phone to Amanda. "I got him to agree to wait until Friday."

"Thanks." Amanda said and took the phone. "Preston, I'm sorry." She said and then listened, her eyes filling. "I love you so much. Thank you for understanding."

As they finished their call, Emma took a breath and sat up on a top bunk and called her mom.

"Emma, hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm numb, to be honest. I'm trying so hard not to think of what could happen, but it's so hard."

"I know baby. Are you okay to talk to Chloe? She really wants to talk to you."

"Yeah. That's why I'm calling." Emma said taking a breath. "Does she know anything yet?"

"I haven't told her, but I think she may have heard Preston getting upset."

"I'm sorry about that. I got him to agree to wait until Friday if we don't find them sooner."

"No need to be sorry. She's his mom and he's worried. It's understandable. Let me get Chloe."

Emma waited and then she heard her baby girl. "Mommy! I already miss you so much."

Emma smiled softly. "I miss you too, baby. Are you being good?"

"Yes. Izzy and I are playing beauty shop. Mama? What's wrong with Preston?"

Emma sighed. "Baby, something happened after you two left." She didn't exactly know how to say this. "Gramma Olivia and Regina are missing."

Chloe gasped. "Does the bad man have them?"

"Yes. Honey, please don't worry too much, okay? Gramma and Regina are strong women and we are going to find them."

"I know, mommy, but are you okay? You sound so sad."

Emma sighed, of course her daughter would pick up on that. "I am sad, baby. I'm sad and scared, but I'm trying to stay brave."

"It's okay to cry. You can cry to Gramma Manda and she can cry to you. I'll stay here so I don't get in the way."

"I love you so much, baby girl. Thank you for being you."

Chloe giggled. "Who else would I be?" She took a breath. "Mama? Wrap your arm around yourself and pretend that's me giving you a hug."

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes. She did just that and sniffed. "Thanks baby. You do it too and pretend I'm hugging you."

Chloe was quiet a moment. "I love your hugs, mama." Her voice was muffled and then clearer. "Mama, I have to go now and get ready for bed."

"Okay baby. I love you so much. Please try not to worry too much. And…maybe give Preston an extra special hug."

"Okay, Mommy. Give Gramma Manda an extra special hug too."

"I will. Goodnight, baby."

"Night night, Mommy."

Emma hung up and hopped off the bed, going to find Amanda. Her blond mother was laying on a bed, staring into space and Emma lay behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "Chloe said to give you an extra special hug."

Amanda smiled softly and turned around, holding her baby girl. "Thanks for helping with Preston."

"Sure." Emma was quiet for a moment. "They'll find them, right?"

Amanda let out a breath. "I hope so, baby. I really hope so."

The two lay like that for hours, sometimes drifting off, but mostly going between crying and staring into space.

Regina screamed as she felt the pain in her finger and heard the snap as it broke. How the fuck long had she been here and how much more could she take? She was in so much pain from the burns on her arms and now from him breaking her fingers, her third one if her count was right. She was thirsty and starting to feel delirious, the edge of her vision starting to blur. She was trying so hard to push through, but she was at the point where she wondered if it would be easier if he just killed her. Then she thought of Chloe and everything that little seven year old went through and she knew she had to keep fighting.

Olivia felt so sick that she had thrown up a couple times as she was forced to watch this monster torture a woman she had come to love as her own daughter. Because of this, he had untapped her from the chair and sat her on the sofa so that she could stand and go to the sink to be sick. She felt as though all of this was her fault, but she really hoped it would be over soon. He had left his phone out and when he was busy with Regina, she had gotten it. It was behind her back, but she was pretty sure she called 911. However, that had to have been at least a half hour ago and the longer it took, the more she wondered if she even made the call.

Suddenly, a noise was heard outside and Billy stood up from where he was crouching over, about to break another of Regina's fingers. "Shut the fuck up." He said, trying to hear for anyone.

Regina couldn't stop herself. "Help! Please help us!" She screamed, causing Billy to smack her hard on the face, stars showing behind her eyes.

Billy went to the counter to grab his gun and looked around and then glared at Olivia. "You bitch!" He called out as the door was kicked open.

Everything happened fast and slow at the same time. Regina felt elated to see Fin and Nick burst in, with so much back up behind them that when the gun went off, it took her a second for the sound to register. There was a second shot and she was more confused. She couldn't really tell, but something told her she wasn't shot, but one look at Olivia and Regina felt her heart sink to her stomach. The woman was on the floor, a pool of blood already spreading around her middle. "NO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" Regina screamed, straining to get out of her restraints. "Olivia! Hang on! We're saved, do not give up now!"

"He's dead." Nick called as Fin was checking Olivia. Nick then came over and cut Regina from the chair. "Come on, you look terrible. There's an ambulance outside."

However, Regina wouldn't move, couldn't move. "Nick…is she…"

"I don't know. Come on, Regina." He said and then nodded towards an officer who came and covered Regina with a blanket before picking her up and taking her outside. Regina was in a trance and couldn't fight them as they laid her down and started working on her. If Olivia was dead, Emma would be inconsolable and as much as she needed her blonde, she vowed she'd be there for Emma as well.

"Emma." Regina said, looking around, but Nick was nowhere to be seen. "Someone has to call Emma."

The paramedic that was working on her gave her a soft smile. "We'll get you to the hospital and then call whoever you want. You've got some bad burns, broken fingers, and face bruising, but you'll be okay." She put some cool packs on Regina's burns and then hooked up the IV. "You're also dehydrated, but we can fix that." The woman leaned closer to Regina. "Do we need a rape kit?" She asked quietly.

"No." Regina said and swallowed. "No, he didn't do that." Regina was watching out the still open door and saw them wheeling Olivia out on a stretcher. "If they don't have her covered, she's still alive, right?"

The woman glanced out the door. "Yes. Are you close to her?"

Olivia nodded, tears in her eyes. "She's a second mother to me."

The woman looked at the other paramedics. "I'll be right back." Regina watched as she left the ambulance and went to the other one. She talked with them for a bit and came back, her face serious. "She's alive, but just barely. I don't know much, but the gunshot is in her spinal cord. If she makes it, she probably won't ever walk again."

"She has to make it, she just has to." Regina said, tears falling.

"Let's focus on you. My name is Kate, what's yours?"

"Regina." Regina said and laid her head back. "Regina Mills."

"Well, Regina, let's get you to the hospital."

"Emma. Emma wake up." Amanda said, gently shaking her daughter. She felt a bit bad because she knew her daughter didn't get much sleep, but she knew she'd want to be awake for this. "Emma, they found them."

Emma blinked a few times as her brain caught up. "What?" She asked, sitting up so fast she felt dizzy. "Are they okay?" Emma looked at Amanda and knew something was horribly wrong. "What is it?"

Amanda couldn't stop herself as she let out a sob. Emma pulled her close and held her and after a bit, she found her voice. "Regina is burned up and has broken fingers. Your mom…they don't know if she'll make it."

"Wh…what?" Emma said, feeling like her heart would explode from pain. "What do you mean? Mom can't die." She let her own sob out. "I can't…she can't die."

"She was shot in the back. The bullet went in her spinal cord, baby. She's in surgery to fix what they can, but if she does make it, she probably won't ever walk again."

"I don't care if she can't walk, she can't die! We have to go be there, Mama. I have to be there."

"I know. We can go now. Zelena is here and will take us so she can also see her sister. Cora's already there, but Regina wants you."

"Oh god. How…I…"

Amanda sighed. "Emma, you don't have to be strong right now. Be there for Regina as much as you can be, but I'm sure she will understand what you're going through."

Emma nodded and wiped her face. "Can I use the bathroom quick?"

"Yes. Zee and I will be in the office area."

Emma went to the bathroom and did what she needed to. As she washed her hands, she looked at her reflection. She looked like shit, but she didn't care at all. She just wanted to see her fiancée and her mother. God, her mother had to be okay. She came out and was enveloped in a tight hug from Zelena. She hugged her back and let the older woman comfort her. "Emma, I'm so sorry. Look, Mom and I will be here for Regina, you focus on your mom."

"Let's just go." Emma said quietly, looking down as the three left. The ride to the hospital was quiet as both blondes were deep in thought. "Ma? Shouldn't we call Preston?"

"I did. Your father is going to bring him here."

"Should…should I have Chloe here? I mean what if…" Emma teared up. "What if this is her chance to say goodbye?"

"That's up to you, Em."

"Emma, if you want her here, have her here. I'll watch her when you can't." Zelena said softly.

"Thanks." Emma said and texted her dad, explaining she couldn't talk now, but could he bring Chloe home too. He answered and said he would and that he understood and hoped everything was okay.

Once at the hospital, Emma went to Regina's room since Olivia was still in surgery. She saw her fiancée and went to her bed, gently taking her face and kissing her softly. "I was so scared, Regina. I'm so sorry you got brought into this."

"Shh baby. It's not your fault." Regina said softly. She still hurt, but was feeling better now she was hydrated and her burns were being taken care of. Her fingers were in splints and her arms wrapped up, but she wanted to be there for Emma. "Honey, I'm so sorry about your mom. I…it happened so fast. There wasn't anything I could do."

Emma sniffed and nodded. "I know. Honey, it wasn't your fault. Nick said he shot the same time as Billy did. He tried to be faster, but..." Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Regina, I love you and care about you so much, but I'm so worried I'll never see my mom alive again."

Regina took Emma's hands. "Honey, I'm okay. I'm alive and okay so don't you dare feel guilty for being worried about your mom. I'm worried too. She tried so hard to keep him from hurting me."

Cora came over and put her hand softly on Emma's back. "You have every right to worry about your mom. Regina has me and her sister, so you and Amanda can focus on your mom."

"I wanna be here for her too." Emma said, grabbing a tissue. "Regina, you've been here for me so many times."

"Yes, but my mother wasn't fighting for my life when that happened. Emma, I'm going to be released soon anyway, so go be with your ma. I'll come find you when they let me go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emma said and kissed Regina again. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

"I will, but I won't need you."

Emma went back to the waiting area and sat by Amanda, putting her arms around her and resting her head on her shoulder. "Any news?"

"Not yet." Amanda said, holding her daughter. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"It's good." Emma said. "Because I said so."

The two sat there; quiet, but comfortable in each other's company and about an hour and a half later, Emma looked up to see Chloe and Preston coming over, David behind them. Chloe crawled into her mother's lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Emma couldn't stop herself as she started to cry, holding her baby girl. Preston did the same with Amanda and the family allowed themselves to be sad for a while.

David sat by Emma and gently rubbed her back, letting her take her time to let it out. "I'm so sorry, Emma. Can I do anything?"

"You're a doctor; go back there and see what's going on."

David sighed. "I can't, Emma. I'm not a doctor here. I'm going to go get you and Amanda some coffee."

"Thanks, dad."

"Where's Gina?" Chloe asked quietly. "Is she really bad too?"

"She got hurt, but she will be out here later. She didn't get hurt as badly. Honey, I may have Zelena watch you later."

"That's okay. I'm not scared of leaving you no more. I'm a brave girl."

Emma smiled softly and kissed Chloe's forehead. "It is okay if you are a bit scared, but Zelena will take good care of you."

The four were quiet for a while and when David came back, he sat by Emma and put his arm around her. "You don't have to stay, dad."

"I want to. I don't mean to sound rude, but you and Amanda are in shock and I want to be here when they talk to you in case you have questions that I can answer."

"Thank you."

A bit later, Regina, Cora, and Zelena came over and Emma hugged her fiancée properly. "Baby, you should go home and get some sleep. Cora and Zee can stay over."

Regina shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here until I know what's going on."

"But you just…"

"I'm fine. I'm on medication and I'll be okay."

Emma was too emotionally exhausted to argue, so she cuddled up with Regina instead, Chloe happily going to sit on Cora's lap.

A man in a white coat came out and a nurse pointed towards them. Amanda stood as he came over. "Olivia's family?"

"Yes. I'm her wife and our kids are here."

"Can I speak in front of everyone?" He asked, bringing a chair over.

"Yes." Amanda said, sitting back down. "Is…is she okay?"

"She's alive and will stay that way." He said as he took his glasses off and looked at the group. "She lost a lot of blood, but we gave her a transfusion. The bullet was in her spinal cord, but it was the blood loss that was life threatening. She is over that hurdle." He took a breath. "However, there is damage there. She is paralyzed from the waist down and as of now, I'm guessing it's permanent. Now, I'm not going to completely deny that there is a chance she could one day gain some feeling and movement back, but I think it's best we all prepare ourselves for it to be permanent. I know that's a terrible thing, but on the positive side, she's alive and she'll be 'normal' from the waist up. She can still live a great and long life in a wheelchair."

"Damn right she can." Emma said wiping her eyes. "She's alive, that's what is important. When can we see her?"

"Not until tomorrow. I'm sorry, but because of the transfusion and everything she went through prior to this, we have her in an almost coma like state to help her heal better. She's considered critical still, so no visitors today. Besides, it looks like you all need to rest too and now you can because you don't have to worry about her."

Amanda sighed; she had really wanted to see her wife. "I don't know if she can hear you, but can you at least tell her that her family was here and we love her?"

"Yes. I will tell her that right away. We have your information and we will call you tomorrow, okay?"

Amanda nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She said, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. Now, go get some rest."

As the doctor left, Emma felt a mixture of relief and exhaustion. "Ma? Is it okay if we come to your place?"

"Please do." She looked at Cora and Zelena and David. "You're all welcome as well, but I'm honestly hoping that either my son or my granddaughter will just snuggle in bed with me for a while."

Chloe gave a smile and Preston took Amanda's hand. "We both will."

Everyone headed over to the Benson home and once there, Amanda hugged Emma tightly before taking the 'kids' and going to lay down. Emma looked at their company and before she could even say anything, Cora lifted her hand. "Take Regina and go lay down. We don't need you to entertain us."

"Your mom and Izzy are coming over. Your mom insists she's going to make sure everyone eats and takes care of themselves. Don't worry, I cleared it with Amanda."

Emma hugged her dad and then Cora and Zelena. "Thank you for being amazing people." Then she and Regina made their way up to Emma's old room and laid down. Emma held Regina, carefully, but lovingly. "I was so scared to lose you."

"I was scared too, Emma, but I'm okay. I'm right here and your mom is going to be okay too."

"She's going to be in a wheelchair."

"Yes, but she's alive."

"I know but…how is she supposed to live here?"

Regina was quiet for a moment. "They may have to move."

"I wish I was in the financial position to buy this house. This was the best place I ever lived in."

"Maybe you guys could switch? They could live in the apartment since there's an elevator and you…we could live here."

"Maybe, but I don't know if they'd want to pay the rent. Besides, Preston has a steak to claim the house too." Emma sighed. "I'm too tired to think right now."

"Then let's sleep." Regina said, kissing Emma softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

_**I know it may seem that Emma is a bit insensitive here, but she's emotionally drained and going through a lot. Don't worry, she will be there for Regina…she's not that selfish.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm going to be honest and say that when I saw this was the next story to be updated, I kinda got sad. Maybe it's dumb, but ever since I saw that my Law And Order Once Upon a Time (the first one) was being plagiarized and edited as if it was someone else's, I lost a bit of interest in this. It's extremely disheartening and a part of me had thought of just deleting all three 'seasons'. However, I then read the comments/reviews and realized I can't do that to those of you that take the time to read and leave comments on it. I then decided I can't turn my back on my characters either. So, here's chapter ten.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review~DON'T STEAL**_

**Chapter 10**

Emma woke startled when Regina gasped and pushed the blonde off her. "Leave me alone! Stop hurting me!" Regina cried; pain etched in her face.

Emma's heart went out to her fiancée and she wrapped her arms around her. "Regina, baby it's okay. It's me and I've got you. You're safe now, my love, he's dead and can't hurt you."

"Ouch, Emma…my arms." Regina said, wincing at the pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Emma said, letting go and feeling helpless. "I didn't think I just wanted to comfort you."

"I know, baby." Regina said with a sigh as she fully awoke from her nightmare. "I think I need to change the bandages anyway. I'll get Zelena to help."

"Why? I can help you. Just tell me what to do." Emma said, looking at her. "Please let me help you."

"Emma I just don't want you to see." Regina admitted, looking down.

Emma lifted Regina's chin and looked into her eyes. "Would you have ever let me use that as an excuse, Regina?" She gave a soft smile. "You've seen all my scars, let me help you."

Regina nodded, but took Emma's hand with her good one. "Emma, please don't think that I think I'm worse off than you."

Emma sighed. "Regina, remember what I told you way back when we were kids and first started talking?"

Regina thought a bit and then smiled softly. "That no one person's pain is worse than another's."

"That's right. Regina, you just went through a very traumatic thing that I don't think you've even fully processed yet. I can't imagine the terror and pain you experienced, but I'm here for you, baby. I am here if you need to cry or yell or get mad. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"And you're also dealing with your mom, Emma. I know that has to be so hard for you and I don't want to take up your…"

"Baby, my mom is alive and is going to make it. Yes, this morning I was exhausted and so worried about her, and I treated you badly and I'm sorry for that, but baby she has Amanda and Preston along with me. I can be here for the both of you."

"And Chloe? She says she's brave now, but we both know she's still scared to be without anyone."

"Yes, but I can do it, Regina, I want to do it. I love you so much and I don't want you to ever feel like you're a burden on me. Now, let's change out your bandages."

They moved to the bathroom and Emma carefully took off Regina's bandages, rinsing her arms with cool water and very, very gently patting them dry. She wanted to kiss each and every blister, heal each and every wound, but she knew the heat from her breath would sting, so she bit her lip as she put on the medicated cream. "I'm sorry if this hurts. I'm being as gentle as I can be."

"It's okay, you're doing a good job. I have special ice packs that my mom was going to put in the freezer. I think I'll put those on when we're done." When Emma finished, Regina turned and faced her, cupping her cheek. "I love you, Emma Benson. I love you with all my heart. I was terrified that I'd either never see you again or have to tell you that your mom…" Regina teared up but pushed through. "I knew you'd be devastated, and I made a vow that you wouldn't lose either of us. I'm so sorry I couldn't do more; I couldn't protect her."

Emma put her hands on Regina's waist, looking inter her eyes. "Regina, you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. I don't know what all happened, and you can take your time in telling me, but what I do know from Nick is that you were tied to a chair. You were being tortured, Regina, and there was nothing you could do." She reached up and softly stroked the bruise on Regina's cheek. "You saved Chloe from Jane, you've saved me countless times from myself, and you are sitting here apologizing for what a crazy person did to my mother? Regina, baby, if you honestly feel guilt, then we need to work on a way to make you stop feeling that. There was nothing you could do, my love." She kissed Regina, holding her close to her and then let the woman rest her head on her shoulder as she cried. "Let it out, Regina." Emma said softly, rubbing her back. She honestly had no idea how the woman was even standing after everything she'd gone through. "We'll get through this together."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said, as her cries subsided. "You're right in that I haven't fully processed this yet. I got some recommendations for therapists and I think I should go sooner rather than later."

"I agree. It will help you so much, Regina, but until then, I'm here." Emma said, tucking some of Regina's hair behind her ear. "Let's go get those ice packs."

Downstairs was a bit more hectic than Emma had thought it would be. Amanda was still in her room, but Chloe was awake and was playing a game with Izzy who was now here with Mary. Mary was in the kitchen cooking while David and Preston seemed to have started making a list of things to do around the house to help for when Olivia came home. "Ma said they'll move their room down to the office so they can be on the main floor."

"That's a good idea, but what about the front steps?"

"We're making a ramp." David said. "Well, we're not, but we're having one made. I called my contractor friend and he's coming over to take measurements."

"Ma knows about this? I mean, it's very nice of you, but I don't want her to feel overwhelmed."

"Yes. She was out here for a bit and I know she's still in shock, but she said it was within their budget and that we can get started right away."

"Okay, thanks." Emma said and then looked at Mary. "Hey."

Mary came over and hugged Emma tight. "I wanted to wake you up, but your future mother in law forbade me to do so." She said with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Emma said, though she was feeling overwhelmed but didn't know why. "We came down to get the ice packs for Regina's arms."

"On it." Cora said, getting up from the table and going to the freezer.

Zelena then came in and gave Emma a hug as Mary was hugging Regina and fussing over her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Emma said, again, not sure why she was feeling angry all of a sudden. "It didn't happen to me." She knew her tone was wrong, and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm feeling overwhelmed at the moment."

"It's okay. I'm sure it's a lot to take in and with everyone here, it's a bit chaotic." Zelena stated.

"Yeah." That was probably why her Ma was in her room. She looked at Regina, watching as Cora put the packs on her arms.

Regina looked at Emma and could read her mind. "Honey go check on your Ma. I'll be just fine out here with my mom. I should probably eat too, as should you and Amanda when you're feeling up to it."

"My casserole is almost done." Mary stated as she got a plate. "But I have some homemade rolls and salad. Let me fix you a plate."

Emma kissed Regina's cheek before going up to her mom's room and knocking on the door. She softly opened it and peaked in. "Ma? Are you up?"

"Yeah, baby. Come in." Amanda said, sitting up in her bed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Emma said, sitting down on the bed. "Maybe." She admitted. "I know everyone is here to help, but it's so much."

"I know, baby." Amanda said, pulling Emma in to cuddle with her. "It's overwhelming, but we have to remember that they're here to help us. They're doing what they know how to do because they care about us."

"I know and I am thankful." Emma said and looked at her mother. "How are you, Ma?"

Amanda sighed and looked at Emma. "I'm terrified, Emma. Obviously, I'm relieved that Mom is alive, but I'm scared for her future. I'm scared for all of us, Emma and for Regina. Chloe still isn't over her trauma, and Regina's is fresh. I know you're trying to help everyone and that you're going to stretch yourself thin and I'm scared for you. I feel so helpless, so at a loss as to what to do."

Emma sighed and pressed her forehead against Amanda's. "I'm scared for you, Ma. I'm scared you won't let anyone help you and that you'll internalize everything. I'm scared that Mom will never be the same again, and that Regina will realize she's better off without me."

Amanda lifted Emma's chin. "Honey, what do you mean she's better off without you?"

"Think about it. Before when she was with me, she had to be here for me for everything. When we were apart, she succeeded and had no drama in her life. The minute she comes back, she gets taken and tortured. She doesn't deserve this. Mom doesn't deserve this. Gods, think about it, Ma. Everyone I love has been hurt. You, Mom, Regina, Chloe, it's all because of me in one way or another."

"Emma, baby, that's not true. Yes, everyone you mentioned has been hurt, but none of it was your fault. None of it. No one was after you other than Jane, and that's all on her, not you." Amanda wiped Emma's tears. "Honey, what did Dr. Mason tell you so many times?"

Emma sighed. "That the easiest and first thing we do is blame ourselves."

"That's right. Want a guess at who is going to be blaming herself for years to come?"

"Mom. But it wasn't her fault."

"So then how is it your fault?"

"Well I…he was after me and I…"

"And you what, Emma? You protected your baby? Did you tell mom and Regina to go act as decoys?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"No buts, Emma. _He _did what he did. If anyone is to blame, it's him."

Emma sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this all about me."

"No, baby, stop apologizing. Emma, this is going to be hard for all of us, but we all need to stick together. I'm not saying we all have to stay strong, because we're all allowed to break down, but we need to stick together. I…Emma, there's something I want to ask you, but I want you to wait and talk to Regina and Chloe and answer me honestly. Is there any chance you three would move back in with us? Even if it's in the apartment over the garage? I just know that things are going to be hard and I think we'll all be better together."

"I'll talk to Regina, but Ma, my answer is yes. Are you kidding me? It'll help you and Mom, and it'll help me. Once I finally get a job, maybe you and Ma can help with Chloe, and when I'm home, I'll help with Mom. I know it's going to be so hard for her to ask for help, but she's going to need it."

"I don't know how long she'll be in the hospital, but I'm going to have our room moved down to the office and the office up here as fast as I can."

"We'll all help, Ma. We'll get it done in no time."

"Thanks, baby." Amanda said and then looked over as her phone rang. "It's the hospital." Emma's heart sank, fear gripping at her as Amanda answered. "Hello? Yes, this is Amanda." After a few moments, Amanda smiled, and Emma let out a breath. "That's great. What's the policy on guests? It's just that she has a son and a daughter and a granddaughter who are all waiting to see her." She was quiet again and nodded. "Thank you." Amanda hung up and hugged Emma. "That was Mom's doctor. He said they just moved her out of critical care. Apparently, she's recovering much faster than he anticipated, and she is awake and asking for us."

Emma smiled. "That's great. How many of us can go?"

"Only two at a time." Amanda said sadly. "I was thinking you and I…"

Emma shook her head. "No, take Preston. He really wants to see her, and I can take either Chloe or Regina in the morning if that's okay."

"Are you sure? It's already about six or else I'd say you can come later."

"I'm sure. You two go see her and then let her get rest. Tell her I love her so much though, okay?"

"I will, baby."

Emma came out as Amanda got ready and went to find Preston. "Hey. Mom's doing better than expected and can have two visitors. Ma's getting ready, so you should too."

"Me? She's not taking you?"

"No, I told her I'd go tomorrow. You should go and see her."

"Emma, you…I'm not saying this in a bad way, but Emma, you're her number one. She'd want to see you."

Emma sighed. "Preston, that's not true. She loves you so much."

"I know she does, but you're Emma. Her Emma."

"And you're her Preston." She said with a grin. "Go see her, I know you want to. Just tell her I love her."

"Okay, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Emma said and watched as he went upstairs. She then sat at the table by Regina. "How are you doing?" She asked, gently stroking her hand.

"I'm tired but feeling better. Your mom's casserole is amazing."

"And your arms?"

"Good. The ice helps a lot."

"Did I hear your mom can have visitors?" Cora asked as she came in and sat down.

"Yeah. She's recovering better than the doc anticipated and can have two visitors. I told Ma to take Preston and I'd go in the morning. I'm dying to see her, but Preston needs to see her too. He's feeling a bit…pushed aside and I don't like that."

Cora came over and hugged Emma. "You, my dear, are a wonderful sister. Maybe you can call your mom later."

"Yeah, I hope so." Emma said, not able to stop some tears. She wiped them away as Amanda and Preston came into the kitchen and tried to smile.

"Emma…you should go." Preston said, feeling guilty. "Honestly, I know you want to."

"And I know you want to. I know you felt pushed aside when you were at my parents. Go with Ma and just tell mom I love her."

He sighed. "Emma, you're her…"

"Just drop it!" Emma said and stood up, knowing he didn't deserve her snapping but unable to stop herself. "I don't want to hear how I'm the favorite or I'm the special one when it's not true. Just go with Ma and stop arguing." She then stormed out the back door, going to the old apartment over the garage.

Preston tried hard to blink back tears. "Tell mom I love her, but I'll wait to see her another time." He said before going up the stairs to his room.

Mary looked sympathetically at Amanda and gave her a tight hug. "You just go and see your wife. Tensions are high right now and everything will work out. Emma and Preston will be fine."

"Thanks." Amanda said, trying to keep her own emotions in check. "I…I don't know what to do about them."

Zelena went and grabbed her keys. "They are going to be fine. They're not little kids and they can handle themselves. You are going to focus on your wife, and I'm going to drive you there."

Regina stood. "I…if they're not going, can I go with you? I'm not trying to take advantage of the situation, but I'd like to at least see her for a little bit and then I'll leave you two alone."

Amanda nodded. "Sure, yeah, knowing Liv, she'll want to know you're okay." She looked between Mary and Cora. "Am I doing the right thing leaving Emma and Preston though?"

They both nodded and David came in. "Amanda, go. I'm sure one of these ladies will take care of Emma and I'll talk to Preston. You have every right to go see your wife."

After the three left, Cora looked at Mary. "You want to take Emma, or should I?"

"Do you mind if I do?"

"Of course, I don't mind. Go on, take her a plate of food and I'll clean up in here."

Mary did just that and went out back, seeing the light on above the garage. She knocked on the door and came in. "Emma honey? It's just me. I have some food for you and a shoulder to cry on."

Emma, who had been sitting on the sofa, sniffed and just curled up more. "Mom, I don't want to end up saying something I'll regret. I don't know why I'm so angry and I feel terrible for snapping at Preston, but I'm tired of him always saying I'm mom's favorite or I'm the 'special' one. I mean, I feel bad that he feels that way, but it makes me feel horrible when he says that."

Mary put the food on the table and went to the sofa, lifting Emma enough to then place her head and shoulders on her lap. She started stroking her hair and just listened. "Honey, this kidnaping, and torture may not have happened to you, but it affected you and your emotions are going to be all over the place. As far as Preston goes, there's obviously some issues he's kept buried down deep that he needs to work on, and while I know it makes you feel guilty, it's not your fault."

"I know, but I also get why he feels like that. Growing up, things always happened to me or were about me, so he's always thought I got more attention. I feel terrible about that, but I never asked for it. Are you kidding me? I'd rather have been ignored than have all that shit happen to me. I'd rather have been in the background than be kidnapped, raped, held at gunpoint and all that. I didn't want that, and I didn't ask for that attention, but I did need help. I needed comfort and damnit, I shouldn't be made to feel guilty for that. Moms always had time for both of us – they made sure of it. Do I want to be at the hospital seeing my mom after being terrified she was going to die? Yes. Yes, I do, but I know he does too, and I told mom to take him when she suggested her and I go and he repays me by accusing me of being the favorite?"

Mary stroked Emma's hair as she listened. "Honey, I don't think he accused you of being the favorite. At least not in the way you're taking it. I think he honestly thinks you are Olivia's favorite and he just thought your mom would rather see you. It wasn't an attack on you, Em, and honestly, it's something he should talk to someone about."

"She's right." Preston said from the doorway, wiping his eyes. "I didn't mean to attack you or accuse you, Em." He came in and sat on a chair across from her. "I know you didn't ask for any of those bad things to happen to you; I'd never say that, Emma." He looked at his sister. "I love you Emma and I swear I'd never intentionally say anything to hurt you."

Emma sat up and wiped at her eyes. "I just don't get why you have to keep saying I'm the favorite or I'm her Emma or I'm the special one. She loves you just as much as she loves me; they both do."

"Emma, I just…" He sighed. "Mom found you and picked you and Mama did the same. I came around simply because Mama was raped. They didn't pick me; they didn't want me."

"Preston, that's not true at all." Emma said and moved over to sit in the chair with him. "If that's what you think, you need to talk to Mama. I know I was little when she was pregnant with you and I thought she ate a baby." Emma said chuckling, causing Preston to laugh a little. "However, I know Mama wanted you. When I was pregnant with Chloe, actually, before I even knew for sure, Mama and I had a deep long chat. I was curious how she could carry the baby of someone who raped her, and she told me that she never thought of you like that. She new from the moment she found out she was pregnant that she wanted you. In a way, she did pick you. Mom did too because she was with Mama the whole time and I will never forget her smile the day you were born. They love you so much and have always wanted you, Preston. I know that because I was there. I saw it. I saw their love and not only that, but I love Chloe in that same way. Preston, I'm sorry if I've done things to make you think…"

"No. Emma, no. It's not you at all. You've done nothing and I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. Thank you for telling me everything you just told me. I know I should have just asked moms about it and talked to them, but I was embarrassed and afraid of what they'd say. I was scared they'd say I was right and that they loved you more."

"They don't, Preston. They never have."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so…I was so scared when I heard about mom and I felt like I couldn't do anything and you were with Ma and I…Mary and David were great, but I was away from you guys. I know I need to work on my feelings, but I'm so sorry."

"No apology needed. This is really tough and I'm sorry you felt alone. I just…ma wasn't herself and I think she was scared of letting you see her like that. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine. I get why you did, but I swear I didn't mean it as an attack."

Mary smiled. "There, that's all settled. Now Emma, you haven't eaten since who knows when, so please eat."

Emma chuckled and hugged her brother. "Wait…if you didn't go with Ma, did she go alone?" She asked as she went and sat at the table.

"I think Regina went with her." Preston said, sitting by his sister.

"Shit. I totally just left Regina in the kitchen. I'm being such a shitty girlfriend." Emma said, pushing her food away.

Mary pushed her food back at her. "You are not. Regina understands, Emma. She and I had a chat while you were with Amanda and she does not think you're being a shitty girlfriend."

"She's right, Em. Regina said she completely understands that you're under a lot of stress right now. Let's face it, if we go by how things went for both you and Chloe, Regina's going to need you in the days to come, not necessarily today. Mom and Ma will have each other, so you can be there for her."

"You're not wrong." Mary stated. "Regina will need you when this all sinks in."

"She will need me, moms will need me, Chloe still needs me. I know I've kinda monopolized support, but I feel like everyone is asking for my support at the same time. I know that's terribly selfish, but I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"You're going to simply do what you can. You're going to be honest and only do what you have the strength to do. You're going to call me and your father when you need to unload and you're going to be honest with everyone when it's too much. Emma, we're here for you, we're here for your moms, we're here for Regina, for Chloe and of course for Preston. You still have people to lean on, so use us."

Emma smiled and hugged her birth mother. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

Emma did finally eat and then she, Mary, and Preston went back to the main house.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled seeing her wife. "Amanda…I missed you." She whispered and then looked at Regina with her. "Oh, thank god you're okay."

"I'm fine, Olivia, I'm just glad you're okay." Regina said with a smile. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Shhh. Let's not start with all that. I have so many things to apologize to you for, but right now, I don't want to focus on that. How are my babies? Are they here?"

Amanda sighed. "No. They're good, but you could only have two visitors and Emma and Preston kinda had issues." She explained what happened as she took Olivia's hand. "Don't worry about that though, they'll work it out. Baby…did they tell you…"

"Yes, I know. I'm never going to walk again and I'm sure that at some point I'm going to be upset about that, but right now, I'm just happy to be alive." She looked at Regina. "I'm also happy that you're okay, that you weren't shot. I was so scared I'd be telling Emma that I couldn't save her fiancée."

"And I was scared of telling her I couldn't save her mom. You and Amanda mean so much to her that I knew that news would crush her."

"Please tell me you don't have any permanent damage."

Regina shook her head. "No. Well, they don't know if the scars from the burns will ever go away, but nothing serious."

"How are you mentally, Regina?"

Regina sighed. "I…I don't know, honestly. I had nightmares when I took a nap and I'm sure there's more to come, but I'm going to see a therapist, so I hope that helps. If Emma at age 5 and Chloe at 7 can get through their trauma, so can I."

Olivia put her hand over Regina's. "Everyone is different so don't beat yourself up if it takes longer. I'm not saying it will, but if it does, don't be hard on yourself."

"What about you? Will you go to therapy?"

"I'm sure I will. Not only for the trauma and potential PTSD, but also to deal with the paralysis."

"We're moving our room downstairs and David is having a wheelchair ramp made for out front. I…please don't get mad, but I asked Emma to think about moving back with us." She looked at Regina. "Of course, I told her to talk to you about it as well."

"I don't want to be a burden." Olivia stated, laying back in the bed. "But I get why you asked and I'm not mad."

"I'll talk to her, but I'm fine with that." Regina stated. "I'm going to give you some time alone. Don't rush, I'll be out with Zelena." She kissed Olivia's temple and headed out.

"So, our kids got into it?" Olivia asked, taking Amanda's hand. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that alone."

"I'm not." Amanda said. "Honestly, we have the greatest friends thanks to Emma. Mary and David said they'd take care of it and Cora is their back up."

Regina found Zelena and sat next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. Zelena put an arm around her. "I can take you home and come back for Amanda." Zelena suggested but Regina shook her head.

"I'm scared."

Zelena held her closer. "Scared of what?"

"That this may ruin Emma and I, that maybe we can't make it through this. This is so much pressure on her and she's going to think she's failing no matter what. And…fuck, I need her support. I know that's selfish, but I do, but I know her family does too. They've already talked to her about moving in with them, and that makes sense, but you know Emma."

"I do, and because of that, I'm telling you that you will make it through. Will Emma try to help everyone and maybe forget about herself? Damn right she will because that's who she is. However, she has people to help her through that. She has her birth parents, she has me, mom, Mal, and you. You have us too, Gina. Mom and I are only a phone call away. We're all here for all of you and so long as everyone stays open and honest, everything is going to be okay. I get you being scared, but don't give up, Gina. Don't you dare give up on your happiness."

Regina smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Regina let out a breath, knowing that while the future was taking a bit of a jump from what she wanted, it was not a total derailment. Sure, she'd have work to do on herself, but she was convinced things would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back. I got a review last time that kinda rubbed me the wrong way, but I mean everyone is entitled to their opinion. I just want to point out here that this story is primarily from Emma's point of view, hence, it's about her. Also, she's exhausted, she almost lost her mother and fiancée, she's got A LOT going on in her head. After everything that's gone on with this story in the past few weeks, I think this one will be coming to an end soon anyway. **___

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 11**

Emma had just finished having a heart to heart with her brother and the two were cuddled on the sofa when Amanda, Zelena and Regina came in. Emma got up and went to her fiancée, kissing her softly. "How are you doing?"

Regina was surprised but gave a small smile. "I'm fine, Emma. More importantly, your mother is doing fine as well."

Preston looked at Amanda. "Moms okay?"

Amanda nodded and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad, Mom, and Izzy decided to take the apartment over the garage and Cora's in a guest room and Zelena there's one all ready for you." Emma said and Zelena headed right on up as she was tired. "Oh, and Dad, Preston and I got everything switched between your room and the office. I hope that's okay." Emma said, hoping her mom didn't feel it was too intrusive.

"Really? Preston, Emma, that's great. Thank you so much." Amanda stated, looking through the door to their new room. "I love how you set it up."

"David measured everything and said he thinks the doorways are wide enough for standard wheelchairs. The ramp will be here in a couple days." Preston said. "Now, mom's okay?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes. She was up and talking. She's tired, obviously, and I don't think reality has fully sunk in yet, but she's good. She wants to see both her babies and her grandbaby tomorrow."

"Can the three of us go?" Emma asked.

"Yes. So long as the rest of night goes well, she can have all of us visit tomorrow." Amanda then went to Emma and hugged her. "We've been ordered to sleep in and have breakfast before we go, so don't think you have to get up early."

Emma hugged her back. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning then." She then went to Regina. "I have ice packs ready for your arms. It's time to put more cream on them."

"Yes, doctor." Regina said with a smirk. "Is Chloe sleeping?"

"Yes. She wanted to stay with Izzy tonight." Emma glanced at her brother. "We're all good, right?"

"Yes, Emma. Thanks for the chat. I love you."

"I love you, too." Emma stopped at the freezer to get the ice packs and then she and Regina headed up to her room. Once there, she carefully helped Regina out of the old packs and unwrapped her arms. She took her time to clean the old cream off and pat her arms dry before putting new cream on. "Regina, I'm sorry I haven't been here."

"Emma, it's been a day. I know that things are tough, but please, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Emma sighed as she started doing up the bandages. "I have been selfish. I can blame it on the fact that I was terrified and haven't really gotten much sleep, but it doesn't change that I'm still being selfish."

"You're fine, my love, I promise." Regina said, watching as her fiancée took care of her. "Emma, your mom mentioned something about us moving in here."

Emma looked at Regina. "I was going to talk to you about that."

"I know, but you don't have to. I'm all for it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"When things start to become too much, you be honest and tell me. If _I _become too much, just tell me."

Emma sighed and rest her forehead against Regina's. "I promise I'll say something if it all becomes too much. Please promise me the same, Regina, and promise me that you'll tell me if you want us to move out."

Regina cupped Emma's face and kissed her forehead. "I promise. Now, let's put those icepacks in your mini fridge. I don't need them just yet and if I put them on now, they'll be warm by the middle of the night."

"Okay but wake me up when you want them on." Emma stated. "Do you want to take any pain pills?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I'm suddenly just exhausted."

"Then let's go to bed." Emma said, going to her dresser to get her pajamas out. "We never got home to get more clothes, so we're stuck with some of my high school clothes my moms' never got rid of."

Regina grinned. "That's okay, if I remember right, high school Emma wore some sexy boxer shorts and tank tops. I know she had some sweatpants, so I'd like those."

Emma chuckled and tossed Regina some sweatpants and a tank and then took a pair of her shorts out for herself. Once the two were changed, they lay in bed together, Regina in Emma's arms. "Am I hurting your arms?"

"No baby, your arms are around my middle, not my arms."

"Regina? I love you and want to make sure you're okay but…can I just ask one thing about my mom?"

Regina kissed Emma softly. "Babe, you can ask me as much as you want."

"Was she really okay?"

Regina sighed, nuzzling into Emma's neck. "She was drugged up, Emma, but she seemed okay. She said she knew she'd never walk again and that she also knew she hadn't processed that yet, but she was happy to be alive. She talked about how she was going to see about therapy for both her mind and body."

Emma nodded softly, her lips resting on Regina's temple. "But did she really seem okay?"

Regina sighed, tracing patterns on Emma's bicep. "I don't know her as well as you do, Ems, but I think she's telling the truth. I think it hasn't completely hit her."

Emma was quiet for a moment, her hand lazily going up and down Regina's back. "Has it completely hit you yet?" She asked softly.

Regina's breath caught for a moment and then she let it out. "Not yet." She said quietly, holding Emma's arm. "I'm scared for when it does."

Emma held her closer. "I'll be here, Regina. I will be here to hold you up."

"Thank you." Regina said softly, kissing Emma's neck. "Now, let's get some sleep."

"I love you, Regina." Emma said, closing her eyes.

"I love you, too."

The two easily fell asleep and slept deep for about five hours before Regina groaned and started tossing and turning. Emma held her without touching her arms. "Baby, wake up honey." She said softly. "Regina, it's okay, you're safe."

Regina gasped and opened her eyes, locking them with Emma's. "I…it's you."

"Yes, it's me. Just keep breathing."

"My arms hurt."

"Okay, I'll get the ice." Emma said and went to the freezer, getting the gel packs. She came back as Regina was sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded, but kept her eyes down. "My arms just hurt."

Emma helped get the gel packs on and then lifted Regina's chin. "What can I do?"

"Hold me? With the cool packs on, you can hold me closer and make me feel safe." Regina said, tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Emma said, holding her arms out. Once Regina was in place, Emma wrapped her arms around her and rest her chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and started humming before singing softly.

"You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up"

Regina smiled and closed her eyes, joining in with Emma.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium."

There was more to the song, but the two were both heavy eyed and sinking back into slumber. Emma whispered. "I've got you, my love, and I'll keep you safe."

Regina smiled softly and fell back to sleep, Emma following shortly afterwards.

Emma stretched as daylight peaked through her curtains. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9 am. She finally felt refreshed, but then realized she was alone in bed. The blonde got up and used the bathroom before going downstairs. "Regina? You left me all alone in bed." Emma said with a pout.

Regina chuckled and came over, kissing Emma's lips. "I'm sorry. I had to change cool packs and you looked too cute to wake up." She carefully wrapped her arms around Emma. "Your bio mom is making breakfast, your ma is in the shower, your brother and father are doing some men things outside, and your daughter seems to take after you and is still sound asleep."

Emma chuckled. "Men things?"

"Oh, building something or other, I don't know." Regina said, waiving her hand a bit.

Emma took Regina's hand and kissed it. "And how is my fiancée?"

Regina smiled. "I'm good, thank you."

Mary peaked over. "Girls? Why don't you go get ready and by the time you come down, breakfast will be ready?"

Emma smiled. "Mom, you don't need to go out of your way for us."

"I know, but I love doing this. I like doing something, anything to help out."

Emma went and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Emma and Regina went upstairs and showered before getting dressed and coming back down. Amanda was out, so Emma went and hugged her. "How are you, Ma?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. I'm excited to see mom today."

"She's excited to see you and Preston. I've already talked to her on the phone."

"You did? How's she sounding."

"Honestly? She's sounding really chipper today. I don't know why, but I expected her to be down and gloomy."

"Me too." Emma said as she sat. "But maybe we didn't give her enough credit. We just assumed she'd be depressed because we would be, but maybe she's taking it better than we thought."

"I hope that's what it is. I'm scared though that maybe she's purposely distracting herself from the realization of reality."

"Well, if that is the case, it's going to hit her sooner or later." Emma said, fixing her plate of food. "Mom, you made way too much food." Emma said with a chuckle as she filled her plate with eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and a side plate of pancakes.

"You forget how many people are here." Mary said, kissing Emma's head.

"It's so good. Sit down and eat before it gets cold, Mary." Amanda said, making her own plate. "Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome. David and I were talking, and we don't want to overstep, so as soon as you want us to go, we will. However, David wants to make sure everything is set up for Olivia before we do. He's having the ramp installed over the steps today and one for your back door as well. Please tell us if it's too much." Mary said as she sat.

"It's not too much for me, but please don't feel like you have to do this. I mean, I appreciate it because it's things I hadn't even began to think about, but I don't want you or him to feel like you're being used."

"Oh, not at all." Mary said, waving her words away. "We like and want to help."

"Don't you two have work?" Emma asked through a mouthful of food.

"Manners, Emma." Amanda said, shaking her head, but also chuckling.

"We are off for the holidays. We don't go back until the third week in January."

That reminded Emma of the date. "It's New Years Eve." She looked at Regina. "We have a reservation tonight and then Mal and Zelena were coming over."

"Well, we will cancel the reservation and Mal can still come over. We can still try to have a good night. If anything, for Chloe's sake. She was really looking forward to it."

Amanda cleared her throat. "You'll keep your reservation and go out after you see mom. Then yes, Mal can come over and you all can have a good time. I'll stay with Mom tonight, but she would want you to still have fun."

"So, it's okay if I still go to Adam's party tonight?" Preston asked as he came in from outside. "I told him I didn't know because I wasn't sure if I should."

Amanda nodded and handed him a plate. "Yes. Go and have fun. Mom and I will be at the hospital anyway. Your mom will want you to go."

Izzy had sat down as well and bit her lip. "Can I go with you, Preston?"

Emma looked at David who looked a bit shocked. "Izzy honey, he's nineteen and will be with kids his age. He doesn't want to look after a 13-year-old."

Preston looked at Izzy and smiled a little. "You'd be bored there. It's just going to be me and like five others playing video games. But maybe tomorrow I can take you to the arcade with me, Adam, and his sister. She's about your age."

She smiled at him. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Course. But it won't be until later afternoon."

"Thanks." She smiled genuinely and started fixing her plate.

Emma smiled warmly at her brother and mouthed a 'thank you' before looking at Izzy. "Actually sis, I was thinking maybe you'd like to make some money tonight?"

"How?"

"Well, Regina and I have a dinner date and I need someone to watch over Chloe. If it's okay with mom and dad, I'll take you two to our apartment so you guys can get away for a bit. We'll only be a couple hours and that way, you and Chloe can pack her some clothes and Regina and I can do the same when we're done. Then we'll all come back here and have a good party."

Isabella looked at her parents. "Can I? Please? I took those babysitting classes and I'll lock the door and won't answer it for anyone I don't know and I will take really good care of Chloe."

"And you'll call us if you have any problems or questions?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Emma, will you need her to cook?" David asked, knowing he didn't trust his daughter with the stove – either of his daughters if he was honest.

"No. We can stop for food on the way there. If anything, she can put some popcorn in the microwave, but that's it."

"Then yes." Mary said, making Izzy cheer. "I think that's a good idea."

An hour and a half later, Emma, Chloe, Preston, Amanda and Regina all came into Olivia's hospital room. Emma smiled seeing her mother sitting up and eating. She went over and hugged her carefully. Olivia hugged her back, holding on just a bit longer. She did the same with Preston and Chloe. "I'm so glad to see all of you."

Emma sat on a chair, Chloe on her lap while the others all found places to sit as well. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Good. I surprised the doctor apparently. He thought I'd still be in critical care. I told him I have too many people to let down to stay down for too long."

Emma smiled a bit. "You still need your rest. You went through a lot."

"Hey, I didn't go through half as much as Regina did and she's up and going."

Amanda sighed and took Olivia's hand. "You still went through a lot, 'Liv, and you still need rest."

Olivia kissed Amanda's hand. "I know, but I can't just sit and wallow, Amanda. My life is forever changed, and I have to face it head on. Because I'm doing so well, I'm starting physical therapy the day after tomorrow. We're going to see just how much damage has been done."

"That's so soon." Preston said, a bit worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm doing great otherwise." She assured him. "Honestly look, I'm sitting up, I'm eating and drinking, and I used the bathroom earlier."

Amanda looked at her. "How?"

"Well, the nurse helped me shift to the wheelchair and then took me in there and helped. Don't worry baby, by the time I come home, I'll be able to do that all on my own. We'll need a few things in the bathroom, but I will not be a burden on you."

Amanda sighed. "You'd never be a burden. If you need help, I want to help you." She kissed Olivia's hand. "We'll talk more later, but please don't feel like you'll ever be a burden."

The group chatted for a bit before Preston said his goodbyes and headed off to his friend's house. Olivia looked around and smiled. "Do you guys mind if Emma and I have a little time just us?"

"Not at all. We'll go get something to eat." Regina said, holding her hand out for Chloe to take. Amanda went with them and Emma moved to sit on her mom's bed, being careful.

Olivia pulled Emma to her and the blonde cuddled up with her mother. "Emma, I was so scared." She admitted and Emma nuzzled in with her.

"I wish I could have been with you." Emma said softly.

"I'm glad you weren't. It was bad enough watching Regina get tortured, but it would have killed me if it had been you." Olivia said, kissing Emma's head. "Now listen to me. I know that Ma asked you to move in, but Emma, please don't feel like you have to. I don't want to be the reason you don't have your own life."

Emma sighed and looked up at her mother. "Mom, Regina and I talked about it and we're moving in. Honestly, it'll help lesson the guilt I have over my other parents paying my rent, it'll help me have childcare so I can look for a job, and it will make me feel good to be close to you and there to help if you need it." She shifted and looked into her mother's eyes. "You're going to need help, so you better get over this feeling of being a burden. We're all there to help you, so use us."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad you're moving back. It's not the same without you and Chloe and now Regina. All my babies will be back at home."

Emma chuckled. "Until Preston goes to school. Isn't he still looking at UCLA?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes. He's been accepted and is going in the fall. Emma, you've got to help us assure him he can go. I'll miss the shit out of him, but he needs to live his life too."

"I will, but if he decides he wants to change schools, I'm not going to stop him."

"Fine, fine." They were quiet for a bit and Olivia kissed Emma's temple. "When you and Regina are ready to move out, be honest and tell me. Yes, I'm glad you'll be home, but I don't want to keep you there forever."

"Mom, stop worrying." Emma said with a chuckle. She then looked at Olivia again. "Are you really okay?"

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm terrified, Em. I'm so scared of what the future will be, but I'm so glad Regina and I are alive. I'll have my moments, but right now, I'm just thankful to be here."

Emma gave a nod and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm here for you, mom."

"I know baby girl. Thank you."

After Emma, Regina and Chloe said goodbye to Olivia and Amanda and headed out. Chloe was excited to spend time with her Aunt at their apartment and when Emma and Regina dropped them off, they made sure they had stuff for supper.

"We'll be a couple hours at the most and then it's time to party." Emma said, hugging her daughter. "Be good for Izzy, okay?"

"I'm always good, Mommy." Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "You be careful."

It made Emma sad that her daughter had to worry, but she completely understood why she did. "Baby, I will be careful, but please remember that both Jane and William are dead and can't hurt us anymore."

"I know, I just worry sometimes, but I think I'm getting better."

Emma hugged her baby girl. "You're doing amazingly well, my love. I'm so proud of you."

Chloe then went and hugged Regina. "Have a fun date!" She said with a smile.

Emma and Regina enjoyed their date and Regina was glad her arms were actually feeling better. She did wonder what it would be like as the weather got warmer and she knew she would rather have short sleeves. Emma's hand in Regina's face broke her deep thought. "Sorry, what?"

Emma smiled softly. "I was just asking how much time you're getting off of work?"

Regina nodded. "Right, sorry, um I get to start with two months. They want to be sure my physical wounds are healed, and my emotional ones are being worked on. Honestly, I'm surprised I got that long, but the D.A. insisted."

Emma grinned. "That's cuz Alex actually cares. I remember talking to her when I was little. She and I went to a few places to talk about foster care child abuse and she honestly always made me feel like she cared."

"She's great; I like working for her."

After their date and after packing up some clothes and other things, they all headed back to the house where they were happy to find Mal was already there. She gave hugs, making Regina's a bit longer and then picked up Chloe and twirled her around. "Happy New Year, Emma Junior."

Emma chuckled and looked around the room. It had been decorated with banners and ribbons and there were hats and noise makers set all around. Food was being brought out buffet style and Emma shook her head, going to find her mom. "You do too much." She insisted when she saw her.

"Cora is guilty too." Mary said, gesturing towards the woman bringing out more food.

Emma hugged them both and then insisted they come out to the party. Games, dancing, laughing and even some singing happened and as they counted down to midnight, Emma couldn't help but look around at all the love that was in that one room. Sure, she missed her moms and her brother, but it was nice to see so many people there for all of them.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Was called out and Emma turned to Regina, kissing her softly. "This is our year." She said before kissing her again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. Oh, and there will be some time jumps – Mainly because I want to get the big date over with. **_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 12**

The weeks started to go by and in them, things around the home slowly changed. After making sure the house was ready for Olivia, David, Mary, and Izzy headed back home. Cora and Zelena also headed out but checked in on everyone daily. Emma and Regina had moved their stuff out of the apartment and Ruby took over the lease, making Emma glad that her parents wouldn't have to pay some fee for her breaking the lease. Chloe had a choice on using her old nursery as her room or taking over one of the other rooms and she had picked the other room on the same floor as Emma's, but insisted they keep the day bed in the nursery "just in case." On Chloe's first day back at school, Regina, Emma, and Amanda all worked on her room so that when she came home, it was full of her things and all ready for her.

"Thanks again for coming back home, Emma." Amanda said, hugging her daughter.

"To be honest, I'm happy to have an excuse to be back here. I loved the apartment, but I missed all the family time."

They had worked out how they'd do the groceries and things like that, and Amanda reminded them that even though they live there, they didn't have to act like kids again. They were free to come and go as they pleased and plan their own days. Regina had assured both Emma and Amanda that she was fully on board with this and knew that the minute either she or Emma wanted their own place, Amanda and Olivia would understand. There had been talk about knocking the wall down between two of the unused rooms on the second floor to create and 'apartment' like feel and add a small kitchen, living and dining areas, but Emma told them that wasn't necessary.

Olivia was doing better and better every day and after a month, was finally sent home. She was wheelchair bound, but her physical therapist had mentioned more than once that she felt it wouldn't be forever if Olivia kept making the progress she was making. Both Olivia and Regina went to their own therapy for their PTSD and both of them seemed to be mentally healthy as well. Emma had long talks with Regina, assuring her that if she was feeling anything, she was there. Some nights, Regina still had nightmares, but Emma was always there to hold her and remind her she was safe. Regina's arms healed beautifully, and the scars were much more minimal than she ever thought was possible.

Olivia and Regina had a heart to heart when it was clear that Olivia was trying too hard with Regina. "Olivia, you have to stop trying to make things up to me. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you one bit for what happened. If I'm not allowed to feel guilty for you getting shot, you have to stop feeling guilty for what he did to me."

Olivia sighed and took Regina's hand. "I know you're right, but I had never felt so helpless before. I mean, I felt helpless when Emma was little and Jane had taken her and I felt helpless when Amanda was in the hospital, but I didn't _see _it happening, so actually seeing him do that to you and not being able to do anything was horrible."

Regina squeezed Olivia's hand. "That's just it, Olivia, you couldn't do anything, and I didn't expect you to. If it makes you feel better for me to say I forgive you, then fine. I forgive you. But you honestly have nothing to feel guilty for and I need you to stop trying to make anything up to me. I want things to go as much back to normal as they can."

"I do too. Regina, you and Emma are still getting married, right?"

"As far as I know." Regina said, chuckling a little. "Unless you know something I don't."

"No, not at all. I just was worried she'd maybe postpone because of this."

"To be fair, we hadn't set a date yet. I'd like it to be this summer though, or maybe fall. I know Emma loves the fall."

Olivia smiled and then sat back. "Emma? Get your butt in here."

Emma came in and Regina couldn't help but think she looked adorable with a sucker stick hanging out of her mouth. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Olivia said with a laugh. "Come sit down; we need to pick out a date for your wedding."

"Mama, you gotta be in here too." Emma called out and Amanda came in. "Mom said we have to pick out a wedding date."

The four gathered around the calendar and after calls to Cora and Mary, it was decided the wedding would be on Saturday September 20th. It was technically still summer, but it was two weeks before Chloe would be starting school, so if they did take a honeymoon (something the two had to wait and see if Regina could get time off for) they'd be home before her first day.

"Where are we having it?" Emma asked, getting a note book out and writing the date. "Any place special you've ever wanted your wedding?" She asked Regina. "Because like…I want to do this, I really, _really_ do, but if there's special places and stuff, maybe we should wait a year so we can save…I don't even have a job yet."

Olivia looked at Amanda and nodded and the blonde cleared her throat. "Emma, honey, your mom and I are paying for the wedding."

"What? No, you can't…"

"We can and we are." Olivia said. "Once your mom and dad decided to pay for your education, we decided to keep your savings in your name. Yes, we gave you some when you needed it, and I admit, we may have taken some a few times we needed it, but we put it back and saved it. We talked the night you got engaged and decided it would pay for your wedding, including your dress. Well, if you decide to wear a dress – whatever clothes you decide to wear. Also, Alex is ordained and once she heard you were engaged, she called and asked that we let you know she'd love to officiate it."

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes. "Moms, you really…I mean, what if you need that money now?"

"We won't. Anything medically for me is covered from the victims fund the city has, just like with Regina." Olivia stated.

"What about Preston's school?"

"Emma don't worry. We wouldn't do this if we couldn't."

"Thanks, moms." She said, going and hugging them. "I don't mean to be rude, but can I ask how much there is? Just so I know what budget we have?"

"It's not rude. You have a budget of $30,000. What ever you don't use towards the wedding is yours for whatever you want."

"Moms, that's…so much." She looked at Regina. "We just planned a small wedding."

"That's fine, Ems, use the rest for a honeymoon or a family vacation for the three of you. Whatever you want."

"Regina, you could use some for your dress."

Regina smiled softly. "Actually, I'm going to wear my mother's wedding dress. It's been beautifully preserved and has come back in style. She was over the moon when I asked her about it." She looked at Amanda and Olivia. "Plus, she gave me $20,000 for the wedding." She bit her lip. "Emma, I know we haven't exactly talked about this, but when we were in high school and I daydreamed about our wedding do you know where I pictured it?"

"Where?" Emma asked, smiling at the thought that Regina had thought about it all those years before.

"Here. The back yard is perfect and we did want to keep it small with just family and close friends." She looked at Olivia and Amanda. "We wouldn't need you two to do anything. We'd hire a wedding planner to help with decorations, a caterer for food, even those really nice quality porta-potties so people don't have to come inside. We'll get a large tent so even if it rains, it can be outside with the walls closed and if it's nice, we'll leave them open. We'll pay you just like we would any venue…"

"Regina, that sounds perfect." Emma said, taking her hand. "Moms, is that okay?"

Olivia smiled, unshed tears in her eyes. "It's perfect. You don't have to pay us at all, but it will be nice to not have to do anything but enjoy the day."

"Then that's all you'll do." Emma said with a nod. "Great, so we have a date and a venue, now we just need a planner, DJ, caterer, dresses, a guest list. Gods this is exhausting."

Regina chuckled. "We don't need it all tonight, baby, but I think we should focus on the guest list for sure. Then we'll have numbers for the caterer."

"That's for you two to figure out." Olivia said. "But, I know a few old work pals of mine that would love to come."

"Fin, Nick, and Carisi for sure will be invited, Mom. Barba too and of course, if it's okay with Regina, Alex can officiate."

"Yes, it's okay. I think we should call her to make sure the date works for her."

"Do you have her number?" Emma asked and got it from Regina. She dialed it with a smile. Alex had always been one of her favorite people ever since she was that little five-year-old who was scared with where her life was going. "Alex? It's Emma." She chuckled. "Yes, Fred. Mom said you offered to officiate the wedding for Regina and me? We'd love that. We're planning September 20th; will that work for you? Great! Save that date and we'll talk more as it comes closer. Okay, I will. Thanks, Alex." Emma hung up and looked at Olivia. "She wants you to call her and set up a lunch date for the three of you." She then looked at Regina. "She is free that day."

"Great. Let's start a list."

Amanda and Olivia left Emma and Regina to it and headed to the living room. Olivia sighed and sat back after shifting from her wheelchair to the sofa. "Well, at least Emma won't have to worry about a special dance with me or me walking her down the aisle."

Amanda took Olivia's hand. "If I know Emma, she will still do something special with you. Besides, maybe you will be walking by then, Liv."

"Maybe." She looked at Amanda. "If I never walk again though, do you still want to be with me?"

Amanda felt tears in her eyes as she gazed at her wife. "Even if you were bedridden, I'd still want to be with you. I love you so much. Liv."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I got a little self-pitying there."

"You're allowed." She smiled, then got a little sad. "You do realize that about a week after we have this wedding, we'll be saying goodbye to Preston as he goes to college?"

"I know. Amanda, we can afford to fly out with him, right?"

"Yes, baby. I just don't know if he'll want that."

"I don't care. I'm not saying goodbye to my baby boy at the airport unless it's him saying goodbye to us as we leave."

Amanda smiled. "I agree with you."

Emma looked up at Regina after counting the names and the plus one's. "Is this really it? 37 people?"

Regina chuckled. "We said small; just friends and family. Wait, didn't Ella and her husband Thomas have twins?"

"Right, so 39 people." Emma said with a laugh. "This almost makes me want to invite some of Chloe's friends and their parents just so we can get it to fifty."

"Well, are there any mom friends you have that you could invite?"

Emma shrugged. "I mean, her friend Marnie's mom Julia has been helpful in the past, but I'm not sure we're friends. Is it weird to invite your daughter's friends to your wedding so she has kids to play with?"

Regina chuckled. "Um, considering most brides don't have kids, it's maybe a little different, but it's also not a bad idea." 

"Maybe I'll ask her what three friends she'd like to invite and have an awkward conversation with their parents."

"There's time, love. I think we tell the caterers 50 though, just so we know we have enough. You know what the great thing about having a small wedding is though? We can do so much more if we want. We can have actual good food and not just mediocre wedding food. We will have an intimate setting; we could even look into a live band."

"Or, we can have kick ass food, an intimate setting, and get a DJ and spend the money on the honeymoon. I mean, even if you can't get time off right then or I can't if I'm hopefully working, we can save it and go later."

"I like that idea." Regina said, leaning over and kissing Emma.

Over the next couple months, Emma's full-time job was wedding planning as Regina went back to work. She looked for jobs, but Regina assured her that they'd be fine if she waited until after the wedding. Emma felt weird not working or going to school, so she found other ways to pass her time. She helped Olivia with her home therapy and became active in Chloe's school's PTA. She talked to David and Mary Margaret about the dates and her siblings to be sure they would all save the date and not make other plans. Her brothers would still be in town, so she didn't have to worry about getting them back from school. She planned a day to go with her mom and sister to pick out Izzy's dress. "Being it's a fall themed wedding, I was thinking that the girls have some kind of orange in their dresses. Chloe's dress is white with a burnt orange trim and belt, but I figured it was too childish for you, Iz. I mean if I'm wrong, I can get one in your size." She showed her sister the picture and her sister kind of looked at her.

"It's pretty, and it'll look great on Chloe, but it's too girlie for me." She bit her lip and Emma wondered if she was wanting to ask her something.

"Honey just ask her. She won't get mad." Mary said, nudging her youngest daughter.

"Iz, you can ask me anything."

"Well I was wondering how you'd feel if I didn't wear a dress. I…I was looking at these suites and I like them so much." She said, holding her phone out to Emma.

Emma smiled and looked at the pictures. "You know what's great about those? That one right there are the ones I want my brothers to wear." She pointed to the white suites with the dark orange shirt. "Would you want to match them? We can still make it a special day and get you sized, but then it's rented, so if you'd rather get something you can keep, we can do that too."

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all, Iz. I think it would look cute since you're walking down with Chloe. Besides, I'm still not sure on what I'm doing. One day I want a suite, the next, I want a big frilly dress." Emma chuckled. "So I told my moms I'd go dress shopping and if I find something, great, if I don't, it means I go for a suite."

"Do you know when you're going?" Mary asked lightly.

"When ever you have a weekend off so you can come with." Emma smiled. "I want all my moms there and my sister, if you want to be there. Ruby, Chloe, Mal, Zelena, and Cora all want to come as well. Zelena and Cora said they can help make sure my dress doesn't clash with Regina's. Oh, did I tell you she's wearing her mother's wedding dress? I can't wait to see it."

"That's so sweet. I wish I still had mine, but we used my wedding dress to make a baby baptismal gown when I was pregnant with you."

"That's really sweet." Emma said with a smile. They then set up a time to go wedding dress shopping and Izzy decided she'd go with her dad and brothers when they got fitted for their suites.

Regina went to her mothers and tried her dress on after work one day. It was beautiful, but a little big around the waste. "We'll get that taken in." Cora said and stood back, tears in her eyes. "You look beautiful." The dress was a sleeved off the shoulder cut with a simple floor length skirt all silk with beautiful lace covering it. There were a few rhinestones here and there, with more around the center of Regina's bust area.

"Thanks, mom." Regina said, admiring the white silk and lace. "I hope it's not too hot because I love these sleeves and they cover the marks that are still there, even if they are faint."

"They do detach if you feel too warm. The end of September could be really hot or have a nice chill in the air. Is there anything I can do to help, Regina?"

"We've got it all covered, mom, but thank you." She bit her lip. "Is it wrong that I'm not inviting dad?"

"Honey, I've told you that if you want him there, you invite him."

"He hasn't reached out at all since you left him. I mean, if he wanted me in his life, he'd have reached out by now."

"You're right and this is your wedding. You don't have to be the one to reach out on your day, unless you want to. However, I wouldn't even know where to start to find him."

"Then I won't." Regina said with a smile. "Do you have a recommendation on where to go to get this fitted?"

"I can do it." Cora said, going around and pinning the dress back. "I can sew, in case you forgot."

"I did forget, actually." Regina said, watching her mother in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm finally marrying Emma. I fucked up so much that I thought I'd never get this chance."

Cora smiled softly. "I'm so happy for you, Regina, and honestly I think this was how it was supposed to be. You both needed your space to grow and you did and still ended up together."

"I feel so lucky. Mom, she's been so great with everything. I've had nightmares and moments where I'm back there and she's right there, bringing me to the present, holding me and reminding me that I'm safe."

"Because she loves you, baby. I'm so glad you have each other."

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma stepped into the dress and grinned as the woman tightened and tied up the back. She honestly never thought she'd go for princess, but damn, she loved this dress. It was the fourth one she was trying that day, and, in her mind, this was it. However, she cared about what the others – especially Olivia thought, so she really hoped she would like it. It was an off the shoulder cut top that fitted tight to her waste where it then bloomed out into a princess cut floor length skirt. It was silk with layers of mesh over it and spotted with rhinestones throughout the skirt. She really hoped Zelena wouldn't tell her it would clash with Regina's.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped out to her group. Gasps could be heard as they all looked at her and Olivia already had tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter get up on the pedestal. They put a veil on her, and Emma turned to look at them. "Well?"

"Oh Mommy, you look like a real princess!" Chloe said, making the others nod in agreement.

"Emma, it's beautiful. You're beautiful." Mary said, dabbing at her tears.

"Does it clash with Regina's?" She asked Cora and Zelena and let out a breath when they shook their heads.

"Not at all, honey, it'll look good next to hers." Cora assured her.

Emma looked at Amanda and Olivia. "Well?"

"I'm speechless." Amanda said, emotion filling her throat.

"What do you think, Emma?" Olivia asked, seeing her five-year-old baby in front of her playing dress up.

"I love it." Emma admitted. "Do you, mom?"

Olivia gave a nod. "It's everything I ever imagined you getting. It's so much like the dress up wedding dress you had when you were little."

"You really like it?"

"Yes, baby girl, but what's important is if you like it."

"I do."

"Then that's the one."

Emma smiled wide. "This is it. This is the one."

After a round of hugs were given, Emma went to Olivia and sat next to her, hugging her tightly. She knew Olivia was upset that she couldn't stand and go to her like everyone else, so Emma held her even longer. "I love you so much, mom."

"I love you too, baby girl." Olivia said, cupping her cheeks. "My beautiful little princess."

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The rehearsal dinner was going amazingly well. Emma loved catching up with Alex, Nic, Fin, even Dr. West who came that night since she wouldn't make it the next day. Also there were Emma's biological parents and siblings, Amanda, Olivia, and Preston, Ruby, Mal, Zelena and Cora. They were in the tent set up at the Benson house and everyone was having a good time.

David stood and cleared his throat. "I talked with your moms earlier and figured if we all did speeches tomorrow the food would get cold; so Mary and I offered to do our speeches tonight." He smiled at Emma who took Regina's hand, knowing this could get emotional. "The day I found out I was going to be a dad was the best day of my life. The day we lost you was the worst. I remember thinking how we'd never see your firsts; first words, first steps, first haircut, first day of school, last day of school, first dance, first love, first heart break. It wasn't until three years later that I realized I'd miss your wedding as well. I'd miss seeing my baby girl start the next journey in her life. The day we found you; the day we were allowed into your life, I realized I didn't miss that yet. I missed a lot of things, but I didn't miss this, I won't miss your wedding day. Emma, I am so proud of the woman you have become. You've survived through more tragedy than any one person should have to, and you've kept such a good personality while doing it. Regina, I've had the pleasure of watching you grow as well and again, I couldn't be prouder. I know you didn't have the greatest experiences in life either, but you persevered and come out better for it. I couldn't imagine a better partner for my daughter to spend the rest of her life with; and believe me, I know it will be the rest of your lives. I think that you two will be able to make anything work. Sure, you'll have arguments like any couple, but I believe the two of you will be respectful of each other and work through them." He held his glass up. "To Emma and Regina; may the years ahead of you bring nothing but happiness and love."

Everyone toasted and took a drink and Emma stood and hugged her father. "Thanks, Daddy." She said, using the term she only used when filled with emotion for her father.

Mary stood and smiled. "My turn. My speech is going to be a little different." She smiled over at Olivia and Amanda and then looked back at Regina and Emma. "The two of you remind me so much of two other amazing women I've had the honor to meet. Regina, you are down to earth, respectful, you have this hidden sense of humor and fun and you know when to let it out. You're so much like Olivia in all the good ways possible. Emma, you are open minded, good hearted, funny as heck, and aim to make others happy much like Amanda. Sure, you each have qualities from both, but really, you're like miniature versions of Olivia and Amanda and you should be proud." She turned to Olivia and Amanda. "When we found out about Emma, my biggest fear was that you wouldn't allow us into her lives, and the this was, I got that. I'd have totally understood even if it would have broken my heart. But you weren't like that at all; you gave Emma the choice and put her first. You two have done such an amazing job with Emma and I don't think you give yourselves enough credit. You took, what I understand to have been a broken, scared little girl and you've both made her into this incredible woman, and you have yourselves to thank for that." She then looked at Cora. "And Cora, you basically raised Regina and Zelena on your own and you have the best daughters anyone could ask for. You helped form Regina into the perfect partner for Emma, the best stepmother for Chloe, and the best daughter in law for all of us." She focused back on the women of the hour. "Emma, I'm so happy for you to have found Regina. I know we're kind of grazing over the past, and I don't mean to bring it up in a bad way, but I honestly feel that this was the only way it would work. You guys got to grow up and become who you are without the pressure of a relationship and you still ended up where you're supposed to be. Regina, I happily welcome you and am glad that you will be the one with my daughter and my granddaughter." She raised her glass. "To happiness, love, and health."

They all toasted again, and Emma went and gave her mother a hug. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too." Mary whispered.

Regina hugged both David and Mary but stayed standing. "I just wanted to say thank you to both of you. I don't know if people understand just how nerve wracking it is to be with someone who has four parents." She chuckled along with everyone else. "But I feel blessed to know all of you and love all of you. Thank you so much for forgiving me and accepting me and welcoming me into your family."

There were more cheers and Regina sat down. Emma looked around. "Am I supposed to give a speech?"

Olivia chuckled. "Only if you want to. You can wait until tomorrow if you want."

"I mean, I've been so nervous about my vows, I didn't plan a speech for tonight, I thought it would be tomorrow night." She looked at her parents. "I'll save moms for tomorrow, but since you said the wonderful things you said, I'll do my best with yours. Thank you for never once making me choose between you guys and my moms. Thank you for all your support through everything that has happened since I met you. I honestly couldn't ask for better parents than the four I already have…and the in law I'm soon going to have." She said smiling at Cora and then looked back at David and Mary. "I…I remember being young and being told you guys hated me so much you threw me away. As I grew, I had such mixed emotions where you were concerned. Why didn't they love me? Why didn't they want me? What did I do wrong?" Emma took a breath, wiping her tears. "Then as I grew it was Why do I care? Part of me wanted to let go of the hurt and anger while the other part of me just couldn't. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty; I know now it wasn't your fault. I'm saying this because when I was told that my parents had been found, I had so many mixed emotions. I was excited, scared, anxious and a bit curious. I'm so glad I decided to meet you, so glad you gave me the opportunity. I am sorry for what happened, sorry I was taken from you…but at the same time, I wouldn't be here, wouldn't be with Regina, wouldn't have Chloe or my moms or Preston. I'm so blessed to have you in my life now, blessed to have you here for all the major things in my life really. I love you both so much and I'm so glad to have you here. Sorry if that sucked, but I was caught off-guard." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh Emma, it was perfect." Mary said, coming over and hugging her daughter, followed by David. "We love you so much."

Emma sat down and smiled as Regina took her hand. "That was beautiful baby." Regina said and the two kissed.

"Well, I think we should all be calling it a night so we're ready for tomorrow." Cora said and the group agreed.

Emma couldn't wait until the next day, until she got to say 'I do' to Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 13**

"Is everything set? Everything going as planned?" Emma asked Ruby as she came into her room.

"Yes, Emma, relax. The back yard looks amazing and the food smells delicious. Chloe is almost done with her hair and Izzy looks amazing in her little suite. The boys are being boys and sneaking some drinks, but I warned them not to drink too much and sent David out by them."

"And my moms?"

"Mary is ready as she's the one doing Chloe's hair, Amanda is just finishing her makeup and Olivia can't wait for you to come down and see her."

"So, it's okay if I do that now? You guys will be okay?"

"Yes. Go. I'll be fine with Chloe, Izzy, and Mary."

Regina was at her mother's house with Zelena and Mal getting ready. They weren't keeping all traditions, but Regina had insisted on not seeing Emma until the wedding and Emma didn't argue. "Is everything all set?" Regina asked nervously as Zelena finished with her hair.

"I just talked to Ruby and yes, everything is going great."

Mal smiled softly. "I'm so happy for you two, Regina, though I can't lie; I thought we'd have been doing this years ago."

"Me too." Regina sighed. "But we're doing it now, so that's all that matters."

"You're right." Mal stated. "And then off to the Florida Keys for your honeymoon? That's amazing."

"It is. Work was great at giving me time off and Emma doesn't start her job until the end of October, so it's perfect."

"Is she excited about the job?" Zelena asked.

"Yes. She's excited to finally use her degree. I'm a bit worried though." Regina said with a chuckle. "I mean, I'm scared she's going to want to adopt every kid she comes in contact with."

Mal smiled. "She's going to be a counselor at the new youth center, right? I mean, that's fantastic, but with her degree, can't she be a proper psychologist?"

"She could be if that's what she wanted, and maybe she will one day, but for now, she wants to start here. I think it's great that they reached out to her only five minutes after she submitted her resume. You know Emma, she could work in a cushy office and charge a ridiculous amount of money to see people and hear them talk about their problems and she'd do a great job at it; or she could have a cute little office where she's getting paid minimum wage to talk and help down and out kids feel better about themselves. You tell me which one sounds more like Emma."

"Definitely the second." Mal said with a chuckle. "I'm just glad you both are happy."

"Me too." Regina smiled. "So happy."

Emma went and checked on everything outside before softly knocking on Olivia's door. They weren't having an aisle per se, instead the small group would be seated at their tables and there was a small stage where the ceremony would take place. This way, Emma didn't have to hurt anyone's feelings about who would walk her. Instead, they'd each come in on different sides of the stage and meet in the middle. The wedding party would be first, Ruby, Preston, Jacob and Ryan would stand on Emma's 'side' while Zelena and Maleficent stood on Regina's. The only one's walking more would be Izzy and Chloe to give Regina and Emma time to get ready. Though Izzy was Emma's sister and Chloe her daughter, they agreed to stand on Regina's side to even out the numbers.

Olivia had asked Emma to come see her before most of the guests arrived and Emma was more than happy to have some alone time with her mother. Sure, Amanda was just as much a mother to her as Olivia, but Olivia was the one to find her and rescue her all those years ago. "Hey mom. You look great." She wasn't lying as she looked at her mom, her hair grown out to her shoulders and curled and her blue/grey dress sparkling. She kissed her cheek and then sat down on a chair in the room.

"You look beautiful, Emma. Stunning." Olivia said, watching her baby girl. "Honey, I just wanted to have a little chat. I have something special for you and wanted to give it to you in private." Olivia reached over and grabbed a small box. "The day that my approval came through to adopt you, I happened to see this online and got it, knowing the right day would come along. Today is that day." She handed the box to Emma.

Emma opened it and felt tears in her eyes. It was a sliver chain with a heart on it. On the front, it had Emma's birthstone, while on the back, she read the inscription. "Born not from the blood of my body but the love of my heart." She looked at her mother. "Mom, it's perfect. I want to wear it today."

"Let me help you." Olivia said and wheeled over. Emma adjusted herself so that Olivia could reach and clasp the back of the chain. "Emma, I love you so much and I'm so glad to be celebrating today with you. I almost don't want to 'give you away' to Regina and keep you forever."

Emma smiled and hugged Olivia. "Mom, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'll always be here. I love you more than words can say."

The ceremony was beautiful and filled with love, tears, and emotion. The vows were perfect, and the kiss was the same. They took pictures afterwards and Emma was happy to get one of her whole family along with individual ones. There was a wine reception as the food was prepared and Emma hugged all her brothers to thank them for being there. Chloe and Izzy were having fun dancing already and Emma no longer felt bad for not inviting extra littles to stay. Because she and Regina were leaving the next day, she didn't want anyone else responsible for taking them home.

Dinner was amazing and Emma was glad they spent the extra money on the good food. Soon, there was the sound of glasses being tapped and Cora stood up. "I just want to say a little something." She said, taking the mic from the DJ. "Years ago when I first met Emma, I knew she was the one for my baby girl. She was this adorable, shy, almost awkward young thing who could make my Regina light up just by looking at her. I knew there'd be hard times, but I also knew they'd get through them. The path they took may not have been what everyone wanted, but it was what they needed to get here today. Regina, I am so proud of you my love. You have become the most amazing woman and I'm so glad to see you so happy. Emma, thank you for officially joining our family. I'd also like to thank Olivia, Amanda, David, and Mary for being amazing people to not only Regina, but to Zelena and I as well. It wasn't easy when I finally left my marriage, but Olivia and Amanda helped me more than they could ever know. Chloe, I'm so happy to officially be your Gramma Cora, even if that's what you always called me. Anyway, I just want to toast to Regina and Emma; may your days be filled with love, laughter, and possibly more children." She winked at them and the crowed laughed.

Regina smiled and held her glass up, mouthing 'I love you' to her mother before turning and kissing Emma.

Amanda stood up next. "I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Emma and Regina, I've been waiting for this day forever!" She said and the group laughed. "You two are the kindest, most caring, amazing, loving couple I've ever met. You're so good together and you bring the best out in each other. I can only imagine the amazing things you'll both do in the future. Congratulations to the both of you."

Emma smiled. "Love you, Mama." She said, blowing her a kiss.

Amanda handed the mic to Olivia who smiled at her wife and then at her daughter. "Emma and Regina. There is so much I could say, but I don't want to take up the rest of the time. Emma, you were the first blessing in my life that I didn't even know I needed. I will never forget the little girl that sat on the bench in the station that morning, looking at me with her big beautiful eyes. They say when a mother gives birth, the love for their child is instant and I believe that because, though I didn't give birth to you, my love for you was just as instant. I honestly feel that because of you, my next blessing was in my life. I wasn't looking for love, wasn't looking for a relationship, but seeing you with Amanda made me realize just how much I loved the crazy new detective from the south." She smiled at Amanda and kissed her cheek. "Then, my third blessing came into my life. Preston honestly completed me and having him, having us – this family, was everything I never knew I needed. Chloe came into our lives and I just couldn't get over how my blessings grew. I was so proud of you with her, Emma and still am. You are one heck of a mother – though, to be fair, since you have three moms, you really wouldn't have a valid excuse not to be." She smiled and chuckles could be heard. "I always feared the day you'd find your partner and get married as I always figured you'd be off living life and forget about us. However, if I'd have known it was to be Regina, I would have known I had nothing to fear. Regina, I cannot thank you enough for being exactly the kind of person Emma needs in her life. You make a great partner for her and a great stepmother for Chloe. I'm so happy and so proud to add you to my list of blessings."

There were cheers and Emma couldn't stop herself from going to her mothers and hugging them both and then Cora. Regina did the same and then they went back to their table. "We just want to thank everyone for coming today and celebrating with us." Emma stated.

"Thank you to our family for being so supportive through the years and for always being here for us."

"And thank you to our friends for doing the same. We love you all."

After dinner, the tables were cleared and the D.J. was all set up. "Announcing, Mrs. And Mrs. Benson-Mills!" Emma and Regina came back in the tent after freshening up and smiled as they held hands. "The first dance is theirs, so let's give them some lovin."

The music started and Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina. It had taken a while to pick a song, but once this one came up, the both knew it was perfect.

_When I'm lost, in the rain, in your eyes  
I know I'll find the light to light my way._

_When I'm scared, losing ground, when my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around yes_

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top.  
You're always there givin' me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on,  
For everything you do for everything that's true I turn to you_

_(I Turn To You -Christina Aguilera) _

When the song was done, Emma looked out to Amanda and smiled. The D.J. got on the mic again. "Amanda, Emma would like this next dance to be with you. Our girl went to her country roots tonight and though this is her 'Mama, daughter' dance."

A slower version of Faith Hill's You Can't Lose Me started and Emma pulled her mom to her to hug her before they started dancing.

_A little girl, a little small for her age__  
__A little too slow for the field day race__  
__Momma's waiting at the finish line__  
__And wipes the teardrops from her eyes__  
__She says, "You did just fine honey, that's okay__  
__Sometimes life's just that way__  
__You're gonna lose the race from time to time__  
__But you're always gonna find__  
__You can't lose me_

When they were done, the DJ then took to the mic. "This next song is for Emma and her mother Mary and for Regina and her sister Zelena."

Mary came out and so did Regina and Zelena as 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack started playing.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

Emma then took a break as the DJ announced the next song was for Regina and Cora. Emma smiled as the song "You're Gonna Be" by Reba McEntire started and Cora's eyes filled with tears.

_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be, always loved by me._

When they were done, Emma took David's hand and brought him out to the dance floor. "This is David's pick for his father daughter dance." Emma smiled as "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts started.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget  
All the ones who love you, in the place you live  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too  
Yeah, this, is my wish, yeah, yeah_

When that dance was done, Emma took the mic. "I know this is a lot of dances, and I appreciate everyone's patients. The next one is…well it's hard for my mom, but I insisted we do this. Mom?"

Olivia wheeled out to the floor and as the song that she picked "In My Daughter's Eyes" started, she took a breath, put on the brakes of her chair, and stood. Emma's eyes were wide as Olivia stepped towards her, tears in her eyes. Emma wrapped her arms around her and supported her as they danced, both crying tears of love and happiness.

_In my daughter's eyes  
I am a hero  
I am strong and wise  
And I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
How it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

When the song was over, there was not a dry eye in the place and Emma held her mother close to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too Emma. I'm sorry, but I need to sit."

"It's okay." Emma helped Olivia to her chair as the DJ started some dance music. "Mom, that was amazing."

"I'd been working on it with my physical therapist. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did. That was honestly the best gift ever."

Olivia smiled. "I'm so glad, baby girl. Now, go have fun." She hugged Emma again and watched her go before looking at Amanda. "Give me about an hour and I'll be ready to dance with you."

Amanda smiled, tears in her eyes still. "Baby, you don't have to. I don't want you wear you out."

"I want to. I want to dance with my wife on our daughter's wedding day."

"Then we will."

A bit later, Chloe came up to Emma and tugged her skirt. "Mommy? Why didn't we have a special dance?"

Emma smiled. "We do baby, but we were waiting just a bit so others can dance. Regina and I have a special song picked out and the three of us are going to dance."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I'm going to hold you and Regina will have her arms around both of us."

Chloe smiled. "Okay."

Regina took that moment to go to the D.J. "I know you've all had to sit through some very special dances, but we do have one more. We wanted to let you all dance for a bit first. When I came back into Emma's life, it was different than the first time in a few ways, but mostly because it wasn't just Emma anymore. I knew that and accepted it and honestly, I loved it. I knew that with Emma came a very special little girl who I hadn't seen since she was a baby and who I knew I would love instantly. Chloe is honestly the best little step daughter I could ask for and Emma and I would like to have a special dance with her."

The crowed cheered as Emma carried Chloe to the dance floor and "Slipping Through My Fingers" by Abba started. The three danced and all of them felt the love from each other.

_Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

All the adults had tears in their eyes and memories in their minds as they watched the group. In the end, Chloe was happy and hugged both Emma and Regina.

The night was perfect and went on until around midnight when the last of the guests left. The wedding planner advised that no one was to worry about a thing outside as it would be gone by noon the next day. Chloe was out like a light and had been since about ten thirty. "I've got her, Emma." Amanda said as she lifted the little one to take her up to her bed.

"You guys will be okay for the next week?" She asked Olivia who nodded.

"You bet and you'll be home to see Preston and us off?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Regina said with a smile. "We get the house to ourselves for a couple days." She said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Emma chuckle.

"Good, then you can work on those grandkids your mom wants." Olivia joked and Emma noticed Regina's smile fade just a hint.

When they got to their room, Emma turned to Regina. "Baby, you know it's okay if you don't want more kids, right?"

Regina smiled softly. "I know." She let out a sigh. "I…Emma I want kids and I know you want kids. I know we'd both be happy adopting, but you know I always wanted to be pregnant at least once."

"I do know that, Regina and I told you I'm okay with that. We can start looking for donors right away if that's what you want."

"It's just…I found out my eggs are bad." She said, sitting down on the bed. "I know we'll be happy adopting, I just need to process the fact that I won't be able to get pregnant."

Emma sat by Regina and took her hand. "You still can. I mean, I have great eggs but a horrible uterus. We can take my egg, mix it with the junk and put it in you."

Regina chuckled at Emma's words. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

"Of course, I'm okay with that. You'd be carrying my baby." Emma said with a wink. "I want a huge family, Regina and the fact that you and Chloe are onboard with that is amazing. We will do whatever we need to do to get you pregnant."

"I love you, Emma Benson-Mills."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too. I was thinking about that; the name thing. What if we dropped the Benson-Mills and we all just became Mills?"

"Emma, I'd love that, but I know how much the Benson name means to you. I was actually thinking maybe we all become Benson."

"That's very sweet, and it does mean a lot to me, but here's my thinking. Preston is a straight guy who will, hopefully, get married one day and pass on the name. You and Zelena are both women and I'd hate to see the Mills name die out. Besides, Benson would make a cool name for a boy."

Regina chuckled. "I get what you're saying, and if that's what you really want, that's what we'll do, but I really don't mind the Benson-Mills. Besides, Chloe's already gotten it down when writing her name."

"Okay, we keep it Mills-Benson."

The two left early the next day for the airport and a wonderful week was spent in the Florida Keys. The two spent the time relaxing, tanning, dolphin watching, and just having fun. They had to buy another suitcase so they could fill it with the gifts they got for everyone.

Once they got back, Emma spent a full day with her brother, sad he'd be leaving for school. "I'm going to miss you, Preston." Emma said as they sat on a bench at a park. "Seriously, I am so happy for you, but I'm sad you'll be so far away."

He looked at her and gave a smile. "I'll miss you too, Emma. It was not an easy choice, but it makes the most sense for my degree." He turned more towards her. "Emma, I'm sorry that I ever said that you were the favorite and all that."

She sighed and took his hand. "We've already talked about that, Preston. I'm sorry you ever felt like second fiddle to me. I'm sorry I've needed so much attention and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel not good enough."

He pulled her into a hug. "You never have, Emma. Ever. I hate everything you had to go through, but I'm so damn happy you're my sister. I seriously could have never wished or asked for a better sister."

She wiped her eyes. "You're not dying, Preston." She said with a chuckle. "We'll see each other again and often. Chloe, Regina and I love you so much."

"I know, I just…I don't want to leave things unsaid. Emma…" He paused taking a breath. "Shit just always seems to happen and I hope to all the gods that it's done, but if something does happen, I want you to know how I feel."

"It's sad that we have to think like that, but you're right." Emma said with a sigh. "Preston, I'm so glad you're my brother. I love you and always have with all my heart. Please be careful but have fun. Live your life to its fullest and do everything I never got to do." She added with a chuckle. "Go to parties, make amazing friends, be respectful of girls, don't become a father, and get rest. You can't do good in school if you're not rested up."

He smiled and hugged her again. "Thanks, Ems."

Chloe gave Preston another hug before he got in the car. "I'll miss you uncle Preston." She called, waving as they left. She then looked at her mom and hugged her. "I'm sad."

"I am too, baby." Emma said, lifting her up on her hip, though she was getting a bit big for this. "He needs to live his life though." She kissed Chloe's forehead. "You better never leave me to go across the country to school though; that is simply not allowed."

"I never wanna leave you, Mommy. I'll stay with you for ever and ever."

Emma smiled, wishing that she could forever hold her baby to that promise. They came inside and Regina smiled over to them.

"So, out to dinner or delivery?"

"Can we get pizza and watch a movie?" Chloe asked as Emma put her down.

"We sure can." Regina said. "Chloe honey, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Chloe said and sat as Emma ordered the pizza.

"I know we talked to you before, but I wanted to make sure you're sure about what you said. Are you sure you're okay with your mom and I having another baby?"

Chloe looked at Regina and smiled. "Yes. I want a little brother or sister." She then bit her lip and Regina couldn't help but think how much like Emma she was.

"Something is on your mind." Regina coaxed, pulling the girl on her lap. "You can tell me anything you know; I'm not an evil stepmother."

Chloe smiled and then started playing with Regina's ring. "You'll be the baby's Mommy, right?"

"Mhm."

"And my mommy will be the baby's mommy too?"

Emma listened from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt. Regina nodded again.

"Well, I just think that maybe…I mean if I can call you my mommy instead of my stepmom, maybe I'd feel better."

Regina smiled, swallowing a lump of emotion. "I would love it if you saw me as your other mom and we dropped the 'step' part. Chloe, I see you as my daughter, not my stepdaughter. I know this is still new and I know I missed a lot, but I love you as if you were mine."

Chloe looked at Regina. "You do?"

"I sure do. Cross my heart."

"So, you and mommy will be my mommies just like the baby's mommies?"

"Yes, sweet girl. I promise you that your mommy and I will always love you just as much as we will any new baby."

Chloe hugged Regina and Emma came in smiling. She sat by them and looked at her daughter. "Honey, babies need a lot of attention because they can't do anything for themselves. But I want you to know we will always have time for you. So, if you ever feel like you're not getting the attention you need, I need you to be honest and tell us. I don't want you to be afraid of getting in trouble for being honest."

"Okay Mommy, I will be."

As the three of them cuddled and watched a movie, Emma couldn't help but hear Preston's words in the back of her mind. Shit always happened and part of her would always be waiting for the other foot to fall.


End file.
